Mark of The Beast
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Renee's romance leads to marriage and a new life for both her and Bella in France, but does the château hold a dark secret? Bella finds out the hard way but what part will Jasper play in saving her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Esme

So Bella was leaving us to move back in with her mother, we had all thought she would stay in Forks until she finished school but for some reason Renee wanted her back in Florida. Charlie was devastated and I knew we would miss her. At one time I had held out hopes that she and Edward might become close but Bella just wasn't ready for any commitment and once he realised that he had moved up to Denali to get away from the temptation to bully her into changing her mind. Edward didn't take rejection well but he had made the right choice and suddenly he and Tanya just clicked so he wouldn't be returning at all. It was good in many ways because not only was he happy at last but it meant we, as a family, could still have contact with Bella. We were all very fond of her, even Rose had thawed out somewhat when it became clear that Bella was unaware of our secret, she had been panic-stricken that Edward would give us away but in the event she had been proved wrong.

I thought Alice would have liked Bella too but she left us a few months before the girl arrived in Forks. It seems our little family was slowly fragmenting as our children found their mates, Edward and Tanya and Alice and Garrett, I wondered if there might be such good news for Jasper now he was the odd one out but he soldiered on with school and his latest hobby, writing an eye-witness account of the Civil War. I sometimes felt that he might never find happiness, he carried so much baggage around, his past was a millstone around his neck and I think that was the turning point for Alice. She had been very fond of Jasper but in the end she could see no future for the two of them and then Garrett appeared to visit Carlisle and they just gravitated to each other.

I had spoken to Bella about her leaving making her promise she would write often, I would miss my youngest 'almost daughter' and I knew of another who would miss her presence in Forks. It was common knowledge that Jacob Black was sweet on her which made Edward jealous because she refused to stop seeing him on Edwards word. He should have realised that trying to put his foot down with that young girl was like waving a red rag at an angry bull. Personally I had my suspicions that she might have been interested in Jasper but he was so aloof and I doubt he even noticed her.

Jake

I was so frustrated, once Edward Cullen had left Forks after being blown out by Bella I thought my chances might improve. After all their argument had been over her seeing me but I was wrong yet again. It seemed she wasn't interested in either of us except as friends. Frustratingly she saw me as a big brother and not a romantic possibility. Her last day in Forks she and Charlie had come to the Res and she'd promised to write and let me know how she was getting on in Florida. Why she couldn't have told her mother to go to hell and stay here I don't know but there was no point in beating myself up over it. I wasn't the one in her life and never would be, she'd told me that in no uncertain terms the one time I tried to take liberties with her on the way back from the movies after dropping Mike and Jessica off. I guess I should have known better really, she'd made it quite clear that this WAS NOT a date.

Jasper

Bella was gone and chances were I would never see her again although even the thought of that was enough to bring me to my knees. When I first set eyes on her at school I felt something inside me shift, the gloom that had settled over my being when Alice told me she wasn't interested in me any longer, that I'd just been a convenient stopping place while she waited for her real mate to turn up lifted a little. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and when our eyes met as they did a few times I felt warm again, the block of ice my body had become melted a little. Of course Edward heard my thoughts and made a play for her just to prove he was superior but he needn't have bothered. I knew only too well that a girl like that was meant for far better than me. I was a monster who had killed hundreds of her fellow humans, men, women, and sometimes even children although at the time I knew no better. When I finally realised there was another way to live it was too late, the damage was done and I was marked. How could I expect or even try to catch her attention. When Edward left I thought her trips to the house would cease and when I saw her there once more I felt elated and then came the news she was leaving, my own personal sun was setting for good and I knew the pain I felt as she left the house for the last time would only get worse. Was this my penance for all the evil I had done?

Bella

Coming to Forks had felt like doing a penance, I hated the cold and the rain and the small town mentality but I had been surprised to find such diverse and interesting people here. I began to feel I had finally come home and enjoyed the friendships I had formed. While Edward and Jake had been far too intense they were still friends and I would miss them. Of course I would miss my dad, after all this had been my longest stay with him since my mother left home with me under her arm all those years ago. I felt there were things going on in Forks that hid below the surface, secrets and surprises. The Quileutes, well they were a spiritual race with their legends and rituals so I guessed it was only normal to feel they held secrets but the strongest feeling of this came whenever I visited the Cullen house.

There was something odd about the family and not just their strange pallor and honey coloured eyes. They seemed older than their years, yet I felt comfortable in their company. I didn't want to get involved with anyone, not while I was at school so I was relieved when Edward went back to his real family but there was one person I would have broken that decision for. He was so enigmatic, so quiet, yet I knew he was as aware of my presence as I was of his. Given time perhaps we might have become closer but then Renee intervened and I was pulled from my father and Forks back to Florida and a new start for Renee now she had got over Phil leaving her.

Renee

I knew both Charlie and Bella were upset at my request that she come home but I hoped my news would be something of a pleasant surprise. I was tired of being alone which is why I had been so flattered by Phil's attentions, the younger man interested in the older woman. We had fun and I was genuinely fond of him but I found his ways a little juvenile sometimes and frankly I was fed up of the late night parties with the loud music and too much alcohol. I wanted something more, someone more mature who knew how to treat a woman properly. I could play the lady when I wanted to but until now I'd never met anyone I wanted to make that effort for. Strangely he reminded me a little of Charlie. He wasn't like him physically, he didn't even like the same things, he wasn't a hunting and fishing fan like Charlie but there was something in the way he treated me, as if I were special, that reminded me of the early days with Charlie. I guess that's all there were, early days, but then perhaps I was too young at the time to appreciate the kind of man Charlie Swan was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

When Renee met me at the airport I knew there was something in the air, she just looked too happy. When I'd left her nine months ago she was depressed and hurting but this Renee looked as if she'd never suffered in her life.

"Bella I've so much news for you come on let's get a coffee and I'll fill you in."

Now I was genuinely worried, the only time my mother got this excited usually meant a man or a move or possibly both. What I didn't quite understand was how she could swing from one extreme to the other so quickly. Sometimes she made my head swim but when I heard her latest news it wasn't swimming but spinning at top speed. It wasn't long before we were on our way back to Forks and this time I knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy.

Charlie

So this was it, I always worried that it might come to this but I'd tried real hard to push it to the back of my mind. I should have known something was up when Renee arranged to fly up with Bella only a few weeks after insisting Bella rejoin her.

"We need to talk Charlie."

"What about?"

"The future, Bella's future and mine. I'll explain when we get there."

Renee hadn't been back to Forks since the day she left me, taking our baby daughter with her so what was making her willing to come back now after all these years? It concerned their future so I wondered if maybe Renee had found Mr Right although I couldn't imagine what her Mr Right might be or how she'd found him so quickly after her last disastrous relationship. Maybe she wanted me to take Bella in permanently. She should have known I would be only too willing especially as she'd settled in much better than I ever hoped when she was here recently. At first I thought we had grown too distant but over the last few months we grew close enough to almost be father and daughter again rather than niece and uncle. I'd offered to pick them up at the airport in Seattle but she refused,

"It's OK Charlie we'll rent a car, neither of us wants to travel in the cruiser after all."

As I waited for them to arrive I tidied up nervously although Sue and Emily had been over and spring cleaned the place. They also put on a spread so I didn't have to worry about cooking a meal,

"Charlie you can't order take away when you haven't seen Renee for so long. Now just relax, it'll be fine."

Even Sue didn't sound convinced when she said it, she knew Renee of old and all the fights we'd had since she left over access, money, anything I bought Bella, anything I said to her about school work or her friends. Renee took everything as a dig at her so I'd learned to keep my mouth shut as much as possible. The only good thing about this visit was that I would see Bella again so soon. She was the best thing that I'd ever done and I loved her so much although I never told her so, I hoped she understood anyway. She was so much like me in her character, her likes and dislikes, thank God for small mercies she hadn't turned out too much like her mother!

I was looking out the front window when their rental car pulled up and I went to greet them at the front door. Bella came up first and gave me a hug,

"Hi Dad, its good to see you again"

She looked strained and I wondered exactly what the problem was, if it affected Bella then it was pretty serious and the only thing that occurred to me was Renee getting remarried. Was that it? Did Bella have issues with the new guy? Or was I just getting myself all wound up about nothing? Bella went inside and I stood waiting as Renee locked the car and turned to smile at me. I hardly recognised her she looked so different. Her clothes were very expensive and she'd done something with her hair, so I was right, it was another guy, but why wasn't he with her? Afraid I might shoot him?

She walked up the steps and threw me by kissing me on both cheeks before stepping back to look me up and down.

"Well, some things never change, still the same old Charlie."

I smiled and stood back for her to enter, knowing at one time I thought I'd never see her in this house again. I followed her through to the sitting room where she sat on the couch looking round.

"You hated this colour yet its still on the walls Charlie."

"I freshen it up every couple of years. I'm not home most of the time and everything else goes with it."

I didn't know why I was justifying myself to her but she'd thrown me with her warm greeting.

"Bella, why don't you make coffee while I explain the situation to your father,"

Bella shot me a strange look before going out but leaving the door open so she could listen in, was she expecting trouble?

"So, what's the problem then?"

"There is no problem Charlie, I just thought I should explain the situation to you in person. I'm getting married in a couple of months."

"Oh right, who to?"

"He's a very charming man, one who has property of his own and money. We're going to live with him of course and Bella will be going to a private school."

"He's paying for that? Generous isn't he. What's this good Samaritans name?"

"He and Bella get along fine Charlie so don't start with the attitude. He's more than happy to make sure she finishes her education and does well for herself".

"His name?"

Was she stalling because I knew the guy or he had a criminal history I might find out about? If that were the case there was no way I was seeing my daughter in his clutches.

"His name is Jean Chastel."

"What kinda name is that?"

"A French one Charlie."

"French? Where'd you meet him?"

"At a friend's house. He's over here to pick up some antiques he bought at auction in New York and came to Jacksonville to see an old friend, a lawyer in fact."

"Since when did you associate with lawyers?"

"The lawyer is a friend, we go to evening classes together and I was invited to a party they were throwing."

It suddenly hit me what she had said,

"You said he's over here?"

"Yes, he owns a Château and land in France. In the Margeride Mountains as a matter of fact."

"France? You're moving to France? You're taking Bella to France to live?"

"Yes, don't sound so horrified Charlie, it's not another planet. I know you think civilization ends at Seattle but believe it or not it doesn't nor does it take days to get from one country to another these days and Jean has put money in an account for Bella so she can visit whenever she wants".

"No way. I want my daughter in the same country as me, not thousands of miles away, I'll never see her."

"Of course you will I just told you she can visit and it wouldn't be too difficult for you to fly to France if you really wanted to see her. I'm sure there's room in the Château for you to visit."

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna come visit my daughter and sleep under your new husbands roof, I don't see that Renee."

"Well that's your choice Charlie. I knew you'd be difficult but bottom line...there's nothing you can do about it. Bella is coming with me."

"What about what she wants?"

"Would you deny her the opportunity to better herself by getting a good education and learning a new language? Most fathers would be only too happy to give their children the opportunities Jean is offering our daughter."

"Yes OUR daughter. I want to talk to Bella about it first."

She got up smiling as Bella came in with a tray of coffee,

"Your father wants to talk to you Bella so I'm going for a walk. It wont take long to revisit Forks so make it quick Charlie. We were going to stay here with you tonight but I think under the circumstances we'll book a room at a hotel in Port Angeles. I'll be back soon."

Bella handed me a mug and sat opposite smiling,

"Your mother hasn't changed you know."

"I know dad but she's really happy with Jean. Its like she's a different person and he treats her very well. Me too."

"So you want to go live in France?"

"Well I didn't but he promised me I could see you whenever I want, he's opened a bank account for me and puts $200 a month in so I'll have enough to visit whenever I want."

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo. I thought something like this might happen one day but France? It's such a long way."

I'm going to miss you too but I think I should go with mum, she still relies on me."

"Yeah I know that Bella but make sure you ring wont you?"

"I will dad, I wont forget you and it's not a million miles away. I really enjoyed my stay here in Forks, living with you and you'll always be my dad. I wont forget that.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie

Bella opted to stay with me overnight so Renee went off to Port Angeles alone, warning she'd be back early the next morning. We talked for hours, raking up memories of past holidays, some spent in Forks but most wherever Renee had moved them to at the time. Bella told me of the first time she met Jean, how gallant he was and how kind to both her and her mother. He was a widower with a son of his own who was about the same age as she was.

"What's he like?"

"I haven't met him but we've talked on the phone, his name is Luc and he's at boarding school in France somewhere."

"Boarding school?"

"I don't think there are many good schools close to where he lives, Lozere. It's in south central France, I looked it up, and I've seen some photographs, The château is huge. Apparently its been in the family for generations".

"So he's rich I take it?"

"I think he even has staff dad."

"Wow, that rich? Well I hope your mother is happy and I guess you deserve a few of the good things in life. Is he a snob?"

"No, he's really down to earth."

"Can't you think of one bad thing to say about him? Just to make me feel better."

"He's not as handsome as you and he can't fish."

"Does he drink beer?"

She grinned and shook her head,

"Expensive wine."

"That figures for a Frenchman!"

After she went to bed kissing me on the cheek I booted up the department laptop I'd been trying to master and tapped in this guys name. There were loads of hits and I smiled, so he'd got a history! Of course I was wrong, the hits were about a Frenchman of the 17th Century who lived in a place called Gevaudan which also just happened to be in south central France, maybe they were related although this guy was a farmer who just happened to kill a man-eating wolf that had been terrorising the area for about three years. He was certainly the underdog because no less than the king of France at the time had sent his best hunters down to kill the wolf but they were unsuccessful. The wolf sure had a gory history, it was called La Bete du Gevaudan, the Beast of Gevaudan. It tore the throats out of its victims, mainly young women and children who looked after the flocks of sheep and goats. There were estimated to be around 210 attacks and 113 deaths. As always among ignorant peasants of the time it was thought to be a demon or a werewolf but the attacks did stop after this Jean Chastel killed the huge wolf, it was rumoured with a silver bullet! There was lots more but I was just too tired to read any longer so I shut the damn thing down and went up to bed myself. It was strange having Bella sleeping in the house again, in her old room, but I was sad to think it was probably the last time she would ever do so.

Bella

I was up before dad in the morning and decided to e-mail mum and ask her to leave me here today. She was only going shopping in Seattle for some new clothes and she knew I hated shopping, especially with her because she could never make her mind up and it drove me crazy! I didn't think dad would mind if I used his laptop to send her a message, with luck she would check her phone, a very expensive all singing all dancing present from Jean. He'd offered me one too but I declined, I knew I would never be free of Renee if I had one too. As dads browsing history came up I had to smile to see he'd been checking up on mums intended. The hits he got were fascinating and I didn't realise he'd joined me until I heard him cough. Then I jumped and turned round guiltily.

"Sorry dad, I sent mum a message so I could stay here with you today. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? No of course not, that's a great idea. So, what do you think about the stories?"

"Interesting but I doubt mums Jean is related to a humble farmer from 17th France. The beast sounds horrendous though. I remember you telling me about a spate of wolf attacks here in Forks a few years ago."

"Yeah, I guess there's nothing new under the sun eh? It's just a strange coincidence that they both lived in the same area."

"Really?"

"Yeah it seems Gevaudan is modern day Lozere."

Soon after breakfast there was a knock on the door and Jake walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Bella, long time no see."

"Jake? what are they feeding you on? I've only been gone a few weeks."

His grin got wider,

"I'm a growing lad Bella, I couldn't believe it when your dad told us you were visiting again so soon.. Where's your mum?"

"Shopping."

He made a face,

"I hate shopping, unless it's for food".

"Yes Jake I remember.."

"You coming to visit the Res? Dad would love to see you."

"I don't think so Jake, I'm spending the day with my dad."

"Come on Charlie, visit Harry and dad."

About ten minutes later Jake and I were in the back of the cruiser headed for the reservation, I didn't feel quite so self-conscious with Jake by my side but I was relieved when we pulled up outside the log cabin that was Jake's home.

"By the way how did you get to the house Jake?"

He shrugged,

"I walked, it isn't that far,"

I couldn't believe he'd walked all the way from the Res to Forks!

We had a great day only spoiled by Renee's mood when we pulled up outside Charlies about ten minutes later than agreed. I could tell she hadn't had much luck shopping, that always put her in a bad mood. She got out of the car and Charlie groaned,

"Look at the face on that. Bella I think were in deep doo doo."

"Let me handle mum you go in and put the kettle on."

He escaped past an irate Renee while I got out more slowly with a big smile, she liked it that I was so pleased to see her.

"Bella I was getting worried, where have you been? Don't forget we have a flight to catch."

She looked ostentatiously at her new watch, a Rolex no less!

"Mum our flight isn't for hours. I just went to see dad's friends on the res, you remember Billy Black."

"Black? Oh the guy in the wheel chair? Yes I remember him, I told Charlie when you visited that they were a bad influence on you. Playing in the mud, falling in the river, you could have drowned."

I frowned and put an arm around her shoulder,

"Come on, please be nice to dad, I won't see him for a long time and I want this visit to end well."

"I'm sure I wont be the one to spoil it Bella...Oh OK."

She did make the effort and by the time we left they were on better terms but it was still a sad end to an era. I had to admit that the thought of living in another country was exciting although the thought of a boarding school wasn't. Still I guess I could put up with it for Renee's sake, she'd given up so much for me as I grew up with only her but I would miss my dad now we'd finally grown closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

I heard Carlisle telling Esme that Bella was back in Forks for a flying visit and couldn't help driving over to the Swan house to catch a glimpse of her. I'd never seen her mother before and I wasn't terribly impressed by her attitude, Bella certainly wasn't selfish like her mother. Seeing Bella again reminded me just how much I'd missed her and how much better I felt when she was around. Then I heard the conversation, she was moving abroad with her mother and soon to be stepfather. So I really wouldn't be seeing her again, I could hardly move to France just so I could watch her. I saw Jake turn up and walk in just like that wishing I were close enough to do the same thing and spend just a few hours in her company.

When they went to the res I couldn't follow but neither could I force myself to leave so when they had crossed the treaty line I went back to the house and eased a window open so I could immerse myself in her scent for a short time. I went upstairs and into her room where I sat on the edge of the bed breathing deeply and noting how the deep ache in my chest had almost disappeared. I wondered if she would miss it if I took the scarf she'd left laying on the bed, picking it up and running it through my fingers. I got up abruptly realising this was not the action of a man but of a stalker and with a final deep breath I left the house closing the window again and went back to the tree I'd watched her from since she got back.

I stayed until they drove away back to Seattle to catch their plane for Jacksonville. I should have driven home and tried to forget her but I still couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I put the car in gear and followed them to the airport, parking up and following them into the terminal careful not to be seen by Bella. As they waited in the restaurant for their flight to be called I watched from the shadows memorizing every facet of her, the way she brushed her hair back from her face, the way she smiled, even the way she held her coffee cup. I had to admit it, I was hopelessly in love with her and there was no chance I could capture her heart so I would have to live with the pain of unrequited love. Not until the plane had taken off could I force myself to drive back to Forks and even then I sat in the car up the road from Charlie's house until dawn, unwilling to leave and admit it was over.

When I got back to the house Carlisle was waiting for me,

"Let's hunt"

I followed him into the trees where he broke into a run and didn't stop until we were half way up the mountain where he found a fallen conifer and sat on the trunk motioning for me to join him.

"You've been away a long time son."

"I went to see Bella."

"Did you speak to her? Tell her how you feel?"

I shook my head unwilling to speak,

"Why not Jasper? Don't you think you should?"

"See these hands Carlisle"

I held my hands up watching as the sparkled in the weak sunlight,

"You can't see it but they are blood stained from the humans I have killed and these,"

I pulled up my sleeves to reveal my heavily scarred arms,

"Are the marks of a monster. What makes you think she would want them to touch her? Would you want such hands touching your child? Such arms folding around her tender body?"

"You're much too harsh with yourself Jasper. You left that life behind a long time ago."

"But it never leaves me Carlisle. I don't deserve such a woman and she deserves far better than me."

"Son I know that you have feelings for Bella and you really should go to Florida and speak to her."

"She's moving to France in a few weeks, do you suggest I follow her there?"

"No, I think you should speak to her before she goes, you might be surprised by her response. I know you have very little experience of love but when you find the one who calls to you, you must follow that call. Do you have any idea of the suffering you are heaping onto yourself by resisting the pull."

"Then I will add it to my other burdens, another pain will hardly register."

"You're wrong Jasper, it will kill you in the end."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh, not as in a human death but it will continue to grow until there is no way of continuing, of forcing your body to respond to your commands. Son you may not believe me but in the end you will go to her if only because to hold out any longer is not within your power to choose. End of sermon."

"I appreciate your concern Carlisle but I must act as I see fit and I feel it would be a crime to expect Bella to consider me as more than an acquaintance."

"Have you ever thought that perhaps she has feelings for you?"

"No, because it is outside the realm of possibility."

He said no more and we hunted before returning to the house.

Esme

When they returned Jasper ran straight upstairs to shower while Carlisle came over to greet me with a kiss,

"Rose and Emmett have gone to Seattle for a couple of days so we have the house to ourselves. Did you speak to Jasper?"

"Yes but I'm not sure I got through to him. Bella's moving to France in a few weeks with her mother."

"But he can't let her go without saying something, did you tell him that? Does he understand?"

"Esme, I can only speak to him. Jasper is a man and must make his own decisions and we both know he doesn't think very highly of himself"

"Well he should, after all look what he's done with his life since he left that awful woman."

"Never the less Esme I think we should leave it now. Just be ready to help him when he needs it."

I hated the thought that Jasper should feel so little of himself. I was sure Bella would have been interested if he had made even the slightest move towards her. If, as we suspected, she was the one for him then it wouldn't be long before his own body started turning against him, at least France wasn't too far away.

Jasper

I hear the conversation between my foster parents and Esme's love for me came over loud and clear. I had been very lucky to have been taken in by two such caring people who saw beyond The Major to the man behind the mask but that man was soiled by his past actions and felt his own inadequacies only too keenly. Perhaps they were right and Bella was the one my heart and soul yearned for but I wouldn't tie her to this unworthy wretch. No, she would find happiness with another and within weeks all thoughts of us, of the Cullens, would disappear from her mind only to lay as old memories of her short stay in Forks with her father. As the water battered my scarred body I felt the ache deep within me intensify and I wrapped my arms around my chest in a vain attempt to ease it.

**Just in case any one is interested the story of Jean Chastel and The Beast du Gevaudan in 17th Century France is not fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

The two weeks leading up to our move were pretty manic with Renee totally unable to organise things so I took over. Jean had to fly on ahead but he promised to meet us at the airport in Paris so we could fly to the Château together, unless business got in the way when he would arrange something for us. The last night in the States I rang Charlie at the station, he was on duty but he made a half hour free so we could chat and I promised to write and e-mail him with all the news.

"Don't forget photo's Bells, I want to see where you'll be living, and your school."

"I will dad but don't worry, I'll ring as soon as I can."

"I know, I guess I can't help worrying about you kiddo."

He was almost in tears by the time we rang off and I was crying too but of course Renee thought that was silly and in the end I hid in the bathroom for the next hour to compose myself. By the time I emerged she was on the phone to Jean so it was smiles all round once more. That night we slept among packing cases and roughed it with a breakfast of dry toast because Renee in her wisdom had thrown the butter and jelly out!

By the time the movers had collected everything and the cab dropped us at the airport we were both exhausted and hungry. Luckily we had plenty of time so after buying some magazines for the flight we had a late lunch in the airport restaurant. I had to admit to a sense of excitement and mystery even though I still felt sad at moving so far from Charlie. Renee was on a high, her eyes sparkling brightly and I couldn't stop her, the chatter came out like a machine gun. Jean had sent more photographs of the château and at last a few of his son Luc.

"Well Bella he looks a handsome enough boy. I'm sure you two will get on great."

"Mum we'll hardly see each other, we're both at boarding school during term time."

"There are still the holidays and don't forget, you can always fly back for weekends with us. Look on it all as a great adventure, most girls would envy you."

"I know and I am excited its just all a little daunting."

Renee never had understood my nerves at anything new, being so confident herself nerves were something alien and to be ignored. It was the one trait I would have liked to have inherited from her, much more than the pale complexion.

The flight was long but between a meal, the magazines we'd bought, and idle chatter it wasn't boring. My stomach started to churn as we landed imagining all kinds of things, finding out Jean didn't really exist, that he'd forgotten us, we'd be abandoned in a strange country with little money and no idea where we were going...it went on and on. By the time we reached the arrivals hall surrounded by French speakers I was close to panic and the relief when we saw Jean standing there waving to us was almost painful. He hugged Renee then turned to me,

"Welcome to France Bella."

I nodded a thank you and while a uniformed chauffeur collected our cases and took them to the car Jean took us for coffee.

"I apologise for having left you in the United States but unfortunately my work keeps me on the move. Also, I cannot travel to the château with you as I have to fly to Paris for two days. The chauffeur, Simon will drive you, I have made reservations at two hotels on the way so you can stop and see a little of my beautiful country. By the time you reach the château I will be there, look on it as a small holiday."

I could see mum was disappointed but I knew once we started travelling through France she would soon cheer up, there was nothing Renee liked more than travelling, especially abroad.

The countryside was so different from Florida where we'd been living, greener rather like Forks with the mountains and woodland. Simon didn't speak much except to answer questions.

"How long have you been with Jean?"

"My family have served his for a long time Madame, it's the same for all the staff."

I looked at Renee a little startled to hear there were staff at the château but I guess from the photos it was too big for one person to look after,

"How many staff are there?"

"Only four who live in Madame, Chantal the cook, Simms the masters personal aide, he's British, Adele the housekeeper and myself but there are others who live in the nearby village and of course there is the gardener and his three assistants but they live in a cottage on the grounds and the garde forestier, the gamekeeper, who has a cabin in the forest."

"Wow that's a lot."

"The château has always had staff, we pride ourselves on looking after the Master and family.

"What was his wife like? He told me she died after giving birth to Luc."

"Yes it was a tragedy, Madame Chastel was a wonderful woman, very kind and thoughtful. She would have doted on Luc, she so wanted a son."

"Will Luc be there when we arrive?"

"I believe so Madame, he is being taught by a private tutor at home now. Will Mademoiselle Bella be joining him?"

I looked at Renee puzzled, no one had said anything about a private tutor,

"I thought he was at boarding school?"

"He was Mademoiselle Bella but Master Luc is very intelligent and I assume the Master found a tutor more suitable, but you would have to ask him."

The hotel we stayed at the first night was like something from a fairytale, an old château on a hill overlooking pasture land. The staff were very deferential and the rooms like stepping back in time, the furnishings were rich and comfortable and the meal was exquisite.

"I could get used to this Bella."

"Do you think Jean's château is anything like this?"

"It could be I guess, wouldn't that be something? I'd feel like royalty. What do you think of Simon?"

"He seems friendly enough. I wonder if he's got a room here too"

"I don't think so Bella, I saw him drive down to the village, this is probably too grand for a chauffeur."

We slept well and the next day passed the same way although Simon was a little more talkative pointing out places of interest and giving us a little history for each one. The other hotel was completely different, modern and in the centre of a town but it was just as comfortable and the staff if possible even more deferential. I kept looking round, expecting to find royalty standing at my back, I found it a little uncomfortable but Renee revelled in it. She would make a good Mistress of the château.

The third day it rained so there wasn't a lot to see outside the car until after lunch when the clouds parted and a watery sun poked through. The countryside had changed again, this wasn't as pretty and pastoral, more a wild rugged beauty with what looked like moorland with granite outcrops poking through at intervals and standing stones. A good backdrop for a murder or horror film I thought. The villages consisted of granite built houses grouped around a central square where the villagers sat at tables drinking coffee and playing chess or backgammon, at least the older inhabitants, I didn't see any young people at all, probably at work or in school. There were flocks of sheep and goats on the moorlands watched over by shepherds with stout sticks and often accompanied by a huge dog.

"They aren't sheep dogs are they?"

"No Mademoiselle Bella. They are wolf hounds."

"Are there still wolves here?"

"Yes, there always have been. In fact they are protected now, there is a sanctuary in St Leger de Peyre with more than one hundred living there. I take it from your question that you know something of the wolves?"

"Yes, I read about the history of the area, about La Bete du Gevaudan."

"I see, so you know it was the Masters ancestor who killed that wolf, some say it was just a coincidence that the attacks stopped when the wolf was shot, that La Bete returns sometimes and there are occasions when shepherds are attacked and livestock killed but it happens infrequently nowadays."

"Did he use a silver bullet?"

We both looked at Renee, what an odd question I thought but Simon just laughed,

"I think Madame you are getting confused between wolves and werewolves. It takes just a bullet to kill a wolf, any bullet will do."

"Oh? Oh of course how stupid of me."

"But some of the peasants thought it was a werewolf, others that the killer had been a mastiff trained by Jean Chastel himself."

"He was a farmer though wasn't he?"

"Yes, the château was given him by the daughter of the late owner in thanks for ridding the area of the beast before she moved away with her husband."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to make life easier all conversations will be in English with an odd French one thrown in to remind you where we are. My French is pretty terrible and I apologise in advance if I mangle it too badly when I do attempt to use it. I have a very kind offer of help from a reader in France so I'll do my best. Jules x**

Chapter Six

Bella

It was late afternoon before the château that was to be our home came into view and it was pretty stunning. The suns ray touched its roof tops making them glow but the stone walls were a sombre granite and I wondered if it would feel as foreboding as it looked within those walls. The road wound round the granite outcrop until it finally levelled out close to the huge wrought iron gates that closed the driveway from the road. They opened silently at the touch of a button on the dash of the car and closed again as silently after we passed through. On either side of the driveway was a lawn stretching into trees and behind them the outer walls of the château's outbuildings. In front of us stood the château itself, soaring upwards three stories into the sky. The front door was thrown open and we could see a group of people waiting on the front steps to greet us.

As the car pulled to a halt at the bottom of the steps an elderly man with silver hair stepped up and opened the door for Renee while Simon did the same for me. I almost felt like laughing at this grand gesture but everyone looked as if it were quite normal.

"I am Simms, Monsieur Chastel's personal assistant. The Master will be here soon Madame, he sends his apologies for his tardiness but he was detained longer than he expected. If you'll follow me I will introduce the staff to you."

He bowed and guided Renee up the steps stopping at each member of staff to tell her their name and position in the household while I waited below until he'd finished then joined them as they passed in through the front entrance. Inside it was huge with gleaming marble floors and very old French furniture which from the size of it must have been made especially for the château.

A young girl came up to me and curtsied,

"Mademoiselle my name is Lisa and I am your personal maid until you settle in"

"Personal maid?"

"Yes. I help you with anything you need, I'll unpack your case for you but the Master has sent a selection of gowns for you to choose from for the ball."

"A ball?"

I was horrified, no one had mentioned a ball to me, and I didn't think we were talking about the round objects one threw! A ball meant dancing and that was a dangerous pursuit for a girl with two left feet.

"Yes it is at the weekend. I can also help you with your make up and hair "

For a second I thought she might offer to tuck me into bed as well but thankfully it seemed that task at least I was still to do for myself. I was just thankful that her English was a lot better than my French but it seemed I would soon be learning because I heard the other staff chattering in their own language as they went back to their duties.

"If you'll follow me Madame there are refreshments for you in the salon."

We followed Simms through another door into a beautiful, and for me, better proportioned room. It was far more intimate and seated in the window overlooking the drive was a young man around my own age reading a book. He jumped up when we appeared and came over smiling to take Renee's hand,

"Bonjour Madame, its very nice to finally meet you. I am Luc, Jean's son."

Renee nodded a little embarrassed at all the formality then sat down as a maid brought over an assortment of pastries and drinks both hot and cold. I left her chatting to the maid who looked as if this kind of behaviour was not normal and joined Luc in the window.

"So you must be Bella, my new sister to be. What do you think of the château, your new home?"

"It's huge and a little daunting."

"Yes I suppose it is, but you soon get used to finding you way round and if you get lost think of it as an aventure."

"I'll try. You live here full time now Simon told us"

"Yes my father has hired a private tutor for me and I believe you will be joining us."

"I'm a bit confused because I was supposed to be going to a boarding school."

"My father got the idea that your mere found the idea disagreeable, after the kind of schooling you were used to. He is apt to be impetuous at times but he thought a tutor which meant you could live here with your mother would please you and her, he is very much in love with your mere Renee".

We sat together a good half hour while I told him about my life and father and he told me a little about the surrounding country side and his life.

"Simon says there are still wild wolves in this area."

"True, you can hear them howling some nights but don't worry, they wont bother you inside the grounds of the château, we have a garde forestier, sorry gamekeeper who ensures that."

"How far is it to the nearest town? Id like to join a library and find a book shop."

He laughed loudly and the staff looked horrified,

"Come with me sister"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room up the first flight of stairs and along a thickly carpeted landing.

"Close your eyes Bella."

I did so and I heard him open a door and felt myself guided in.

"OK you can open them now."

When I did I was lost for words, it was a library like none I'd ever seen before. It rose two storeys and every wall was full of books.

"Don't worry they aren't all in French. My father insists I speak English and read it too. The language of commerce he calls it."

He watched as I walked slowly along the walls stopping every few seconds to look at another title that had caught my attention. There were fiction books in one section, some classics and some modern, historical books, geographical books, every category you could think of was represented and I knew where my spare time would be spent! I had taken a book out and was reading sitting with Luc at a window seat when the door opened and Jean came in.

"I see you two have met and it is good to see you getting on so well. Luc was concerned that you might find the château a dull place but I knew a girl who loved books would never be bored here. But I must disturb you, I would like to speak to you and your mother together."

I followed Jean out with Luc trailing behind and went back downstairs to the salon. Jean walked straight to my mother and kissed her on both cheeks then put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to one of the huge sofas covered in thick woven upholstery and began by putting his hands together.

"I have a confession to make. I have arranged a ball to introduce you to all my friends at the weekend and before you scold me Renee allow me to apologise and say in my defence that I want you to become comfortable around my friends and perhaps make some of your own. I'm afraid Bella that they will appear to be old people to your eyes but I am hoping you will at least grace us with your presence for a while along with Luc before slipping away to the library once more. I do have one more thing I should speak of, not as pleasant but it has to be said, the gamekeeper tells me there are signs of a wolf pack in the area. For that reason I would ask you not to go exploring outside the château grounds without one of the male staff with you. I know this may seem a little irksome but it's what comes of living out here in the wilds. Now for happier topics, I am hoping Renee that we can begin the wedding preparations after the ball, perhaps during the week while Luc and Bella are in lessons."

He clapped his hands again and smiled at me,

"Of course I forgot. Bella I hope you will be happy with the news that you are to be taught with my son by a private tutor who comes highly recommended by a friend at the Sorbonne."

"Thank you, I'm very much looking forward to being able to stay with the family,"

He beamed at that then a gong sounded which made Renee and I both jump.

"Dinner is served. We usually dine later but I thought you might both be tired after all your travelling."

He got up and offered Renee his arm before escorting her out of the salon and along to a huge banqueting hall which had a small area screened off as a kind of dining room, a far cry from Charlie's dining alcove!

"I love this room although I know it is too big, please allow me my little idiosyncrasies, I had the screens put up to make it feel more intimate."

Jean appeared to be a rather strange but thoughtful man and I knew he would make Renee happy. I could just see her as Madame Chastel although seeing myself as the young lady of the château was proving a little more difficult for my imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

The ball wasn't as bad as I expected, mainly because after about an hour of meeting and greeting Luc and I snuck off to the library although the long and very classy dress I had been badgered into wearing by Renee looked a little out of place surrounded by books.

"You look very beautiful Bella"

I blushed,

"Thank you Luc."

"Did you leave a boyfriend behind?"

"No, I didn't have a boyfriend. The only boy I ever spent any time with was a Quileute called Jacob, Jake really."

"A Quileute?"

"Yes, it's a Native American tribe who live close to Forks, the town my dad lives in."

"Oh I see. Will you miss your father?"

"Yes, but I promised to keep in touch with him, e mails, calls, that sort of thing."

"Really? Didn't my father tell you that we have no internet connection or land line and the cell phone signal is very bad."

"No he didn't, so you're more or less cut off up here?"

"No my father has a satellite phone and the staff will always post letters for you."

This place was beginning to lose a little of its glitter already, no internet or phone?

"Are you connected to the power grid?"

He laughed,

"No, we have generators here that supply all the light and power we need. Don't worry you can play CDs and charge up your I pod."

I guess I should be thankful for small mercies!

The next few days showed just how isolated we were here. Our tutor introduced himself, he would be living in but had his own suite of rooms and didn't join the family unless invited. It was a novelty being taught almost one to one and I found I enjoyed it because it stretched my brain. Not having any internet connection meant any research was done in the library and that became my second home with Luc my only companion. Renee and Jean left the following weekend to sort out some of the arrangements for the wedding leaving us to our own devices and after breakfast the first morning with no lessons I went into the library and looked around for an interesting book. As I browsed I found a very old and tatty book pushed almost behind some newer ones and being curious I took it out to see what it was. On the cover was written,

"La Bete du Gevaudan"

The beast of Gevaudan, I recognised the title from the research dad did into Jeans name the last time I saw him. I opened it up and went to sit in my usual window seat to read it. It was written in French of course so I hunted out a French English dictionary I had purchased for just such an occasion and started to translate it. The story ran along the same path as dads research until almost the end. Here it differed, the first person to shoot the beast had been a woman and there was a statue of her in Auvers wherever that was. Jean Chastal was attributed with the kill although the peasants still believed it had only been frightened away and that he had shot a simple wolf. They seemed to believe the beast was a werewolf or a mastiff dog that he had trained and allowed to escape. The last person injured by the beast had been the daughter of the owner of this very château and for saving her life the humble farmer was given not only the château but a huge sum of money for the time to allow him to live in it and keep employing the staff that were here then. The owners moved away and were never heard of again and although there were several more isolated instances of wolf predation on humans everyone agreed that the beast of Gevaudan was either dead or biding its time. At the back of the book was a hand drawn map of the château and its grounds and marked in a faded red ink were several of the rooms in the basement and what appeared to be a tunnel of some kind which started under the château and ran to an entrance half way down the mountain, close to the village. Hearing footsteps I quickly lay another book over the top although I wasn't sure why, and waited to see who it was. When Luc appeared I called him over and showed him the book.

"Have you heard of the beast of Gevaudan?"

He laughed a little harshly,

"Of course its how our family became rich, by killing it."

"Do you think it was a werewolf?"

"Of course not, who believes they really exist? No it was probably an old or injured wolf who found humans easy prey, after all we're much slower than goats or sheep and probably tastier."

I had to agree although the thought made me squeamish.

"Have you seen this book before?"

I held up the little book I'd found and he started,

"I thought my father had burned that. He found me reading it once and there was a terrible row. He confiscated it and although I searched I never found it again."

"Well I did, almost hidden behind some other book, maybe he put it there thinking you wouldn't find it. Did you finish reading it?"

"No and I never found any other books about it although I think there have been several written. I tried doing research on it at school but that's when my father had me come home, just before you got here."

"Look at this."

I showed him the back with its map and he turned it this way and that,

"I recognise some of the cellars but I don't think they stretch back that far. Do you think there is still a tunnel under the château?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. Why don't we find out. No one need know what we're doing if we sneak down to the cellar. We might find out why your dad was so angry that you found this book. Perhaps the beast of Gevaudan lurks down there to this day."

He laughed at my really bad spooky voice,

"You sure you want to find the beast?"

"I'd like to find the tunnel if it exists. We could see where it comes out."

"What about the wolf pack that's been sighted?"

"It would be really bad luck if we came out at exactly the same spot. Lets take a stick, we can beat them back if they find us."

I was joking but his look told me he was taking it seriously. I was intrigued by the possibility of this tunnel actually existing and if it did why had it been drawn in the back of this particular book.

We coaxed the cook into packing us some bread and cheese and pastries for a picnic lunch in the grounds and she threw in some freshly made lemonade and a blanket to sit on. Putting all this plus a torch and jumpers in a rucksack we waited until the staff were all occupied and went down into the cellars. There was lighting in them, naked bulbs hanging from wires dusty and dim but good enough for us to see by. Taking out the book I turned to the back and held it open at the map while Luc stood looking around to get his bearings.

"Do you notice anything Bella?"

I looked round carefully,

"Yes, this room is smaller, there's a wine rack blocking off the back section."

We went over to look at it and were amazed to find it was hinged and hid the back third of the cellar, the third with a thick oaken door in the wall. The lighting continued beyond the wine rack so it must have been used at some time in the not too distant past. The oaken door was stiff but it pushed open when both of us put our shoulder to it and as it creaked open a horrible smell filled our noses. I put a hand to my mouth and nose and Luc did the same until the scent became weaker,

"What is that?"

"It smells like a dead animal of some sort. Maybe a wolf or a goat found its way into the tunnel from the other end and died trapped down there."

Luc's words conjured up gruesome visions which I pushed back down firmly and we went on. The smell became worse as we neared another door but this one was propped open and beyond it was indeed a partly decomposed goat.

"It looks like its been attacked rather than just died."

I had to agree with Luc although I wasn't getting too close, and we looked around warily but nothing moved in the tunnel so we passed giving the dead carcass a wide berth, as wide as we could. The tunnel went on for another half mile at least until we came to the othert end close to the village. Sitting just outside the tunnel we spread out the blanket and had our picnic.

"Why do you think the tunnel was built?"

Luc shrugged swallowing down his bite of bread before answering,

"I have no idea. For someone to access the village without being seen to leave the château perhaps."

"But why? And why is it in the back of this book, the book about the beast?"

"Perhaps it was the nearest to hand when the writer needed to draw it."

"You think so?"

He looked at me and I saw a strange light in his eyes,

"No I don't Bella but what's the alternative? That the tunnel leading to the village from the château was used by the beast? By a wolf or even a werewolf?"

"It just seems odd to me that's all. Does your father ever talk of the legend?"

"No, he gets very irate if anyone mentions it. I think he feels angry for the way our ancestor was accused by the peasants in the villages of creating the legend of the monster by training a mastiff to kill."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Renee

We had a wonderful fortnight in Paris and everything was planned, now all we had to do was arrange for the château to be decorated and the staff engaged for the celebrations. Jean's own staff was far too small to cope with the two hundred guests who were invited to the wedding. They were all Jeans friends and his sister who lived in Switzerland now. My friends wouldn't have the money to travel here and stay for the three day celebrations we had organised. We posted two letters Bella had written to Charlie and promised to pick up the post in our way back, she was hoping to hear from him but I knew Charlie, he wasn't very reliable. In the event he proved me wrong because there was a parcel for Bella from him. Jean looked at it with a raised eyebrow,

"Is it a food parcel Renee?"

"CD's I would think."

"Of course, how silly of me."

As soon as we got back I handed the parcel to Bella who ripped off the paper anxiously and pounced on the letter from her father.

Charlie

When I received Bella's letter I understood why I hadn't heard from her, I'd checked my e mails and the phone every day waiting for a message and now I knew why 'Id never received one. A place in this day and age without a land line or internet connection? It sounded like she was living in a time warp, back in the middle ages but she seemed to be happy enough. There were photographs of the château, her room which was enormous, the library which was even bigger and Bella all dressed up for a ball in an evening gown. She looked every inch the young woman she had grown into and made me very proud. That photograph would be going into my wallet for sure.

I was pleased this Jean Chastel had decided against a boarding school for my daughter but a private tutor instead? I couldn't begin to imagine what that must cost. The letter was long and chatty as if she were trying to involve me in everything she did. I read about the ball which wasn't as bad as she expected, her lessons which were great, and her friendship with Luc, Jean's son. He sounded an intelligent enough boy and I got the feeling that Bella and he had hit it off which was nice if they were so isolated.

She also told me a few funny stories about Renee, who hadn't really got to grips with the whole staff thing. The housekeeper was shocked to find her, sleeves rolled up, cleaning the shower. She also got short shrift from the gardener when she went into the greenhouses and helped herself to some flowers. It was my guess she would have them all working her way within a few months. I'd learned first hand that Renee was an unstoppable force of nature. When Bella told me that Renee and Jean were organising their wedding to take place at the château I could see it was going to be a grand affair and I was glad I wasn't invited, those kind of events made me hot under the collar! I wrote back struggling to find enough things to say to make it interesting, after all the crime statistics for Forks weren't exactly riveting!

"Dear Bella,

I was relieved to hear from you at last. It sounds like you've entered the Twilight Zone out there. Maybe I'll send you a carrier pigeon or could you persuade Jean to invest in his own pony express? I'm doing the same as always, fishing, hunting, and working. Harry had a heart attack two weeks ago and we were really worried but he's home again and the doctor told him he's got to take it easy, easier said than done with him. Billy and Jake ask after you every time I see them. I go to the Res more often now to see Harry and help Sue out, Leah is a bit of a handful but she's been much better since the scare about her dad. Sam and Emily got married just after you left, you missed a good do there, it went on all night! Oh yeah, I spoke to Carlisle Cullen the other day while waiting for a domestic abuse case to be examined, all happens here Bella! He said Edward is getting married to a girl in Alaska, a Tanya Denali or a Tanya who lives in Denali, I wasn't quite sure. Anyway they're all going up for the big event. That's two weddings in the pipeline, I wonder if there'll be a third. All I know is it won't be me, confirmed bachelor your old dad,

Well that's about it kiddo, take care and write again soon. I miss you

Dad. Xx

P.S. I almost forgot, Mike Newton had an accident surfing last week, the board came up and smacked him in the face. He looks like Frankenstein at the moment with stitches in his forehead, two black eyes and a broken nose. See I told you surfing was dangerous!

PPS. I got Jake to choose some CD's for you so if they aren't ones you like, blame him!

I checked it over and decided it was about the best I was going to do. Reports I could rattle off ten at a time but letters...they were hard, really hard.

I put it in an envelope and addressed it then dropped it in the mail office on my way to work wondering how long it would be before I got another letter from my little girl.

Bella

I read dads letter with interest, he'd done a good job of giving me all the news and I knew he'd taken a while to write it, he hated letter writing. I already knew Emily and Sam were getting married but Edward! Now that came as something of a shock. I wish he'd told me about the rest of the Cullens but perhaps that's all he knew. I missed their company, they had been so welcoming of me and of course in particular I would have liked to know how a certain Jasper Hale was. I think if dad had told me he was getting married it would have hurt although I had no right to feel that way. I shrugged off the sudden feeling of loneliness I felt on thinking of him and started writing back straight away.

In the end it was after the wedding before I got round to writing my letter, Renee needed help and reassurance all the way. I wasn't sure he wanted to hear about the wedding but it gave me something to talk about so I explained how grand it had been. How beautiful Renee looked in her elegant Chanel suit and all the rich people who had attended. A few names even I recognised but in person they were just rich old people. Luc and I had slipped away after the ceremony and then made an appearance at the lavish reception but when the orchestra got into the swing of things we disappeared once more. The piano music in particular made me think of Edward and by association the rest of the Cullens and that made me feel sad so I was glad to leave them to it.

The celebrations went on for two days with a shooting party for the men and riding for the women accompanied by the extra male staff Jean had hired for the occasion. Really just locals with a good knowledge of the best and gentlest rides in the vicinity. I knew dad would be amazed that I went along but Renee made a thing about it so I gritted my teeth and held on tightly. Actually my horse was a very placid beast and I think it knew it had a novice rider on its back because it trotted slowly along and I hardly felt any motion at all although I was stiff and sore the following day. Then Renee and Jean left on their two-week honeymoon to some exotic island and Luc and I were left to the mercies of the staff, who as always spoilt us rotten. I finished writing and gave the letter to the stable boy who was about to leave for the village then went in search of Luc.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

While our parents were away we were excused classes so we spent our time in the cellars when we could, trying to work out why the tunnel went to the village. Luc suggested that maybe one of his ancestors had an illicit relationship with a village woman and use the tunnel to sneak off to see her. I leaned towards the tunnel being a way that Jean Chastel had sent his killer mastiff so no one would see it close to the château but of course that put his ancestor in a bad light so it didn't go down so well, besides Chastel hadn't owned the château until after the attacks. Luc sulked for a few hours but then came and apologised and asked me to continue our explorations once more.

Luc was studying the map which he'd torn from the book, much to my horror, against the reading lamp when I saw something I'd missed before. I noticed another door marked on it that had almost faded completely, it was only just visible in the strong light.

"What's that? It looks like another door."

He studied the map,

"Yes it does and I think its right by the entrance to the tunnel, come on."

We opened the heavy oak door and studied the walls, at first glance they looked solid but then Luc noticed a thin line that ran vertically to the floor.

"Is it a crack?"

"I don't think so, it's too straight for that. Hang on a minute."

He pulled a penknife from his pocket and put the blade into the crack sliding it down from the centre with no result then up and we both heard the click as a catch was disengage and a section of the tunnel wall slid aside.

I peered in but couldn't see anything so I asked Luc for the torch and switched it on.

"There's nothing in here, it's just an empty storage area."

I felt quite deflated although what I'd expected to find I didn't know, perhaps hidden treasure or casks of expensive wine.

"Let me look"

Luc squeezed past me and ran his hand along the stone walls as if searching for something,

"What are you looking for?"

"A crack maybe, like the one we found the tunnel and why are you whispering?"

I couldn't answer that, I just felt as if something was going to happen, as if there were danger close by. I heard another click and looked to where Luc had stuck his penknife in a small slit in the wall.

"How did you see that? It's so small."

"Good eyesight and a nose for adventure. Here you take the torch and I'll push the wall, see if it opens the same way as the other one did."

I took the torch from him and held it out in front of me only to find my hands were shaking. Luc noticing grinned,

"Are you scared? We can go back if you like."

I shook my head, there was no way he was going to call me chicken!

"Just open it "I hissed.

The wall swung open and the torch beam illuminated a huge shape with a mouth full of sharp white teeth or fangs. I screamed and dropped the torch plunging the place into darkness as the shape launched itself forward snarling loudly.

I felt only slightly better for having seen, in that fraction of a second of light, that there were bars between us and the whatever it was. I searched around on the floor of the room on my hands and knees for the torch which had gone out. Finding it with relief I picked it up and flicked the switch but it stayed stubbornly dark and as I felt the front I could tell the glass and bulb were broken from the shock of hitting the rock floor. The monster subsided as it worked out it couldn't reach us and I turned to speak to Luc.

"Luc? Luc where are you?"

There was no answer, I was alone in the dark with whatever creature lay beyond the bars.

My voice started the monster snarling and attacking again and I moved backwards as far as I could go, hoping to feel the space where we had discovered and opened the door but all I could feel was rock, I must have gotten turned around in my panic and Luc had run back upstairs to get another torch or a weapon or even help maybe. I took a few deep breaths and ran my hand along the stone wall desperately seeking a gap. I hadn't heard the door swing shut but then neither had I heard it swing open so that didn't exactly help me keep calm.

"Luc please, where are you?"

Still there was no reply and I began to panic. Sinking to the floor and stretching out as far as I could I searched around for a sign of the exit from this awful place but all I could feel was cold stone and dust until my fingers caught against an iron bar and I froze. Would the monster sense my fingers close and attack? It's breathing had calmed somewhat and there were no sounds of paws or claws against the stone floor so it must have settled down.

I waited for Luc to get back, he wouldn't leave me down here too long, knowing I was alone and with the beast...beast? Was this the beast of Gevaudan? No, that was crazy, it had died centuries ago. It couldn't still be alive...could it? I strained to hear any movement but there was silence except for the breathing of whatever was behind the bars and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was, I just wanted to get out of here. I scrabbled in my pockets but I had nothing that would help me find my way out. Thinking perhaps the opening was just out if reach I lay down and pressed my feet against the cave wall then stretched my arms above my head my fingertips searching for a gap but contacting with only stone. Twisting round I put my feet against another wall and tried again but still no joy, when I felt a third wall I understood I was locked in here with only the iron bars between me and the beast whatever it was. I just hoped the bars would hold, after all how old were they? And more importantly where was Luc? Why wasn't he back with help or another torch?

Time passed very slowly in the darkness as I listened to the beasts breathing become softer, was it going to sleep? If so perhaps I could explore the rest of this small space a little better. I waited some more until I couldn't hear the breathing at all or at least no noisier than my own. It must be asleep so I got to my knees as quietly as I could then slowly I stood up, tense and waiting for the snarling to start again, and then I heard an unfamiliar voice,

"Luc? Is that you Luc?"

There was someone else in here with me, but who was it? It sounded like a young man, perhaps just in his teens, the voice breaking but still croaky.

"My name is Bella, what's yours? Who are you? Do you realise there's something in here with us? Something dangerous?"

I waited for the snarling to break out again but all heard was a sharp intake of breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carlisle

Charlie was full of the letters from Bella, it sounded like she was enjoying herself in France but I wondered if she thought about us, or Jasper in particular. He was noticeably more withdrawn and Esme had to blackmail him into going to Denali for the wedding. If he didn't go then neither would the rest of us,

"We should show a united front Jasper please. It will do you good to get out of Forks for a week or two."

I think he only agreed because he didn't have the strength, mental strength, to argue with her especially when Rose who didn't know why her brother was acting so strangely backed Esme up.

We flew to Denali two days before the wedding which had been organised by Eleazer and Carmen with a little help from Irina and Kate although when we got there I suspected there was some jealousy from the two sisters. They had all been drawn to Edward and Tanya not only capturing him but also being the first of the sisters to find her mate was a little galling to the others. Edward seemed very happy and I had to say they made a handsome couple. Neither ventured far from the other and they had to be almost crowbarred apart for Edward's bachelor night. The girls were going to a nightclub, probably so the sisters could find a suitable date for the wedding while we men were going to hunt in the park. Emmett was determined to find himself a polar bear which kept us amused at least for a while but then Eleazer took me to one side.

"Is there something wrong with Jasper?"

"No, why?"

"He's very withdrawn, more than usual. I know the girls are a little pushy but he doesn't even seem to notice them. Is it because Alice and Garrett are coming to the wedding? I did wonder if it might be awkward."

"Oh no, I think he's accepted Alice's choice. He's just a little thoughtful that's all."

"Thoughtful? I see, is it anything to do with a woman? Only in my experience that look is usually associated with a woman."

"It's not for me to say Eleazer."

"I'll bet its a human, Bella Swan. I went out with her for a short time in Forks but I never thought my brother would fall for her. Now that is amusing."

We hadn't noticed Edward coming up behind us and I turned on him crossly.

"Edward you keep your mouth shut about that, Its got nothing to do with you and I promise you this, if you say anything about Jasper to anyone, either now or during the wedding, I will make sure that your honeymoon is very short-lived. I wonder what your bride would think if I told her you fell for her on the rebound from Bella."

He snorted but his eyes showed he was worried

"There's no need for threats Carlisle, I wasn't going to say anything to embarrass my brother."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it,"

He ran off after Emmett at this point leaving us alone again.

"Is it true?"

Yes but he refuses to do anything about it."

Doesn't he understand that he'll be forced to act eventually?"

"I don't think its a case of acting, more a matter of worthiness."

"Oh I see. That's a difficult one to overcome."

"I've done all I can Eleazer, the rest is down to him."

Jasper

I heard them discussing me and was pleasantly surprised by the way Carlisle took my part. I'd considered leaving the Cullens but I needed their support and understanding now more than ever and where else could I go? Not France, never! Peter wouldn't understand and there was no one else. If I left Carlisle and Esme I would be totally alone and I didn't think I could cope like that. My attitude had been noticed by everyone but no one asked me to my face what the problem was, at least not until the day of the wedding when Alice and Garrett turned up. He was wary at first but I had no quarrel with him, he and Alice were meant for each other in a way she and I had never been so I went over to shake his hand. After the ceremony Alice pulled me away from the reception into a more secluded spot where she knew we wouldn't be overheard.

"Jasper what on earth is the matter?"

"Nothing Alice. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"Then you tell me, you're the one who sees everything."

She looked taken aback at my tone of voice,

"It's a strange thing Jasper but I lost your future a while back. I don't know why or how but you faded from view. Something happened but I don't know what. I do get a bad feeling though, something is going to happen, whether to you or someone else I don't know but the air feels like it does before a thunderstorm, heavy with menace."

"That's me thinking of all the things I'd like to do to Edward."

"Yes he's still an arrogant fool I see but I don't think it concerns Edward somehow."

Carlisle

Esme was worried that Jasper might vanish before we left for our return flight, she had seen Alice corral him yesterday after the ceremony and was scared that she might upset him but he was there waiting when we reached the airport. Seeing Esme's worried expression he managed a half-smile,

"Don't worry I just went for a run., I wouldn't leave without telling you."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise Esme"

She sat beside him on the flight and her company cheered him up a little, Esme had a way of making things seem better, as if her love and compassion brimmed over and filled others too but I knew it would take more than that to cure what ailed our son. I thought if Bella came to visit Charlie again he might just be persuaded to speak to her so I would put out feelers, see if there was any possibility that she might visit, perhaps at Christmas or for the New Year. It was a faint hope but it was the only hope I had at the moment.

When we got back Jasper disappeared on his bike, I knew what he was doing but I could have told him it wouldn't work. You couldn't outrun your destiny no matter how fast you travelled. Perhaps movement was his way of dealing with the pain of separation but eventually it would win. Esme sat at the window waiting for his return and terrified it might not happen. Rose had noticed Jaspers change in demeanour in Denali and asked both of us if we knew what the problem was. We didn't tell her but I think she was under the impression that seeing Alice with Garrett had upset him in some way. If she'd have thought about it she would have understood it wasn't likely but with no other clues it was the best she could come up with. The atmosphere in the house was affected by the worry but for now all we could do was wait and hope he would change his mind and go to France.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Charlie

The phone ringing woke me up but I was used to it as a police officer so I snatched it up without bothering to put the light on,

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie?"

"Renee? What's up?"

Her voice sounded scared and I sat up switching the bedside lamp on and looking at my clock, it was three thirty in the morning!

"Charlie its Bella."

"What's happened?"

My heart sank, it sounded like bad news, and then I heard a strangled sob.

"Renee? What's happened to Bella?"

"She's disappeared, just vanished."

"From the château?"

"We just got back from our honeymoon and found out. She and Luc went out went out yesterday morning and never came back. The staff have been looking for them ever since."

"Went where? From what she wrote me the château is in the middle of nowhere."

"No one seems to know. They thought she and Luc had gone for a picnic as they did most days but when the housekeeper came to call them for dinner she couldn't find either of them, not in their rooms or the library and they spent most of their time in the library. Her coat is still in her room along with her shoes, she was only wearing sandals."

"You mean she's been missing overnight without any protection from the elements?"

"Charlie don't snap at me, it isn't Forks you know, it's not raining here, in fact it's very warm."

"What are you doing to find her Renee? Have you called the police or whatever the hell they call them over there?"

"Jean and the garde forestier are out searching now and the police are on their way."

"What the hell is a garde whatever?"

"A gamekeeper, he knows the area best, the trouble is that there is a pack of wolves on the prowl. I'm sorry to worry you but I had to talk to someone, Jean is out on the search."

"She's my daughter too Renee, I have a right to know. I'm flying out, I've got the address on Bella's letters."

"Charlie we are in the middle of nowhere as you put it, how are you going to get here? You don't even speak French."

"You let me worry about that, if you hear anything at all you ring me straight away, you got that?"

She agreed then rang off and I got up cursing, how could Bella go missing in a château in the middle of France? I grabbed my keys and drove straight to the station to reorganise the rota's.

I grabbed the first flight I could to Paris and made sure Renee knew I was on my way but I didn't expect what waited for me when I landed. A chauffeur stood in arrivals with my name on a board,

"Chief Swan? Monseiur Chastel arranged for me to pick you up and take you to a private airstrip, he thought you would want to get to the château as quickly as possible and it would take a long time to drive there."

I was impressed, Renee's new husband was obviously loaded and not only that but happy to help me if he could. At the airstrip a small plane was waiting ready and we took off almost immediately. The flight wasn't long but it gave me time to organise my thoughts. I was hoping it might be possible to speak to whoever was in charge of the search but I was ready to start searching myself if necessary.

Her husband was waiting when the plane landed and introduced himself before guiding me to another chauffeur driven car that again took off straight away. Sitting in the rear with him I was relieved when he spoke,

"Renee is at the château but I thought you would like to know how matters stand. I know Renee told you we found the two missing when we returned home from our honeymoon and no one has seen them since. The château has been searched by my own staff and the police but no sign of them was found. My gamekeeper and the grounds staff are searching the surrounding countryside along with the police but so far there have been no clue as to where they went. The villagers are also looking for them but again no news yet."

"Where would they be likely to go Jean? Bella has never done anything like this before and she isn't the outdoors type. Would Luc have taken her somewhere?"

"Luc is a very responsible young man and like Bella he has never done anything like this. Perhaps they went for a walk and became lost. I'm sure we will find them soon."

As we drove up to the château I could see figures on the mountainside checking out the undergrowth and that brought a chill to my bones. I'd done that myself a couple of times and neither had a happy ending.

"Have there been any reports of strangers in the area?"

"You are thinking perhaps of abduction?"

"Or kidnap for ransom yes, you're obviously a wealthy man".

"There have been no ransom demands or correspondence from anyone so I doubt that Charlie."

Renee ran down the steps to hug Jean then turned to me and I have to admit she looked stricken,

"Charlie I'm so sorry. The kids got on great and the staff were here with them. I don't know what happened, they've just disappeared without a trace."

"No news from the local police then?"

"No nothing yet. They're widening the search but its cold at night here and she didn't have a jacket with her or anything."

"I'm sure Luc will make sure she is safe Renee dear."

I wish I was as confident as her new husband but in my experience when young people went missing without any preparation and seemed to vanish into thin air there was usually an outside influence at work.

As the days went on with no sign of either Bella or Luc and no ransom note or anything I began to lose hope. I'd stretched my leave as far as I could with Eddy and the others working extra duties to cover me and eventually I had to leave France and fly back home. I'd established a relationship with the chief of police who was dealing with my daughter's disappearance and he promised to ring as soon as he had any news. Jean arranged a private flight back to Paris and I flew back to the States with a heavy heart, wishing I'd kicked up a stink about Bella moving to France although I couldn't blame Jean. He hadn't left the youngsters alone or anything and the château was well protected from any wild animals that might live close by. I'd heard the wolf pack howling the night before I returned and it made my blood run cold but even a wolf pack couldn't take down two teenagers and leave no trace. The last known wolf attack on a human had been two years before but it was evident what had happened from the state of the abandoned body and the surrounding area. This time there was nothing, no signs of a struggle, no blood, no ripped clothing, nothing, it was as if they had been snatched by aliens and taken away in their space ship.

Harry was waiting in Seattle when my plane touched down and drove me back to Forks while I filled him in

"There's nothing Harry, no clues at all. They just vanished, I checked out the château so did the police and the staff who knew it inside out. We combed the surrounding countryside but there was just nothing. Chastel promised to keep in touch and the police chief but I think even they are losing hope. What happened to my little girl Harry?"

I closed my eyes and fought back tears as Bella's face smiled at me from my memory, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. I would work while I sorted out some compassionate leave and get a stand in to take my place and then fly out but this time I'd be better prepared. I'd taken only clothes for a couple of days this time in my rush to get there but I would be packing for a long stay if necessary next time I went to France, unless I had news in the meantime.

**For anyone worried about Renee forcing Bella to go to France when she's an adult I just wanted to say I messed with the ages so Bella went to Forks earlier than in Twilight and she is still under 18 for the beginning of this story, please allow me a little poetic licence. Jules x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jake 

I waited for Harry's return eager to hear if there were any news of Bella. With my actions I hadn't exactly covered myself in glory with her but she was still my friend and I would always love her at least a little and I hated the thought that something might have happened to her over there. I knew she hadn't been alone but I had no idea what this Luc guy was like. The truck pulled up outside our cabin and I saw Harry go in so I ran over from the garage to hear the news but as I reached the door something made me stop, Billy and Harry were talking in hushed voices.

"Chastel? Do you think he's involved in Bella's disappearance?"

"If it's the same one Bella and his son might have been targeted. We know the Protecteurs still watch for revenge."

"I think we need to speak to Old Quil and decide what, if anything, we can do."

"I'll call in and see him, arrange a meeting and I think we'd better involve Sam too."

Harry walked out as I feigned running up from the garage,

"Harry any news on Bella?"

"No I'm sorry Jake there isn't. Charlie had to come back but he's arranging to return to France in a couple of weeks if necessary."

I watched as he climbed in the truck and drove off then went inside to speak to Billy,

"Still no news then?"

"Apparently not, it's very hard on Charlie, we should give him as much support as we can."

I nodded and went through to my room unwilling to confront my dad until I knew more about what was going on. I had two pieces of information but I didn't know what they meant, Chastel was obviously the name of someone in France but what were the Protectors? Did it mean the same in English? The protectors? What were they? I decided to keep an eye out and when the elders had this meeting I'd find a way of listening in. I wondered why Sam Uley should be included, the elders seemed to be deferring to him a lot these days and there was certainly something strange going on, something that now I came to think about it started around the same time as the Cullens arrived in Forks. I was aware that the elders hated and despised the Cullen family but again I had no idea why, they had never come onto the res and no one from the tribe would go to the clinic now Cullen worked there. Forks was becoming a place of mystery and I was going to find out why.

When Billy told me Harry was picking him up the following evening I knew they were having this meeting about Bella so I followed the truck to Old Quils place on the edge of the village and found a vantage point where I could see into the cabin and hear what was being said. Harry, Sue, Old Quil, Sam Uley, Billy, and Jared where there, what the hell was Jared doing? I knew he hung around with Sam all the time these days but he was hardly an elder. Old Quil began to speak,

"Harry tells me that Bella's disappearance may be connected to the protectors in some way. She was living at Chastel's château when she disappeared,

"Chastel? Who's he?"

Old Quil turned his gaze on Sam.

"There is a legend that werewolves once inhabited the area of France where the Chastel's château stands and that they preyed on the people of the area, mainly women and children but some men too. The bodies were found headless and mutilated, parts eaten. The King of France sent huntsmen to kill the beast but they couldn't find it. One day Jean Chastel who was a humble farmer shot a huge wolf and after that the attacks stopped. People thought he had killed the beast of Gevaudan but the protectors, the guardian tribe knew better."

"So why did the attacks stop if he didn't kill the werewolf?"

"Because there never was a werewolf, we know such beings exist but there was no werewolf activity in that area of France, the protectors made sure of that."

"Then what killed the peasants?"

"Ah, that is the question isn't it? The protectors suspected the killings were the work of a shape shifter who was never identified, not one of their own, the Mastiff story being a cover. Rumour has it that the shape shifter and dog were both held by Jean Chastel."

"Why?"

"He was poor and greedy. To make himself rich he needed to come to the attention of rich men. He trained the Mastiff to kill and started the rumour that a werewolf was killing the population then waited until the death toll was high enough to come to the attention of the King. A huge reward was put up to be claimed by the man who killed the werewolf. All Chastel had to do was find a big enough wolf, kill it and destroy the Mastiff and bury the body. Chastal becomes a rich man, a hero and the killings stop."

"Why a shape shifter though?"

"It was thought some of the killings were too brutal to be the work of the dog, the decapitations for example. He was never tracked down but it was suspected he might be related to Chastel and it was his initial attacks that gave Chastel the idea."

"So you think Bella was murdered by another dog? Or the shape shifter, I mean A shape shifter?"

"Its possible but no bodies leads me to suspect that perhaps she is still alive, but she has strayed into perilous territory in the château and if she's being held captive then she could well be in terrible danger. If she had been murdered all Chastel had to do was to leave her body to be found in the woods. Charlie says there are a pack of wolves in the area so it would be an easy explanation."

"But Chastel wasn't there when it happened."

"No he wasn't Sue, but his son was,"

"You think the son is involved in this? But he's missing too Quil."

Quil just nodded his head, he'd finished speaking and Sam stood up.

"If Bella has been taken by Chastel then eventually he will release her or he would have killed her straight away. All this police presence around the château must be worrying for him."

"Shouldn't we tell Charlie this?"

Quil shook his head slowly,

"It is a secret Sue. We cannot reveal the presence of our guardians."

"But Bella might be killed"

"Then that's what must be."

"We could go out there and track her down ourselves."

I wondered why Sam thought they would have more luck than the police even if they were good trackers.

"No Sam. The pack stays here, their role is to protect the tribe not others and especially not on another guardians territory".

"So we just leave her?"

"Yes, that's the way it must be. Do you know of any other young men who are close to phasing?"

"I think Paul and Embry possibly and Jake isn't far behind them. We need all the wolves we can get to watch the Cullens."

"The Cullens have a treaty with us and none of them has bitten a human. We leave them alone and they leave us alone in return."

The meeting broke up shortly after that and I was more confused than ever, I would have to question Billy about these things. He came in about an hour later surprised to find me waiting for him,

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I need to know about Chastel and the guardians, what Old Quil meant by phasing and what the Cullens are."

"You were eavesdropping."

"Yes and I want to know what's going on."

"Sam"

Sam Uley walked in at Billy's call and stood scowling disapprovingly at me,

"You should not have listened in Jacob it was wrong."

"Well I did so tell me what's going on."

I stumbled to bed an hour later, my mind reeling with the revelations Sam had made. The Cullens were vampires and the Quileutes had a wolf pack to protect them from the Cullens. Phasing was what they called it when one of the Quileutes turned into a wolf. Then he explained a little more about the Chastels. When I asked him to contact the protectors in France and ask for their help he shook his head,

"It's not as easy as that Jake, they wont act against Chastel without proof and not for a human girl anyway. Each tribe only protects its own and Bella is a stranger to them."

"You aren't going to do anything?"

"No."

"But Charlie is almost family Sam."

"Almost but not. We will not discuss this again. Charlie must do what he can along with the rest of the humans."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I waited shaking with fear and cold then I heard the voice again,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bella, I live here."

"No it's not safe, you must leave if it's not already too late."

"What do you mean too late? What's going on?"

"Why did you come here to Gevaudan?"

"Where? Oh I remember, that's what this place used to be called. My mother married Jean Chastel and we live in the château. Who are you and what happened to the monster that was in here?"

"He remarried at last. I feared he might never find love again but Bella it's not safe for you here."

"But why? Jean has been very good to me and I like his son Luc too."

"Jean is a good man, doing his best but Luc, he's not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know the history of this area?"

"Yes if you mean the beast of Gevaudan. I read about it and Luc told me the rumours but that was a long time ago."

"Oh yes, a very long time ago but history repeats itself, did you know that? And metamorphe's don't die out."

"A what? Metamorph, is that a person who can change into something else?"

"Yes, in your language I think it is called shape shifting."

"Are you saying that Jean is a shape shifter or Luc? That's crazy."

"Jean comes from a long line of metamorphes. His ancestor was also Jean Chastel and he was responsible for the deaths that were attributed to the werewolf."

"But the rumour was that he trained a mastiff and it was this that killed the people."

"A safer rumour than that he was a loupe-garou himself because that's what the people were beginning to believe. There were many stories that circulated, who knows the truth after so long but if he were not then one of his family certainly was."

"So who are you? How do you know all this and why are you down here?"

"My name is Maudit."

He laughed bitterly so I knew it meant something bad,

"What does it mean in English?"

"Cursed. I am Jean Chastel's real son and I truly am cursed. I am a metamorphe but I have little control over my transformations so I am too dangerous to be allowed a normal life."

"Jean keeps you down here? His own son?"

"For everyone's safety yes. I have books and music and occasionally on a moonless night he will allow me out to run."

"Why don't you just keep running? Why come back?"

"I have nowhere to go and if I transformed in front of any one else I would be killed or trapped. This is my sanctuary and my father loves me."

"So who is Luc?"

"A peasant boy Jean bought and installed here as his son when I started to transform as a baby. It was either that or kill me."

"Luc knows about you then?"

"Oh yes, he comes down here to tease me sometimes or to fetch me things if my father is away, but why he brought you here I don't know."

"Maybe he's jealous of his "father" having a new family."

"Possibly but now you've seen me my father can never allow you to go free. I'm so sorry Bella."

I sat in silence for a while thinking about Renee and the strange man she had just married. Maudit's story was a tragic one but as for Luc, what was he doing?

"Is my mother safe with Luc or do you think he might try to harm her?"

"She is safe enough, my father must love her or he would never have brought her to the château."

"Do you think he might look down here for me when he gets back?"

"Why should he? No one knows I exist except himself and Luc. For now Bella I want you to slide as far from the bars as you can and stay there because I may change at any moment and then I might not recognise your scent and attack."

I scrambled backwards until my back was hard against the rock wall and wrapped my arms around me, it was cold down here.

"Don't you feel the cold?"

"My body temperature is higher than a normal human my father tells me but I have blankets and a small stove. I don't like lighting it, I can see the walls of my prison too clearly. I'll slip a blanket through the bars for you but wait until I tell you its safe to collect it."

I heard a shuffling and then from the same direction came a soft cry followed by a low growl, Maudit was transforming and I clenched my jaw to stop myself from screaming although I sensed that this area was sound proofed, after all Jean didn't want anyone hearing his son now did he?

After a while I heard the growls fade away and then a sob,

"Maudit? Are you OK?"

There was a long silence and I moved closer to the iron bars and called his name again,

"Maudit?"

"Bella, I pushed a blanket through for you, its safe to take it now, I never transform twice too quickly."

"Thank you."

I groped around until my hand felt a soft blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders feeling warmer straight away.

"Does it hurt when you change?"

"No, not really but it's very frightening, one minute I'm a human and the next I'm a loupe. I mean wolf."

"Maybe you could teach me some French, you speak very good English."

"My father buys me courses in languages and anything else I want, he thinks I should be well educated even though I'm never going to see the world or have a job. Are you feeling warmer now?"

"Yes thank you, just scared now, I hate the dark down here, its claustrophobic."

"Its better for you in the dark, you don't want to see what I become, that's what made you scream and drop your torch after all."

"That was the shock of it. Now I know I don't think I'd be so scared. Would you mind...well...could I touch your hand, I just want a little human contact, you said there was nothing to worry about for a while."

I heard him swallow loudly then move closer and I did the same.

I reached out to touch his hand and the shock when I felt how warm it was must have communicated itself to him because he tried to pull back but I held on.

"I'm sorry Maudit I'm not scared I was just surprised how warm you are. How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen soon."

"Fifteen? You've been down here fifteen years?"

"Almost. My mother died just after I was born and I started to change almost immediately so he paid a woman to come and look after me but she got scared, she had a heart attack and died."

"Then what happened?"

"He looked after me himself, when he had to go away he would leave me in here with food and water and all the things he thought I would like. As I was a wolf a lot of the time it didn't really matter I guess."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I did but my father comes down when he can and I have my books. He taught me to read and write. I keep a journal when I can, I don't know why because no one will ever read it but I like writing. Do you read?"

"Yes I love books."

"Who's your favourite author?"

"I like the classics, Shakespeare, Dickens, Austin, Bronte, Hardy. What about you?"

"I like Dickens, I can lose myself in his world when I read, I feel like Joe the crossing sweeper in Tom All Alones from Bleak House, no one notices him, as if he didn't exist."

"That's sad. How do you read in the dark?"

"I don't, I have some flash lights and a lantern but I didn't want to scare you."

"Please, I'd love some light. I want to see the person I'm talking to."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes."

I heard a click and a lantern illuminated the room I was trapped in. My side was a bare stone wall, a chamber cut in half by an iron grating. Beyond it was another room containing furniture and book shelves but I only had eyes for the slender figure looking at me uncertainly. He had very pale skin and honey blond hair and reminded me of a younger Jasper Hale, only the eyes were different, Maudit had huge amber eyes that watched me carefully. He was naked but he didn't seem to notice and I guessed that as he shifted often clothes would only get ruined. I smiled and held out my hand,

"Pleased to meet you Maudit."

He stretched out his own hand cautiously until it met mine and curled around it briefly to shake it before withdrawing it again.

"Hello Bella, its good to see you at last."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I wondered how long it would be before someone came to look in on us, I was under no illusions that I was going to get out of here easily. It was a certainty that now I'd seen Maudit I wouldn't be allowed free to tell of him. I wasn't cold any longer but I was hungry and thirsty and exhausted from all the tension.

"How often does your father visit you?"

"Every few days now you are here with fresh food to supplement the packet stuff and fresh water."

"I wonder how Luc plans on talking his way out of this, after all I'd never have found you by myself. Don't you think maybe your father might help me?"

He laughed a harsh barking noise,

"I think Luc has his own plans for you Bella. If I know him my father will never know you are here."

There was a clicking noise and the section of wall slid back to reveal Luc standing there, a rifle aimed at my chest.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you with my "brother" but I had to make a few arrangements. Follow me Bella."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere a little more comfortable and away from the beast, he's dangerous you know."

"No, I'm staying here."

He smiled and turned the rifle to point it at Maudit,

"You come with me or I shoot him. It wont kill him but it will hurt a lot."

I looked back at Maudit and smiled,

"It was nice meeting you, I'm sorry I have to leave."

Luc chortled and motioned with the rifle stepping well back for me to pass him. I heard a shot and as I turned, screaming Maudits name, I felt a sharp impact on the back of my head and collapsed into blackness.

Luc

My father was an idiot, how could he bring someone else to the château? Someone who would usurp my place as his only child. The château was mine and I wasn't sharing it with any rivals. Renee was OK, she was no threat but Bella? I had to think fast so I put the book where I knew she would find it and it was easy to lead her down here to Maudits little den. The fact they had bonded in some strange way made me smile, my brother really thought she liked him? Who in their right mind would associate with a dangerous and uncontrolled shape shifter, he was crazy. While they were together I went back to the main part of the château and making sure I was unobserved I collected the last few things together. The huge attics were full of junk some of which came in handy. I had bundled it all up and transported it in several journeys back to the cellars. When I'd been exploring I found several rooms like the one my dear brother lived in, minus the iron bars of course and well away from him. It didn't take long to turn the room into another cell, I was even kind enough to furnish Bella with books, a mattress, covers. All I had to do now, knowing she was finally coming to live down here was to make sure there was enough food and water to keep her alive for a couple of weeks. I knew I couldn't see her for a while because I would need to furnish my own alibi and a reason for her disappearance. I could have just killed her but I liked Bella as a companion, just not as a rival. After she calmed down I was sure I could get her to forgive me and we could become friends again. The thought of having my own secret was intoxicating, I would be just like my father.

Once I'd moved Bella's unconscious body to her new quarters I went back and unlocked Maudits cage. It was all part of my master plan and I was making sure I had crossed all the ts. He was still unconscious from the shot I fired into his chest but I knew it would only be a matter of days before he was fit again, I'd made sure while Jean was away that I'd kept him hungry knowing it would slow his rate of recovery but my father didn't need to know that and he didn't know I had a key to Maudits cage, I'd made an impression and got one made while I was away at school, it wasn't difficult to find someone in town who would do such a thing if the payment was in cash.

All I had to do now was to hide until father and Renee got back and the hunt started for us in earnest. Then I could put my plan into operation. I'd timed it so we went missing just before they were due back. I didn't want to be hanging around too long after all. From a vantage point on the mountainside I watched the police and villagers search knowing there was nothing to find. Then another man turned up, one who I assumed to be Bella's father. That slowed things down, after all I could hardly turn up while he was there, he might ask too many awkward questions, he was a police officer himself and he knew his daughter well.

I chafed at the delay but it couldn't be helped so I watched impatiently for his departure and once he'd left I made my move. Under cover of darkness I skirted the village and ran on as far as I could before dawn, hiding in the tree line as I prepared myself. I ripped my shirt and jeans with a rough flint to resemble claw slashes and ground dirt into my face and hands. Then came the part I wasn't looking forward to but it couldn't be helped, I had to look authentic. I slashed my arms with the same flint hissing in pain as it cut through my flesh then allowed the cuts to bleed freely onto my clothes before rubbing dirt in them to stop the bleeding and make it appear I had been wounded some days before, as I fought the wolf who attacked us. The wounds were too new but I couldn't do anything about that I didn't think anyone would notice especially with my father being who he was. The rifle I'd shot Maudit with I smashed against a boulder until it was damaged and then I was ready. Crawling from the trees I lay on the path I knew was heavily travelled by the villagers and waited to be discovered.

It didn't take long and I was soon picked up by my father and taken back to the château, those who found me being rewarded handsomely to keep their mouths shut and not start any rumours about the beast of Gevaudan reappearing. Renee was waiting and I could see she was stricken rushing over to help me from the car, her face white with shock when she saw my injuries. I told them my

story about going on a picnic with Bella, taking the rifle for protection from wolves. How Bella had insisted we go further than I was comfortable with and then all about the attack by this huge wolf. How it had dragged Bella off and I had followed trying to get a good shot or at least track it to its lair, how I had shot at it in desperation as it sensed and attacked me. How I had fallen down a small ravine and spent days getting out again. I waited to see if I'd forgotten anything but my story was believed just as I'd hoped.

Renee was grateful I'd tried to save Bella and although the police and others searched the area I was able hazily to describe it rained heavily for a week and as they put it, destroyed any clues as to the wolf's direction of travel. Slowly the whispers started, La Bete du Gevaudan had reappeared. Of course the place was soon thick with monster hunters all falling over themselves to be the first to spot the creature which helped to further mess up the scene. As for my father, as soon as he discovered Maudit with a bullet wound and an open cage, he immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and I was home free. He thought he had failed to secure Maudits cage and my dear "brother" had wandered out and transformed then followed my scent, one he recognised, and had attacked. After I shot him he made his way back to his sanctuary knowing he would be hunted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Charlie

I guess in my heart of hearts I knew this news would come eventually, two kids wouldn't just have disappeared but when I finally heard from Renee it still broke my heart.

"Charlie, Luc has been found badly injured. They were attacked by a wolf, he shot at it when it attacked but it still dragged Bella off. There's no sign of her body but the police are scaling back the search now its a body hunt."

I understood that decision, we'd had to make it ourselves a few times and it was always hard when we had to explain it to the next of kin. They wanted to believe their loved one was still alive but it got to the point when it became obvious you weren't looking for a living person any longer. Now I knew how it felt when there was no body to bury, no grave to mourn over.

"I'll come out"

"Don't Charlie, there's no point and its so expensive. I appreciate the thought and I'll let you know if we hear any more. I'm so sorry Charlie. I never thought something like this might happen."

"I know Renee, I never blamed you, take care now."

I was torn, I wanted to be there but I knew she had a husband to comfort her and there was nothing I could constructively do. I put the phone down and lay my head on my hands as the tears started to fall, my little girl was dead, killed by a wolf. I knew what that was like, I'd seen the result of a wolf attack a few times and it wasn't pretty. I don't know how long I sat like that but eventually I got up and swilled my face with cold water then made myself a coffee and put a tot of brandy in it before picking up the phone once more and dialling Billy's number. I may as well get it over with straight away, then I'd take a few days off to pull myself together. As soon as he heard my voice he knew what was coming and all I got was,

"Hang on Charlie I'll be with you soon."

That was a true friend and as I sipped the scalding coffee without even tasting it I clenched my jaw to stop the tears from falling again.

Billy

I called for Jake but he had obviously gone out without telling me so cursing I phoned Harry's place and luckily Sue answered,

"I just heard from Charlie and I need to get over there Sue. Could you drive me only Jake's disappeared?"

"Sure Billy, is it bad news?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Hold on I'll get the car keys and be there in a few minutes."

As I wheeled myself to the door I thought I heard movement at the back of the cabin, was Jake back there? Then I remembered he always left his window open a little so it was probably just the wind stirring whatever he'd left on his window sill. Within a couple of minutes Sue was outside and as she put the chair in the trunk I pulled myself inside the car and we drove off fearing the worst.

Jake

I'd been asleep on my bed when the phone rang and heard Billy's conversation with Sue, was it bad news? Is that why Billy was in such a rush to get to Charlie's place? I didn't believe Bella was dead and I wouldn't unless they could show me her body. To me there was still hope as long as she remained missing and she was with Chastels son so that gave her a better chance of survival didn't it? Or was he involved? Were the whole family involved? I just had no answers.. I tried to think of a way of helping find Bella but I couldn't afford to fly to France even if I'd had a passport. It was too far and too expensive but there had to be a way, there must be someone who thought enough of Bella and had the money to go look for her. Alone I couldn't do anything and it was pretty obvious that the wolf pack led by Sam weren't going to get involved. I could tell Charlie what I'd overheard but would he believe me? I doubted it, I hardly believed it myself. That left me with nowhere to go and as I lay on my bed, eyes closed trying to understand what might have happened I had a sudden idea.

There was a possibility, enough of a possibility that I jumped off the bed and slipped out my window. There was one other avenue I could try and much as I hated that idea I liked the idea of Bella injured or lost, even dead, less so I set off through the woods towards the Cullen house. I ran faster than usual and felt really hot when I reached it but I didn't have time to worry about myself. I ran up the steps hoping someone would be there and they wouldn't all be asleep, I hadn't thought about that possibility, would they be curled up in their coffins full of earth? What was I saying? I was beginning to think I was losing my mind despite what I'd heard and however sincere Sam and the others had been.

Jasper

We had only been back a couple of days and hadn't seen anybody, Carlisle was still on leave and spending time with Esme while Rose and Emmett had decided to stay in Denali for another week, just to annoy Edward I thought. Carlisle had invited me to go hunting with Esme and himself but I just wasn't in the mood, it was nice to have the house to myself. Suddenly I heard the sound of running feet and a heart thumping slightly too fast for a human but I smelled blood, tainted by something, this must be one of the wolf pack but what were they doing here? Especially in the middle of the night. I put my book away and went down the stairs as the frantic knocking started. As I opened the door Billy Blacks son stepped back warily.

"Jacob Black. What do you want?"

"Is Carlisle here?"

"No, only me."

"Shit! Well I guess I don't have time to wait. Are you a vampire?"

I looked at him without speaking,

"Well I guess I have to take Sam's word for that, I need your help."

"You need help from us? You'd better come in then."

He slipped by me and stood in the hall looking around,

"Come up"

He followed me upstairs to the family room where I pointed to a chair,

"Sit down, I wont bite I promise."

He glared at me,

"Not funny Cullen, I know exactly what you are."

"Good, then maybe you can cut straight to the chase. What is it you think we can help with? Oh and by the way its Hale not Cullen."

"Yeah and I guess that's an alias too, still you know Bella Swan?"

I feigned indifference,

"Yes, she went to the same school as we do but you know that."

"Well she's gone missing in France."

I straightened and my whole body felt drenched in icy water.

"Missing?"

"Yeah I guess I'd better tell you the whole story."

Jasper

As I listened I couldn't make up my mind if he was telling the truth but then why would he be here if it were a lie knowing what we were and the fact we were enemies of his people?. His anxiety was enough to convince me.

"So why come to us?"

"Because I can't do anything myself, I don't have the money to travel to France or the know how

to fight off a werewolf or shape shifter or whatever it is that has Bella, but I'm guessing you do."

He was right and I was already planning my journey but there were a few things I wanted to clear up.

"Why are you so interested in Bella?"

"She's a friend, so's Charlie and I don't think the Quileute pack should have refused to act. If they wouldn't leave the Res themselves they could have asked the French guardian tribe for help. Instead they just washed their hands of her. It's not right when Charlie is almost family".

"So you want us to go over there and find her for you? What makes you think we would care any mote than Sam and the elders?"

"Not for me, for Charlie and for her sake if she's still alive. I think she saw your family as friends, don't you think helping a friend is important?"

"You said Charlie thinks she's dead, why don't you believe the same?"

"Because there's still a chance until a body is found and if these stories about werewolves and the like is true then she might be."

I wasn't going to tell him but I would have known if she had died, it would have resonated inside me. Bella was alive but in grave danger by the sound of things.

"Very well, I'll go."

"Take me with you."

"If I do that it will declare war with your tribe and break the treaty as far as they are concerned."

"Look I'll leave a note, tell them I went willingly and why but please."

I knew how much it cost Jacob Black to plead with me and I thought more highly of him for his attachment to Bella.

"Do you have a passport?"

He shook his head then banged the table,

"No, and no way of getting one."

"If you're coming then you do as I say is that understood? I have the experience, you don't."

He looked at me hopefully and nodded,

"It's a deal."

"Right go and pack, leave your note and meet me at the treaty boundary in three hours it'll take me that long to organise things here. Oh yeah, before you go I need a photo."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

As soon as he'd left I rang Darius, he was the only person who could help with the logistics in the time frame.

"What is it you want Major?"

"A passport, a flight to Paris, and the use of a light aircraft, you know I have a pilot's license."

"So not a lot then. Who's the passport for?"

"My companion, I'll send you his photograph."

"His? The plot thickens, how soon do you need all this?"

"I'll be in Seattle in about four hours."

"Oh not a rush job then! Its gonna be difficult but I like a challenge. Care to tell me why you're flying off to France?"

I could hear his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop so I knew I wasn't holding him up.

"There's a girl in trouble who need our help."

"A girl? Are we talking warm-blooded?"

"Yes."

"OK, So the photo?"

"Just sent it via my phone"

"Let me check...got it. A Native American? The plot thickens more. What are you going up against?"

"Werewolves or shape shifters I don't know yet and it's too long a story to tell you now. I have to get moving. Can you do it?"

"Already sorted my friend, at least the flight to Paris, the light aircraft at the other end will be in place by the time you touch down, or at least I think we can do a little better than a Cessna. The passport will be waiting for you in Seattle, a courier at the main terminal, you'll recognise him. The flight to France doesn't leave until the morning so you've got plenty of time."

"I just hope she has."

Jasper

I left a letter for Carlisle and Esme to find when they returned from hunting. I just said I had news about Bella and was flying to France. They'd find out soon enough what the news was. If only we'd been here when the news she was missing came in instead of attending Edward's wedding in Alaska. I couldn't blame him for that much as I wanted to. No, it was just fate but I knew she was still alive and I wouldn't rest until I found her. I thanked Jake silently for coming to me with the news and it was good that he felt strongly enough to want to go search for her. I knew he was very fond of her, maybe even loved her, but he knew she didn't feel the same way, it was there in the love tinged with sadness I felt in him. I reversed my car out of the garage and drove away knowing I wouldn't be back until I had found her and this time I wouldn't allow her to slip away without telling her how I felt. I was being given a second chance and I didn't intend wasting this one.

Jake

I went back to the cabin and slipped back in through my window and I could hear low voices so I crept through the hall to listen, it was Billy and Harry.

"Thanks for the lift back Harry. Charlie was really bad and we thought it would be best if Sue stayed with him tonight."

"So they're convinced she's dead now?"

"Yeah, the son Luc explained the wolf had dragged Bella away although he said he shot it."

"You think it was a shape shifter? That hardly seems likely, we know they are a guardian tribe."

"Either that or a werewolf Harry, I doubt an ordinary wolf would have the strength to carry off a girl Bella's size after it was shot. Anyway they've scaled the search back now its a body recovery but there are some pretty inaccessible places around there so it might be they don't find her body for some time."

"Is Charlie flying back out there?

"No, not until they find something, he's in a real state Harry."

"He loved that girl you know. It's a terrible shame what's happened."

"Don't you think perhaps we should contact Johnny H or the French guardians, just to warn them they've got a problem?"

"Its none of our business Billy. The various tribes don't like others getting involved and the guardians in that area of France are still very touchy about what happened back when the beast of Gevaudan raised its head. Whatever killed Bella it won't make any difference to the outcome. She's dead and all we can do is to offer Charlie our support."

Yeah I thought, you could have done something but you wouldn't and now its too late. Was Bella really dead? I wouldn't believe it and I wasn't going to tell Jasper either in case he called off the trip, it was her only chance if she was still alive so I grabbed my bag and slipped back out through the window again hoping I wouldn't bump into the wolf pack or I might have some explaining to do. I left the note on my window sill and set off through the woods to the rendezvous spot. I was early but waiting around in the village just wasn't an option for me.

Jasper

Jake was waiting for me but I could feel his mood had darkened,

"What's happened Jacob?"

He shook his head,

"Nothing"

I sat with the car ticking over and he soon got the message, cough up or we stay right where we are.

"I heard my dad and Harry Clearwater talking. The French police think Bella is dead, they're scaling the search back to a body recovery. They're wrong though, I know it."

I could see how tense he was, he thought that if I believed she was dead I would turn around, instead I put the car into gear and drove towards Seattle and he relaxed.

"Jacob I think I should be honest with you, lay my cards on the table so to speak. I know you love Bella and I know she's fond of you but I love her too and I intend to find her and tell her so."

He glanced over at me,

"But you don't know that she loves you, especially when she finds out what you really are."

"That's true and I will have to tell her about it, before you do I guess, but I have to tell her and give her the option to tell me to leave or stay."

"Then I guess I just have to hope she tells you to shove off."

"Well at least we know where we stand, now let's get going before you're missed."

"Don't worry, I wont be missed for hours."

Jake

He parked the car in the long-term parking and we walked into the main terminal. It was all new to me, I'd never flown before and probably wouldn't again for a very long time, after all I had no one to visit that necessitated a flight. Just inside the terminal stood a tall dark-haired guy wearing shades and carrying a flight bag and a manilla envelope. Jasper nodded to him and he walked over turning his head to study me then took a passport out of the envelope and handed it to me,

"The photo was good enough. I got the tickets too."

He handed Jasper two tickets as I opened my passport to see the photograph that Jasper had taken before I left, I just hoped the passport would pass inspection or I might spend the next few weeks being interrogated by homeland security. Jasper seemed to understand my concern,

"It wont cause any alerts, Darius is the best."

The guy Darius then slung his flight bag back over his shoulder,

"So you gonna fill me in before we fly out?"

We? He was coming along? Jasper hadn't said anything about another person going with us. He sighed and shook his head,

"Now why would you want to fly to Paris Darius?"

"Well lets see...to keep an eye on you two I guess. Lets be fair, who in their right mind would leave a vampire and a shape shifter wandering around a strange country unescorted?"

"I'm not a shape shifter."

He turned his head to look at me again and smiled,

"You may think you're not but trust me Jake, you will be and that might come in very useful if we encounter another one."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

I woke up with an awful headache and a sense that something terrible had happened. Then I remembered the shot I'd heard, Luc had shot Maudit, had he killed him? I rolled over and touched the side of my head which was very tender. There was no blood on my fingers but my hair was stiff with it, the bastard had hit me with something, probably the stock of the rifle from the damage it had done to my scalp. I got up slowly fighting against the feeling of nausea in my stomach. When the room stopped spinning I opened my eyes again trying to make out where I was but everything was fuzzy. I dare not shake my head, knowing it would explode if I did, so I did the next best thing and rubbed my eyes. When I looked again my sight was a little better but it didn't help. I had no idea where I was except to guess that it was somewhere in the cellars under the château.

I crawled to the wooden door and pulled on the iron ring but it didn't budge, then I tried hammering on it, the booming hurt my head and after a while I was forced to stop but I didn't hear anything from outside. Still if no one had heard Maudit when he transformed there was little hope of the noise I made being heard. I saw a mattress and blankets in one corner and some packet foods and bottles of water and soda's in another along with the lantern that illuminated my prison and a bag of fresh batteries for it. There was also a pile of books and on the top was La Bete du Gevaudan, the small book I had found that led to this.

I crawled over to the mattress and lay down cushioning my sore head on a rolled up blanket and drifted off to sleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep, just the opposite. Peopled by wolves that changed into men and a huge dog with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs, then suddenly they all disappeared and I saw Jasper Hale standing there, as if he'd frightened them all away.

"Thank you Jasper"

I must have slept more deeply after that because when I woke up, although I still had a headache, it wasn't as violent and I managed to sip some water and eat a couple of dry cookies. I tried looking round the room again but I couldn't see any way out except the door and that was firmly fastened shut. What was Luc thinking? Why had he imprisoned me down here? I didn't understand what was going on but I wanted to so I sat cross-legged on my mattress and pulled the little book over. I would read it again and see if it helped at all. In my pocket I found a pencil I must have put in earlier so I could make note of anything important, if I found anything that was. It didn't take long to read the book and then I ripped the fly-leaf out of another cringing slightly as I did so and headed the piece of paper

The Beast of Gevaudan.

Facts

A lot of peasants, shepherds and the like were killed by something, some animal in the 1760s here close to the château.

A lot of hunters looked for it but none found it, experienced hunters from the king, which meant either this creature was extremely clever and cunning or it was being shielded or commanded by someone.

Jean Chastel shot and killed a very large wolf in the forest and the killings stopped at least for a while.

He was made rich by this action.

Fiction?

The creature was a werewolf according to the locals or a huge mastiff dog trained by Chastel to kill and possibly eat humans.

Jean Chastel killed a wolf, any wolf, to give himself the kudos of being the slayer of the beast.

Then there was what Maudit had told me,

He was a shape shifter, Jean Chastel had been one or a member of his family had. It was done for the money, after all he was a poor farmer in a poor village in a poor area.

Maudit said his father loved him and kept him down in the cellars only because he knew the authorities would kill him if they found out what he was. He couldn't control his changes so he was dangerous. Luc was only a peasant boy brought in to pretend to be Maudit and keep up the pretence. So it was in Luc's best interests that Maudit never get out. But why involve me? I hadn't found out anything about the beast or Maudit.

I thought about this, No, he led me straight to Maudit himself and he knew all the time where he was. The book had been his way of getting me involved in a search, a search that would lead to me being imprisoned here, but why? Because...because he saw me as a threat. I was now Jean's step daughter and when Jean died I would possibly inherit some of his property. Luc coming from a poor background wanted it all and until I came along that's what would have happened, it would all be his.

My watch was still working so at least I could tell how long I had been a prisoner here, Renee and Jean must be home by now and missed me or had Luc told them a tale of how a wolf or something killed me? His problem would be that he didn't have a body, or did wolves eat everything? I didn't even want to think about that! Would my dad fly over? I thought he would but I didn't expect he'd find anything and eventually he would be forced to fly back. From Maudit's experience I thought I might be a prisoner here for life. What did Luc intend doing with me? If he thought he had his own willing little girlfriend he was in for a rude awakening. I checked my pockets but all I had as a weapon was the pencil. I sharpened it against the rough stone floor until I had a point. If he tried anything I would jam it in his eye.

A few days later I wondered if he was going to leave me here to die. I only had a limited supply of food and water so I started rationing myself. Luckily there was a small hole in the floor of the room that went down further than I could reach so I designated that my toilet rather than use the lidded bucket Luc had supplied. There was no smell either so it must be very deep or open out somewhere underground. I started writing my diary but then realised it meant using up my valuable weapon so instead I found another way. I tore out individual words from the books he'd left here for me and arranged them on the floor of the far wall as a running commentary on what had happened to me although the only person who would ever see it would probably be Luc himself. There was little to do but tear and read but I refused to lose hope, somehow someone would come and save me I felt sure, or was it just wishful thinking? I chose to believe the former.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Renee

I couldn't sleep for thinking of Bella, feeling guilty I'd brought her here and to her death. Why they'd decided on a picnic outside the château grounds I couldn't understand but they had and my daughter had paid the ultimate price for their adventurous spirit. We thought Luc would be OK once he was home and his wounds cleaned and dressed by a doctor Jean had flown in especially but no, he developed an infection from the soil that had entered his body through the open wounds and that had turned to blood poisoning so now he was fighting for his life in a private hospital and his father and I took turns in sitting with him. The staff said he was young and fit and there was a good chance he would survive but he looked so ill, so fragile and my heart bled for him. Jean had to leave eventually to make some business calls and promised he would bring clothes back from the château the next day. I just hoped nothing terrible would happen while he was away.

Jean

Ironic that the same beast who had given my family all these riches could also be taking away my bogus son too. I had to leave the hospital to make sure Maudit was OK. I had gone down to see him after Luc came back to us and to my horror I saw the bullet wound in his chest. So it had been he who attacked Luc and killed poor Bella. I knew it wasn't his fault, I must have failed to ensure his cage was properly fastened when I visited last and he had transformed and escaped only to attack the very person who often spent time with him. I had been touched by Luc's insistence at sharing with me the visits to my poor son. This time he should be recovered enough to speak and I would have to explain to him what he had done, but that I forgave him.

At the château was a police officer just reporting in with no news on finding Bella's body but then I doubted they would. If Maudit hadn't eaten her then whatever he left would have been taken by the wolf pack that was still in the area. After he left I gave the staff an update on Luc's condition then made my way to the cellars and along to Maudits room. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find my poor son snarling and attacking the bars with his enormous claws so all I was able to do was put the soda bottles and some new books close enough that he could pull them through the bars when he transformed back and then with a sad farewell I left him to his rage.

I collected a change of clothes for Renee and myself along with a photograph of Luc and Bella from his bedside. I noticed some of Bella's CDs there, she must have loaned them to him so I picked them up too. Perhaps hearing familiar music would help to bring him back to us. I knew he wasn't actually in a coma but it was as close as it was possible to be and still react to outside stimuli. I packed everything in the trunk of my car, I didn't use Simon, he was needed by the staff and to run errands and I preferred my own company at this time. After a meal cooked and served by very subdued staff I started the long drive back to the hospital and as I turned out of the château gates I heard the howl of the wolves.

Jasper

The flight was long and tedious, not made any better by Jake falling asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead but it gave Darius and I time to talk so it wasn't all bad, besides which no one in the cabin could hear our low voices over Jake's noise.

"Are you going to tell me about this girl or not?"

"Not."

"Now Major you owe me at least an explanation as to why we're running off to France after a dead girl."

I stiffened and he knew he'd said the wrong thing but he waited patiently until I got my temper back under control enough to speak without ripping his head off,

"Bella is not dead. I'd know if she were."

"OK, so the stories aren't true. I can accept that but why are we going out there? And that includes the supersonic snorer here."

"Bella and I met when she was living with her father in Forks. I don't think she really noticed me but I noticed her"

"Ouch!"

"Yes so you see I'd know if she were dead. I didn't know there was any trouble until Jake here contacted me. Then I learned she was missing."

"Why did he contact you though? If he didn't know about you and her?"

"There is no her and I, only my feelings. He came to me or more correctly to the Cullens because he had no passport, no money, and no way of getting to France, but he knew the family were friends with her and we had the resources to get to France and hopefully take him with us. I was the only one home not that it would have made any difference, I'd still have been the one to go. I have to find her and make sure she's safe Darius."

"I understand Major. All we have to do is find her. I did a bit of digging and it seems this area and this guy her mum married, Jean Chastel, have a history of wolf predation."

I listened as he filled me in then nodded,

"Jake said something about the guardian tribe refusing to get involved. Do you think they are the ones who are responsible for the killings down the years and the beast of Gevaudan?"

"Nope neither do you, their job is protecting humans, even if only specific ones. They don't hunt and kill them, only us."

"Then do you think Jean Chastel was responsible?"

"The original? Possibly, he did well out of it but this one? No, he's too much the business man and he's not home much. Besides he's hardly going to set a trained wolf or dog on his own son and step daughter now is he?"

"An accident?"

"I don't see it Major. There was one thing though, the son. His wife died giving birth and the baby was kept away from everyone. He was never seen until he was three months old. His father said he was so disturbed by the death of his wife that he went into seclusion with the baby and a trusted servant. You have to wonder if there wasn't something more going on."

"Like?"

"I don't know...yet."

"Then give me a possibility."

"Well its just a far-fetched idea but what if the talk of shape shifters and werewolves pre-dated the guardian tribe?"

"Did it?"

"I'm working on that now."

"But you think there's a possibility that the shape shifter or werewolf that killed all those villagers in the 1760's was related to Jean Chastel?"

"Or was Jean Chastel himself."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I was getting worried now, I'd seen no one since I woke up in here almost three weeks ago and both my water and food were running low. Where was Luc? Was he going to leave me here to starve? I didn't think that was his intention but what if something happened to him? No one else knew I was here, the only person who could even tell Jean what had happened was a prisoner too and if his father came to see him and he was transformed into his wolf form he couldn't tell his father about me. Or was he dead? Had Luc killed him with the shot I heard?

I curled up on my mattress and pulled the cover over me still using the other to cradle my head. The cut was healing but it was so painful to the touch that I couldn't sleep without something soft to rest it on. My clothes were dirty and bloodstained from my head injury and although I had sacrificed a little water to rinse my underwear out a couple of times I didn't dare do it any more so I smelled even to myself. As I fell into an uneasy sleep I found myself repeating the same words I had done every time I'd fallen asleep in this place for the last two weeks,

"Let him find me. Please let him find me."

And I knew I wasn't referring to Luc but Jasper Hale, it was crazy, why would he be looking for me? I doubted he even knew I was missing but it gave me comfort to repeat those words over and over until I fell asleep.

Renee

I couldn't get away from a strange feeling that something was very wrong, Luc was still critical but he wasn't deteriorating any longer which was something. No this was something else, perhaps I was just tired. I refused to leave Luc feeling I owed it to him, after all he'd been injured trying to save my daughter's life. As I thought of that I remembered my last conversation with Charlie. He had taken it hard that the police were assuming Bella was dead, but he had never blamed me,

"So. still no news Renee?"

"I'm sorry. The police here seem to think that Bella's...well it will be gone by now. Especially with a wolf pack still in the area. I wish I hadn't gone and left her Charlie. I feel so responsible."

"Renee it wasn't as if you left her alone. She had a château full of staff and a step brother to look after her. They gambled, going outside the grounds after being warned how dangerous it could be, and they lost, well Bella did. How's Luc?"

"Still critical but the nursing staff are hopeful."

"And Jean?"

"Here most of the time. He only leaves when he really has to. After all I guess commerce goes on even when life seems to stand still."

"He's keeping it together for you honey."

He hadn't called me honey in years and it felt good, I couldn't help smiling.

"I know. I'm really sorry I don't have any news for you but I didn't want you thinking I'd forgotten you Charlie."

"I know. You sleeping?"

"No, you?"

"No I'm tired of the nightmares. You should try though. You were never any good if you didn't get enough sleep."

"You remember that eh? They weren't all bad times were they Charlie?"

I could hear the question in my tone.

"No, it wasn't all bad, we had Bella."

His voice broke on her name and he rang off, I knew he loved her as much as me but this call just underlined that. I had been waiting for him to ask how long the police would keep looking for a body before they gave up but I was glad he didn't. I couldn't stand the thought that one day soon they would just stop and she would become merely a name, a missing person with a question mark and deceased beside it.

Jean

I went straight to Maudit's room hoping he would be my son tonight and as I opened the door I heard him call my name,

"Pere?"

"Yes Maudit its me. I have been to see you but you've never been yourself."

"Where is Luc?"

"Luc? Why do you ask?"

Did he know? Did he remember what he'd done?

"He brought Bella here Pere, to see me and then he hit her."

"Luc hit Bella?"

"Yes. Then he shot me."

"Maudit, Luc said you attacked them on the mountainside and that's why he shot you. He said you dragged Bella off. Your door wasn't fastened when I came to see you."

"He's lying Pere. He hit Bella with the stock of the rifle then shot me."

"Why though? Why would he do that? He was injured Maudit, they looked like claw marks, they had torn his arms."

"Why don't you ask him? Get him here and ask him what he did."

"I can't son, he's in hospital, very sick."

"Then he's not looking after Bella. I'm sure he's hidden her somewhere Pere. Let me out and I'll find her."

"I can't son, I can't trust you. I'm sorry but I think your imagination made up that story because you couldn't face what you did."

"I didn't do anything Pere. I liked Bella, she was really sweet. We talked about books and things. She's the first person except you who's treated me like a human being."

It certainly sounded as if he'd met Bella and spoken to her but why would Luc bring her down here? He knew it was forbidden for anyone to know our secret. He must have told Maudit about Bella, that's how he knew she loved books. The trouble was that I couldn't ask Luc anything yet and I couldn't leave poor Maudit here free to roam, the staff would be killed or run and then everyone would know our family's terrible secret.

"I can't let you out son. I have to go back to the hospital but as soon as I can talk to Luc I'll ask him about Bella and why he brought her to see you, if he did."

I knew Maudit wasn't happy with my answer but it was the best I could do. I doubted Luc would have harmed Bella, it just didn't seem likely, he was so fond of her, they spent all their time together. Besides what reason would he have to harm her?

Bella

When I woke up I felt terrible, my head was aching again and I could hardly breathe, great all I needed now was a cold or the flu! I opened a bottle of water seeing I only had three left and took a couple of sips but my throat was so sore I had difficulty swallowing it. Food was beyond me so I wrapped myself in the blanket and closed my eyes again. I wondered idly if someone would find my skeleton many years hence and wonder how I'd got here. When I woke up I would write a message telling them that I had been imprisoned and murdered by Luc Chastel. Not that it would matter, he would be long dead before I was discovered. Behind my lids I saw Jasper Hale again and this time I saw his lips were moving and I concentrated on making out the words,

"Don't worry Bella I'll find you, keep fighting."

Was he really coming for me? I doubted it but it was a wonderful idea and I would dream it was true.

"I'll keep fighting, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

As the plane landed we were on our feet and the first ones off, I knew there was something very wrong and I couldn't bear the terrible feeling of dread that was creeping over me, Bella was in trouble and needed me.

"Don't worry Bella I'll find you, keep fighting"

As the words left my lips I felt something and I just knew that somehow she was aware I was here, looking for her.

Darius led us over to another desk where he picked up the paperwork and nodding to the guy behind the desk handed over a wad of notes, I'd have to find out how much I owed him later.

"Right guys lets go, the plane is fuelled and ready with the flight plan already filed. I took the liberty of hiring a pilot for the trip Major, only because it speeds things up and I know time is pressing. Shall we?"

I followed him over to a hanger at the far side of the airport passing several security checks on the way. I left the talking to Darius who was fluent in French, and found myself amused that Jake tensed at each checkpoint, worried his forged passport might give him away but I knew Darius. His work was always perfect.

As we approached the hanger I could see someone talking to the pilot and groaned as he turned hearing our approach and smiled walking rapidly over to us.

"You know I thought I might find you here but I wasn't aware that pets could travel freely. Does the mutt have his papers? You know rabies shot, distemper, the usual things? What about a travel cage?"

Jake stiffened and I saw that he was shaking slightly, this was a sign he was close to phasing so Darius had been correct earlier, and even Peter had recognised it.

"Peter cool it. Jake is with us."

Peter pulled a face but didn't say anything else, just kept his distance. The pilot called us over to board and Darius spoke to him at length before we took off.

"Darius I never knew you had a thing for guys in uniform, I'll see if I can't get you a date with him later if you like."

Darius ignored Peter, like me he knew it was the best thing to do. Jake had gone to sit alone and was soon asleep again, I had to smile because Peter was right in a way. Jake, like a dog, could curl up and sleep at will.

Peter

I'd felt that tingle telling me the Major was in trouble and rang the only other person he might have contacted, sure enough Darius was on his way to Seattle but when he told me they were going on a manhunt I couldn't resist the urge to join them, especially when he mentioned the magic words, werewolves and shape shifters. Charlotte who was in the middle of remodelling the house, yet again! was happy to get me out of her hair for a while. I hadn't meant to kick the paint can over, it was an accident and there was no need to go crazy when I just happened to mention that the new drapes reminded me of a muddy stream bed! Women could be so touchy at times.

I hadn't expected the mutt, Darius had kept very quiet about that little fact. Sitting down beside The Major I forced him to fill me in although his head was already in France.

"So let me get this straight, we're looking for a human girl who might or might not be alive and may or may not have been attacked by a werewolf/shape shifter and who may or may not be in hiding? Well that's straightforward enough. What's she like?"

"Who Bella? She's just a girl I knew."

"Yeah right Major and I'm Bill Clinton, come on spill the beans. Thinking of that I wouldn't mind being him with the extras perks he got!"

"Bella is a girl the family became involved with in Forks, Edward was sweet on her for a while before he found his mate in Denali. She's intelligent, interesting and in trouble."

"So you're flying thousands of miles because this girl is intelligent and interesting...right. I think there may be more to the story Major, maybe she's hot too?"

The Major sighed and rubbed his face before turning to me with a hint of a smile in his face,

"Lets just say I would like there to be more Peter but I'm not a good catch for any other vampire, let alone a human girl."

"Stop putting yourself down, that's my job remember? So what's the plan of action when we land? I say we find the werewolf and beat the shit out of it until it tells us where this Bella is."

"Peter we don't know who has Bella or where she is. The only lead is the son Luc who's in hospital, critical with blood poisoning. He was the last person to see her as far as we know."

"Sorry but just how do you know all this? Got your own fucking crystal ball?"

"No, Jake heard it all, his father and Bella's father are best friends."

"That's handy, your girl and her father is in deep with the mutts. Is he sweet on her too?"

I got the look that told me to move rapidly along so I did,

"So our only hope of information on Bella is knocking on death's door. Care to tell me how you intend getting anything out of him? I know its a minor point but I just thought I'd ask."

"Your guess is as good as mine Peter but one way or another we have to get him to speak to us. In the meantime Jake and Darius will see if they can come up with a scent trail. If Luc was telling the truth then they should be able to track Bella's scent, wherever she went or was taken."

"Hence the two legged bloodhound, good thinking major. So that leaves me and you with the hospital duty. Ah Major I don't wish to throw up possible problems but don't hospitals cater for sick humans? Bleeding humans too? I have issues with human blood remember."

"We'll just have to control ourselves Peter. Hunt first if you have to. I'll go in and see if I can get the lie of the land then this evening we'll see if Luc Chastel can tell us what's going on."

Darius

I'd heard The Majors plan and it was a good one, I thought from his demeanour he was scared Bella's time may be running out so we needed a break and quickly. Once the small jet landed we split up and I went with Jake to the area of the château.

"Right, we'll start at the bottom and work our way up, go about one hundred yards in both directions as we go. You know Bella's scent so keep testing the air. If we find her scent trail we might be able to back track to where she was taken, if she was."

"You think this Luc made the story up?"

"I don't know Jake but I find it best to doubt everything until its proved and there are only so many places a wolf or a man could have taken her that wasn't checked out by the searchers. Don't forget the locals know the area well."

He nodded and we started our search, my job was to watch out for anyone spying on us, or taking an unusual interest in our activities. The Major trusted Jakes abilities and without even knowing how, he was already testing the air. Then he stopped and turned to me,

"That's why he sent me here isn't it? You were right about me, being a shape shifter I mean."

"Yeah son, you have the wolf gene, I could smell it on you. I don't think it will be long before you phase so just try and remember I'm on your side."

He nodded and set off once more lifting his head every few minutes to test the air again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

I watched Peter disappear from view into the town before turning and walking into the hospital where Luc Chastel was being treated. It didn't matter if Renee were with him, she and I had never met and she would take me for just another doctor checking him out. Moving so fast the staff and visitors missed me I found a changing room and forcing one of the lockers open I took a white coat and stethoscope shrugging into them before passing out into the corridor clipping the pass Darius had made ready for me to the pocket so it hung like the rest of the staff, proving I had the right to be here and pass freely about the hospital.

I found my way up to the Intensive Care Unit and peered through the window in the door. It was full so pushing the door open I wandered in as if I knew the place well. I'd seen these units in the States when I went with Carlisle sometimes so I had an idea what everything was. The beeps and hisses filled the air along with the sound of drips and running water. Checking the board I saw Luc was in Room 2 so I walked straight in there to see a woman who could only be Bella's mother sitting beside the bed with a magazine open in her lap. She looked up and smiled,

"Hello Doctor I don't think we've met before."

I shook hands with her then approached the bed, I could tell the boy wasn't out of danger yet, he smelled of infection and looked incredibly pale.

"A colleague asked me to check on Luc if that's OK?"

"Of course. I'll go get myself a coffee. I won't be long".

I nodded and watched her leave stopping to talk to a nurse at the desk. The nurse looked over a little confused then as Renee left she came in to find out who I was and what I was doing I guessed. Her French was fast but I got the gist of the enquiry,

"Dr Lesalle asked me to look in on his patient. Do you need to check with him?"

She hesitate then shook her head with a smile and went back out as a monitor alarm went off in another room.

Leaning over the bed I opened one of Lucs eye's and was surprised to see it move, so he wasn't as deeply asleep as I'd thought.

"Luc can you hear me?"

He didn't say anything but from his emotions I knew he'd heard my voice,

"Luc, what happened to you and Bella? Do you know where she is?"

Fear spiked and he attempted to speak but nothing came out.

"I know you're frightened but I need you to speak to me, tell me what happened."

"Wolf"

It was so faint a human wouldn't have heard the word.

"You were attacked by a wolf?"

"Wolf"

His fear was now tinged with guilt, he knew something and my suspicions were intensified.

"Luc, you will tell me what I want to know because if you don't you'll see what kind of monster I am and you really don't want to tread that path believe me. Now what happened?"

"How long?"

"How long have you been in here? Two weeks almost.

"Dead"

His emotions told me he was frightened and guilty but did he mean Bella was dead or he was dead?

"Luc, you know where Bella is and I need you to tell me."

"Dead, wolf, château."

As he spoke the final word a gasp escaped his lips and he relaxed onto the mattress, he was dead. The monitors went crazy and as I slipped out of the door I saw the nurses go running to his room. Stripping off the coat and throwing it along with the badge and stethoscope into a laundry basket that had been left beside the elevator I ran down the emergency stairs and slowly made my way outside with the other visitors and patients. Had he told me enough? Dead, wolf, and château. We needed to search the château. but that would be difficult, I'd heard that there was a staff presence there so it would have to be done at night when they were all asleep. Maybe Jake would have better luck.

Darius

We were still close to the bottom of the mountainside when Jake stopped suddenly and took a deep breath,

"She was here and she wasn't alone. I smell another, a male I think, so probably the son Luc".

"OK Where did they go from here?"

Jake walked around the area and I saw a puzzled look cloud his face,

"Nowhere. The scent is here but it doesn't lead away anywhere. Do you think she was snatched from here?"

"Well if she was it wasn't a wolf or a werewolf, they would kill her straight away and Luc who was with her would have been attacked here and they would have found him and bloodstains. They didn't which means Luc lied about what happened."

"Now what do we do?"

"We find out where they went. You realise you didn't trace their scents up or down the mountainside, it just appeared here which means..."

"There's an entrance to the château. hidden here somewhere."

"Got it in one. Keep looking while I call The Major and let him know."

I didn't have time to call because he rang me,

"Luc's dead."

"I take it he didn't tell you anything useful?"

"Only three words, wolf, dead and château. Do you have anything?"

"Jake found Bella's scent along with Luc's near the bottom of the mountainside."

"So the story they went for a picnic holds up."

"Not quite. The scent doesn't lead up or down, its just here."

"A passageway? A tunnel? If that's true then maybe Bella never left the château. or at least she's hidden there somewhere".

"She left for some reason but they both went back the way they came, Bella's scent doesn't go anywhere else. When we find the tunnel you want us to wait?"

"No, she doesn't have time, just get in and find her. Leave me a sign and I'll catch you up when I get there. Here comes Peter now so we wont be far behind., Find her Darius."

His last plea sounded desperate, Bella was in mortal danger, but why? Of course, if Luc was in on whatever happened he might well be the only person who knew where Bella was being held captive. If that was the case she might well be out of food and water. I don't suppose he expected to become sick so he couldn't see her.

"Jake stir a stump, come on I need that tunnel."

Jake was kicking aside bushes and peering into them but I didn't think the tunnel would be in the centre of a sharp gorse bush, instead I looked behind the granite stones that stuck out of the ground like half rotted teeth. Leaning against one I felt it shift very slightly.

"Jake over here quickly."

I pushed some more and the rock slid to one side revealing a dark opening that sloped upwards into the mountainside.

"Bingo. Come on let's see where it goes, just a minute."

I snapped a gorse branch and left it sticking in the earth beside the stone. The Major would soon see that when he got here.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

Pete and I drove out of town in the direction of the château and I filled him in on what Darius and Jake had discovered plus what Luc had said before he died.

"So the bloodhound did have his uses. If there is a tunnel or passageway leading up to the château that puts the Chastel family, father and son, right in the frame doesn't it?"

"It looks that way although I'm leaning more towards the son than the father, he wasn't here when Bella went missing."

"He's rich, he didn't have to be here and what better alibi than a honeymoon?"

What Peter said was true, I wasn't thinking clearly, I just knew that I was running out of time and if we didn't find Bella in this tunnel then what?

The logical next step would be to search the château, the police may have found nothing but that didn't mean she wasn't there, just that they didn't have the same senses we did.

"If we get no luck we'll have to go in the château at night see if we can locate her that way."

"My guess is she wont be in the château, attic, or cellar Major its just a little too fucking obvious even for a dumb Frenchman."

I wasn't listening to Peter and his many prejudices, I guess the only thing I could say in his favour was that he treated everyone the same being just as sceptical of the Americans, Canadians, Italians, Spanish, in fact everyone. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes,

"I'm gonna see if I can get anything through my radar. It's not exactly a Psychic Sat Nav but it might help narrow things a little."

I could tell he was frustrated at not being more helpful but he was here and that was support enough.

Jake

We entered the tunnel and Darius pulled the stone back over the entrance, answering my enquiring look,

"We don't want anyone knowing we found this."

It was so dark in the tunnel now but slowly I began to pick out things, instead of black there were shades of gray.

"Wolf sight kicked in yet?"

I nodded although these weird senses were freaking me out a bit and I found my hands shaking and my palms hot.

"You need to keep calm Jake. If you phase in here I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Think you can leech?"

Where the hell did that come from? It was almost growled out.

"Jake, calm down and go on. If you see anything put your hand up. We need to be as quiet as possible just in case anyone is down here with us."

I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths which did calm me somewhat but I was scared, was I going to turn into a wolf like Sam and the others? A guardian? I wondered if the guardians here in France had learned we were here. If they had would they confront the leeches? I brought them here to find Bella so it was my job to protect them if I could.

Maudit

I sensed another shape shifter getting closer but I didn't know of any others like me, so who was it? Had he come to rescue me thinking I was a prisoner? Maybe if he were I could persuade him to look for Bella. I was sure she was in these cellars and tunnels under the château somewhere. Luc knew but he was sick and couldn't tell anyone which meant Bella had no one to help her or bring her supplies. I had tried breaking my cage door but it was firmly fixed in to the walls and the iron was very thick although aged and flaking in places. The best time to try of course was when I transformed but it was so hard to concentrate and remember anything when I was a wolf. I just wanted to run, to hunt, and to kill, that was my life, my inheritance, wolf fury and a weak human body the rest of the time. Sometimes I wished I could be just one or the other. At least if I transformed into a wolf and never changed back I wouldn't know what was happening and if I never changed again I would be a boy with a future in the world not a prisoner for my own safety. As I concentrated the red mist began to descend over my eyes and I cried out in frustration. I wanted to remain human, to speak to whoever was out there in the dark tunnels but my body was already reshaping itself and my bones to reform, the agony knocking me to the floor.

Darius

We both heard a very faint cry of frustration and speeded up,

"How far ahead Jake?"

"Not far I think although sound travels down here. Do you think it's Bella?"

"It didn't sound like the kind of cry a human would make but I don't know for sure. Use your wolf senses."

He crouched low and turned his head from side to side waiting for another cry but what came this time was something very different, although it was below the level at which a human would hear it the roar of a wild animal was loud enough for both of us to hear and focus in on.

"Come on"

I pushed past him running along the tunnel until I thought we were almost at the spot the sounds which had continued seemed to emanate from. We scoured the walls looking for a door or some indication of a chamber beyond the wall and then we saw the crack, a little too straight to be natural. Pulling out a combat knife I always kept in my boot I slid the blade into the crack and slid it up hearing a click as a catch disengaged then pulling it back out and replacing it I slid the wall cautiously aside and stepped into the lit chamber beyond, Jake at my shoulder. We saw what appeared to be another chamber with no sign of entrance or exit bar the one we had just used when Jake pointed to a slit in the far wall and nodding I went over and pulling my knife out again slid the tip into the slit. The noises coming from beyond this wall told me we were very close to the creature and I cautioned Jake to stand to one side, we had no idea what might come through the door as I opened it.

Jake

I could smell a brother animal and the shaking became worse but I pushed it back down, I needed to stay human and find out what was going on.

"Wolf"

I warned Darius quietly and he nodded,

"Here goes."

He pushed the door open and we stood unable at first to understand what we were seeing. There was a barred cage door a short way inside the chamber and inside that was a wolf but larger than anything I'd seen before. It was throwing itself at the bars as if to smash through, stopping as it sensed us to stand staring, its amber eyes glittering with rage and uncertainty. Darius moved and it growled loudly its teeth shining in the light from a lamp in its caged room. There were books and other comforts in there so this was no ordinary wolf but a shape shifter or werewolf and I felt my wolf gene bay for expression and my body shake violently.

"Stand back Darius I don't want to hurt you."

He stepped back and I felt my body ripple and change shape coming down on four paws and growling myself but then I heard it, a voice in my head, one I didn't recognise.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

I couldn't speak, wolf vocal chords were very different so I thought my words.

"My name is Jake, Jacob Black and I am a Guardian who are you?"

"Maudit, Maudit Chastel."

"Why are you down here?"

"My father protects me, I can't control my transformations so I can't be a part of the human world. Have you seen Luc or my father?"

"Luc is dead."

"Then what about Bella?"

So he had seen Bella, well it was something.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

We found Darius sign and entered the tunnel,

"Just great, now I've got to make like a fucking mole. Why can't we just find our way in through a door? Why all this cloak and dagger crap. March up to this château door bang the crap out of it and demand to see the guy who lives there. It's so much simpler and doesn't involve us in becoming fucking burrowers."

"Peter shut up a minute".

I knew he was only bitching to keep my mind occupied but I had a sudden feeling I was much closer to Bella than I had been since I arrived in France. She was in these tunnels or the château somewhere.

All I had to do was find her now but from some way up ahead we could hear what sounded like animals snarling.

"So now were climbing into a werewolf lair, oh it just gets better and better!"

We ran along the tunnel until we found an open section of wall and went inside to find yet another chamber and standing facing each other, quiet now, were two huge wolves. Darius motioned for us to stay back and I knew the wolves were communicating. One was obviously Jake but who was the other one? The captive wolf?

Jake

I listened as Maudit told me of his meeting with Bella and Luc's double cross. He was convinced she was here in the tunnel system but he'd never explored them himself so he couldn't help us further.

"Please find her, she was kind to me."

"I will, we will."

"Who are your companions?"

I looked back and saw Jasper and Peter had joined us.

"Vampires but they are friends. We're all looking for Bella."

"My father could be back any time, you need to find her quickly".

"Does he know where Bella is?"

"No, I told him about Luc but I don't think he believed me. If I can transform back before he gets here I will try again".

"We could get you out."

"What would I do? I'm dangerous."

He was right but then so of course was I.

"Then we'll be back for you later. Please keep our visit here a secret at least for now."

"What could I say? A shape shifter and three vampires visited me? He wouldn't believe it."

We backed out Jake last and Darius returned the doors to their original position before we went back to the entrance and sat down while we shared information."

"So Luc told you about the wolf, Maudit, the château where we found him or at least the tunnels leading from it but what about dead? Who is dead?"

The Major shook his head then spoke,

"I think Luc thought Bella might be dead. Maudit said he spoke to Bella and Luc?"

"Yes, he said Luc hit Bella with the stock of the rifle he was carrying and then shot Maudit before carrying Bella off somewhere. He thinks she's in the tunnels so maybe if Luc imprisoned her like Maudit then she wouldn't have access to food and water once he fell ill. He thought Bella might be dead because he knew she couldn't survive without him for long."

Jasper got up and paced back and forth before bringing his fist down on a huge boulder sticking out of the earth making a deep depression in it.

"She's alive, I feel it but I don't know how long for. Who would know the layout of the tunnels apart from Luc?"

"His father, he supplies Maudit with food and water and generally looks after him so he knows the place." I suggested.

"There is just one thing I don't understand. Who was Luc if Maudit is Jean Chastel's son?"

We all looked at Peter,

"Good question Peter and one of many I think I'll be putting to Jean very soon. We'll wait for him to drive up to the château. Peter and I will speak to him, Darius you and Jake go back to Maudit. If Jean is already home hold on to him when he visits and call me. If not we'll get him to show us the way down through the château."

"What about Renee? Are you going to tell Bella's mum what's going on?"

"No, not until we know for sure. Now go."

Jean

Renee rang me at the office with the news about Luc and I was sad because although he hadn't been my own flesh and blood I had loved him. Now though, looking after Maudit would be a lot more difficult. I couldn't be there for him as often as before, not with Renee at the château, still I'd find a way, I always did. The bigger problem was what to do with my son if he learned to control himself. With Luc dead everyone assumed my son dead, that would take some consideration. I'd chosen Luc because he resembled Maudit, that way if Maudit ever learned control I could bring him in to Luc's place. It would mean paying Luc off but that couldn't be helped. Renee told me she was driving back with Simon so I agreed to meet her back at the château and we would make arrangements for Luc's burial in the family plot just outside the chateaus walls.

I was almost at the gates when two men stepped out of the trees and one held up his hand so I stepped on the brakes but only opened my window a crack, they didn't look like thugs but one never knew and I was wealthy.

"Yes?"

"Jean Chastel?"

"Yes who are you?"

"Friends of Bella and your son Maudit."

I froze, no one from the outside world knew of my son's existence and certainly not his name.

"I'm sorry. I know of Bella but I'm afraid she is dead. As for this Maudit, I'm afraid I know no one of that name."

The speaker tapped on my window,

"Please wind it down I need to speak to you."

I shook my head then heard a terrible wrenching sound and turning I saw the other man take the passenger door off and throw it over his shoulder before slipping in beside me.

"Now I wouldn't have had to do that if you'd rolled your fucking window down would I? The Major just wanted a quiet word."

I was terrified, who were these people? My passenger indicated I should roll the window down and I did before he wrenched that door off too.

"We need to talk, now."

He stepped back and I considered putting my foot on the accelerator and leaving them behind but it worried me that they might appear at the château doors and Renee was there, I didn't want her put in any danger.

Jasper

He switched the engine off and climbed out of the car still looking warily at Peter who was leaning nonchalantly on the hood, arms folded and smiling brightly.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're friends of Bella and your son Maudit tells us you know Luc snatched her."

"Where did you meet my son?"

"I'm glad you aren't trying to act innocent because we don't have time to waste. Bella is somewhere in the tunnels under your château and my guess is you know them better than anyone. We want you to come down with us and find her."

"Where is my son? Have you harmed him?"

"Not as much as you keeping him locked up like a wild fucking animal."

"He is a wild animal much of the time did he tell you of his curse?"

"Curse?"

"It runs through our line, from father to son, sometimes skipping a generation but always coming back. My father was afflicted but he could control his transformations. I thank God avoided it but my son paid the price."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jasper

I waited impatiently as Jean tried to make up his mind about something,

"You really think that Luc took Bella into the tunnels and hid her somewhere?"

"Yes I do, and remember she's been down there ever since and he was missing then appeared with his story and now he's dead, that's a long time for anyone to survive alone. We're running out of time, Bella's running out of time, so you'd better make your mind up fast."

"Very well, I'll come with you but I don't want Renee to know about any of this until or unless we find Bella. It will be hard enough to explain after all."

"I don't give a shit about explaining your twisted fucking life, just get us in the château and show us the way into the tunnels."

Peter was short and to the point as usual but Jean Chastel nodded and we slipped in the back seat as he pressed the button to open the tall gates. Peter slipped forward on his seat and whispered in the man's ear.

"I'd park the passenger side away from the house. We don't want any nosy staff wondering what you've been doing and don't try anything funny because I am one mean motherfucker when I'm riled and I'm pretty close to it right now. Understand Mr Chastel?"

He nodded nervously and drove up to the château parking as Peter had "suggested."

"What do I tell Renee?"

"Tell her we're double glazing salesmen, tell her we're exterminators, tell her we're business acquaintances. Who gives a fuck, just get us down to the cellars."

Renee was waiting to greet her husband and I could see that Luc's death had affected her too but we didn't have time to explain unless she wanted to be grieving for her own daughter.

"Madame Chastel, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm afraid we need to speak to your husband for a little while."

Peter grabbed his arm and frogmarched him through to the back of the château, probably on the assumption that any cellars would lead off from the kitchen area and that would be at the back. I waited and held out my hand.

"I apologise for my friend, his manners leave a little to be desired."

"You're American?"

"Yes, we're here to follow up on your daughter's disappearance. I accept it is bad timing but I'm afraid we are working to a deadline. Your husband will be back shortly."

She nodded looking distressed but I didn't have time for more, every second counted so I followed in Peter's tracks and found him outside the rear of the building looking at an outhouse.

"It's what?"

"A wine store, but beyond are the caves, the ones I'm sure Luc would have used."

"Not where Maudit is?"

"No, because I use those tunnels regularly. I have an office down there and I spend time with my son. If he had brought Bella there I would soon find out."

"OK after you."

Peter stood aside and Jean pushed open the door and walked in. The interior of the room was bigger than it looked, stretching back into the bedrock and it was filled with racks of wine and oak kegs.

"You like a drink I take it?"

Jean shook his head

"This is an investment, wine is very valuable and rare wine more valuable still."

"I'll remember that shall we go on?"

He walked to the back of the room and swung a wine rack forward to reveal a door which fitted the opening it covered very roughly.

"This is where my ancestors kept their unfortunate children if they were a danger. I closed it off when I arranged better quarters for my son. Luc used to like exploring down here so he knew it quite well."

"Yeah, just who was Luc?"

"A baby born after Maudit. His father was dead and his mother needed money, she and Luc were starving."

"So you bought yourself a new son?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that. I did it to protect Maudit though, Luc looked just like him as an infant and luckily they still looked alike as they grew."

"I'm sure. Come on."

Peter impatiently pushed Jean to the door which he tried but it wouldn't open then cursed,

"Luc has put a lock on it at the top, I don't have a key."

"That's OK I'm a locksmith in my spare time""

Peter pushed him to one side and kicked the door in. It went crashing down onto the floor raising a little dust but beyond it we could see a mess of footprints. So Luc had been here and he'd put a lock on the door, I knew we were getting close.

We stopped to listen but all we could hear was dripping water and Jean's heartbeat fast and afraid. Peter pushed him through stepping on the door as he went and the tunnel sloped steadily down.

"How far do these passages go?"

"They are a string of naturally formed caves that honeycomb the mountainside but only a few are interconnected like this. One branches left and the other right while the central one leads to an underground grotto with a lake. It is actually very beautiful."

I stared at him coldly,

"And Bella?"

"I'm sorry I'm just scared. Who are you?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question Mr Chastel. So Major, left or right?"

"Major? Are you in the armed forces? Aren't you a little young?"

"I was, how long are the two tunnels?"

"The left one is about a mile, the right three or more, I don't know exactly."

"You take the right Peter, Jean and I will take the left. Don't miss anything. Are there any more rooms or caverns off the tunnels?"

"Yes but most are only a few feet deep. They are all open to the tunnel or were last time I was down here although Luc did talk of making one into an office like I had. He wanted to be like me you see."

"Yeah, even to having his own fucking caged pet."

Peter disappeared down the longer of the two tunnels and I knew once he was out of sight of Jean he would use his vampire speed to check out the right tunnel quickly. Instinct told me I was going the right way as soon as we entered the other tunnel and I speeded up leaving Jean behind me scurrying to catch up and breathing heavily.

"Quiet. I need to listen."

HE tried to calm his breathing and I listened hard. Jean's heartbeat was loud almost drowning other sounds out but not quite and I finally heard it to my relief, Bella's heartbeat coming from ahead of me but it was faster than I liked so I quickened my step.

"What do you hear?"

"A heartbeat and you'd better hope that it's still beating when I get there."

At the end of the tunnel was a wide cave that someone, Luc, had made into an office with books and photographs, furniture and a CD system.

"It's just like my office"

Jean was shocked as he appeared by my side looking at a door in the side wall and touching it with shaking fingers,

Without a second thought I put my foot against the door and pushed, not too hard I didn't want it flying into the room and possibly harming Bella. It creaked then gave, crashing back against its hinges and I saw her. Curled up like a kitten on a mattress with a blanket for her pillow and the other wrapped around her. Running to her I went down on my knees thankful she was alive and touched her cheek, it burned my hand, she was running a temperature. As I put my arms under her to scoop her up her eyes flickered open and on seeing me she smiled,

"I held on just like you asked me"

Her voice was hoarse and it was hurting her to talk but I kissed her forehead and lifted her up.

"You're going to be fine Bella, We'll get you up to the château and you'll be fine".

"Don't forget Maudit.

They were her last words before she slipping into unconsciousness and I ran back up the tunnel meeting Peter coming down.

"I'm taking her straight to the château. Get Jean to ring for a doctor and make it quick, she's sick".

He nodded and ran on down the tunnel while I crashed through the door into the wine store sending a rack crashing to the floor and straight into the house startling two of the female staff who were talking in the kitchen. They screamed as I passed but I wasn't interested in calming them, I wanted to find her mother and somewhere to lay her down in comfort.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Renee

I heard screams coming from the kitchen then a man burst into the salon with a bundle wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

"Which is Bella's room?"

"Bella's? I don't understand. Who are you?"

"I don't have time for this, show me to her room and then fill the tub with warm water, just warm, Go."

I ran up the stairs terrified of this wild-looking young man but as I turned I saw that he was carrying a body, Bella's body."

"Bella? Is she..."

"Alive yes, but she's very cold so get the bath run quickly."

I left him in Bella's room while I prayed the water had already heated and turned on the taps. The pump started up and warm water ran in to fill the tub. I checked it and only added cold when it started to burn my skin then remembered what he had said and turned the cold on full until the water was just nicely warm. He came through still holding Bella in his arms but he'd stripped off the blanket and she was dressed only in her underwear. Without speaking he lowered her gently into the water and taking a sponge wiped her face as he made sure every part of her bar her face was below the water.

"Where did you find her? Who are you?"

"Jean will be here in a moment with my friend. Make sure he's rung for a doctor then ask him to tell the others where we are. He'll know where to find them. Now please. There will be time for questions later."

Jasper

She went out very confused but for now I hardly cared, I'd found Bella and she was still alive and in my arms. I leaned in and kissed her forehead again,

"You're safe now Bella, don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you again."

Her eyes flickered open again and she smiled weakly bringing a dripping hand up to touch my face,

"I thought you were a dream Jasper"

Then her arm slowly returned to its place in the water. I left her a few minutes then lifting her out I wrapped her in two of the huge bath sheets that were stacked by the side of the tub and sat her on my lap drying her hair and face first then as I started to dry her shoulders Renee came back in

"I'll do that thank you. Now I want some answers. Where has Bella been all this time? We thought she was dead. Luc said she'd been taken by a wolf."

"Luc lied. He took her and kept her prisoner."

"But he's been in hospital, he died from his wounds."

"I don't know what or if anything attacked Luc but there was no wolf attack when he was with Bella."

"Why would Luc do that, he and Bella were friends."

"I don't know and at this very moment I don't care to speculate. How long will the doctor be?"

"Jean called the local doctor for now but there's our own doctor coming as soon as he can. Is she harmed I mean did he..."

"No just sick. He didn't have time for anything else, I would assume he was busy arranging his alibi then I understand he fell ill himself."

"How do you know all this?"

"Later."

Much as I hated it I left Bella with her mother and went back downstairs to find my friends waiting with Jean for the doctor to arrive.

"What do I tell him? What do I say to the police? I have to tell them she's been found and alive."

Peter was about to answer him when I spoke,

"Bella's upstairs with her mother. For now you can tell the police that you were showing us the tunnels under the château and we found her lost in there."

"But Luc told them she'd been taken by a wolf."

"Maybe she escaped, maybe the wolf decided it didn't want her, who the fuck cares and let's be frank about it. Whatever Luc Chastel said he can't retract now. The boy's dead so it really doesn't matter. Your problem comes when sleeping beauty there wakes up and the police want to question her, and they will. What is her story going to be?"

Jean went white at the thought of his son being exposed.

There was a knock on the door, a signal the local doctor had arrived and Jean went up with him mumbling a version of the story I'd given him. There would be time to flesh it out before the police heard about Bella's discovery. Every fibre of my being screamed at me to go up stairs and stay with Bella, check she was OK and hear what the doctor had to say but I resisted.

"What do we do about Maudit?"

"Nothing for now although at least he can communicate with his father even if he's in wolf form as long as Jake's around."

"True. Do you think you'll be needing me any more Major? I don't like to run but Char contacted me a few minutes ago, she's having problems with a couple of nomads trying to muscle in and I'd like to get back."

"You go and thanks for your help Peter. I owe you."

"Hey Major I've lost count of the amount you owe me so forget it. I'll never be a rich man with friends like you. Darius, see you again some time."

Then he turned to Jake and I waited, would he be insulting as usual? To my amazement he held out his hand,

"You know something, for a mangy mutt you're not half bad Jacob Black."

Jake smiled wryly,

"I'd like to say the same about you leech but the jury's still out."

Pete laughed, then with a final nod he was gone, back to his mate while mine lay upstairs sick, but she would get well, she had to. I needed a chance to tell her all the things I should have said while she was still in Forks wherever it lead me.

When Jean came back down a little while later I saw money change hands and the doctor nodded tapping the side of his nose. So Jean had bought some time with a bribe. I didn't blame him, he was trying to protect his son.

"Please follow me."

We went into his study overlooking the rear of the Château and sat down,

"The doctor says it is the effect of the cold but you did the right thing warming her gradually. He's given her a shot and some antibiotics and says she should have a few days bed rest. She is suffering from a lack of food and dehydration so he will be sending a nurse to set up a drip to hydrate her. I think from what he said that we were lucky it wasn't a couple more days or we might have found a corpse so I must thank you. I'm sorry I still don't know your name or that of your friends."

"More important is how much time you bought"

"The doctor is an old friend, he won't be talking to the police. He thinks it was a prank that went horribly wrong. We have at least twenty-four hours but I must have a story for them and for Renee."

"Story? Why don't you just tell me the truth Jean? Bella is sleeping so I thought I'd come to thank her saviour but I find a conspiracy instead."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

Renee stood in the doorway looking angry and confused,

"Well?"

Jean sighed then got up and went to her but she pulled away,

"I'd like to know what happened to my daughter, it seems everyone else in the room knows so its only fair you tell me too."

I got up and offered her my chair

"If you sit down Madame Chastel I'll try to explain."

She took my chair and looked at me suspiciously,

"Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Jasper Hale, I knew your daughter when she lived in Forks."

"I might have known Charlie was mixed up in this some how. I just knew being a cop he'd bring trouble on our daughter."

"It was nothing to do with Chief Swan I promise you. Your daughter was kidnapped by Luc Chastel and hidden in the cave system under the château. Unfortunately in making his alibi he introduced poison into his system and it killed him. Bella has been beneath your feet all this time but without adequate food or water, that's why she's sick."

"Why did Luc do it?"

"That we may never know. I came over with my friends to visit and your husband offered to show us the tunnels. We found Bella quite by accident."

Renee looked at me steadily for a few moments then shook her head sadly.

"Good try but it won't wash. Why would you visit knowing or thinking Bella was dead, killed by a wolf. No, you came because you thought she was still alive. I saw the way you looked at my daughter, you're in love with her. You came to collect her and my husband found you sneaking around the caves before you could get away with her. You were in on it with Luc. How do you know him? Were you at school together?"

Now we were on dangerous territory,

"No, I was at school with Bella in Forks, your ex husband will confirm that. I arrived yesterday and I've been looking for Bella ever since."

"How did you know she was alive then? Oh..."

She put a hand to her mouth and looked at her husband in horror,

"Were you involved? Did you help Luc snatch Bella?"

"Renee I was with you when Bella was taken and here with you when Luc reappeared."

"Well you aren't telling me everything. There was something going on in this house and I intend to find out what. Are you going to tell me?"

"I think you're going to have to tell your wife the truth"

They both looked at Darius who had spoken.

"At last a few words of wisdom and just who are you?"

He stood up and introduced himself

"Well Darius, if Jean doesn't tell me the truth perhaps you will or do I need to ring the police myself if the doctor hasn't already?"

"He hasn't. I asked him to give us a few hours, until tomorrow. There's a lot to explain but I know you don't want to be away from Bella for too long. Perhaps I could come upstairs and explain everything."

"And leave these three to their own devices? No, we'll all go up. When Bella wakes up she'll be able to tell me who is telling the truth."

Renee

I was suspicious of all of them although something told me that the person with the real secrets was Jean. The others were strange and I knew they had their own stories but I wanted the truth from my husband first then I would ring Charlie and tell him Bella was alive. They followed me upstairs and into Bella's room where the nurse had arrived and put up the drip. She looked at us disapprovingly,

"The girl needs peace and to rest".

"Thank you. We'll make sure she gets it."

The nurse hearing dismissal in my voice scowled once more before leaving and I went to sit beside the bed noticing Jasper had taken his place the other side. He was staring at her with a look I hadn't seen in years, longing and such devotion it almost made me cry, or maybe that was just relief making itself known.

"Well Jean?"

"It all goes back many years Renee, to my ancestors who were given this château. for killing a wolf that was killing the peasants."

I listened in growing amazement and horror as he told me of the curse his family were under although I found the idea of shape shifters a little too far out, still I would wait until he finished to demand proof. When he went on to tell me about his real flesh and blood son I felt an icy chill run up and down my back. Eventually he stopped speaking and they all waited for me to say something.

"Now let me get this straight. Your ancestors were and the family still are carriers of a gene that causes them to transform into giant wolves and it was such a wolf that was killing the peasants here when the farmer Jean Chastel shot the wolf, using it as a scapegoat so to speak for his sons crimes?"

"Yes, the peasants thought he was keeping and training a huge dog because they heard the howls of his son when he transformed and some saw a huge black dog like figure close to his cottage. He kept his son in the very caves that Luc used to hide Bella."

I looked down at my daughter laying there so peaceful and saw her hand reach out across the covers until they touched his thigh. He dropped his hand down and took hers then she squeezed it and I heard a small sigh of contentment. His eyes met mine as if to say, I would never hurt her, see she trusts me.

"You kept your own son, your own flesh and blood, locked in a cage in the cellars below the château.? I want to see him, now."

Jean looked at the others then stood up.

"Very well but I only did it to keep him safe Renee, I love my son and I spend as much time as I can with him but he is dangerous."

"I'd still like to see him".

"I'll come with you. I can communicate with him even if he's in wolf form."

I looked at the one called Jake and suddenly I knew who he was,

"You're Billy Blacks son aren't you? I didn't recognise you at first. So perhaps you did come from Forks Jasper. It seems I've been wrong about a lot of things recently. Let's go. And you Jasper, you stay here with Bella. If she wakes up you make sure you don't upset or frighten her."

I knew he would anyway but I didn't want him to know I believed and trusted him too much.

Jake

Renee, Jean, and myself went down into the cellar and along to Maudits room where he was sitting reading a book in human form which was a relief. He stood up looking at her warily,

"How is Bella?"

"She's going to be fine Maudit. This is Renee, Bella's mother."

Maudit walked very slowly to the bars and put his hand through. Renee looked at it then smiled and shook his hand before withdrawing her own,

"So you are Jeans son?"

"Yes Madame. I'm very sorry for what happened to Bella, I liked her, she spoke to me, we discussed books for a while. I'm sorry you had to find out about me but please don't think badly of my father I know he loves me."

"It's a funny way to show it, locking you up like this."

"Oh he has, no,..."

I pulled her back quickly as Maudit transformed and there in place of the young man was a huge angry wolf. I waited for the scream I knew would come but I was mistaken, instead I heard a gasp of shock and turned to see Renee looking at the wolf, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"The poor boy, how can he live like this? Jean there has to be a way to help him surely?"

She felt sorry for him, I had underestimated Renee like the rest of our party and her husband.

**Now for the bad news, I'm off again for 5 days but I will post as often as I can and I promise I'll keep writing. Thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. Jules x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

Bella moved uneasily and her eyes flickered open wandering around the room before stopping on my face,

"Jasper? It really was you. What are you doing here? I thought I was dead when Luc never came back."

"He couldn't Bella. He faked some wolf injuries and got blood poisoning, he's dead."

"Dead? Oh God poor Jean. What about Maudit? Is he OK?"

"Yes but Renee had to be told, she's down there now."

"Whoops. Jean is in for a rough ride then".

She coughed and winced,

"Hush now darlin' you need to rest, you're sick."

She smiled and squeezed my hand again,

"Is that a term of endearment or do you say it to all the girls?"

"Only the one, now sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead again, she was still too hot but at least she wasn't quite so pale.

Bella

I had thought it was a dream, a beautiful dream, after all why would Jasper Hale be here in France? My head hurt and I felt sick and hungry but I knew my throat was too sore to attempt to eat or drink. I had noticed a drip running and I could feel the needle in the back of my hand but I resisted the urge to look at it knowing it would only make me feel worse. Jasper had said Renee knew about Maudit so perhaps she would find a way to bring him into the château. I knew my mother and the thought of him down in that cellar irrespective of what happened or how dangerous he could be would be unacceptable. Jean would have done far better telling her about his family straight away because the thought he had hidden things from her would cause a Renee explosion and one was more than enough for anyone's lifetime. She hated it when someone held the truth from her. I felt too tired to think any longer but I held on to Jaspers hand as I drifted off once more praying he hadn't lied about being here when I woke up again.

Jasper

Well it seemed Bella was at least not averse to me which gave me a little hope but what her mother would say or her stepfather for that matter remained to be seen. Peter hadn't given us the best of starts with Jean. Thinking about Peter reminded me that Darius hadn't accompanied the others to the cellars so where was he? As I thought about that I heard raised voices at the front of the house and one belonged to my friend. The others were unfamiliar but they sounded hostile. I couldn't get up without disturbing Bella so I sat it out ready to defend her if there were any trouble. Then I heard Jeans voice, so they were back from the cellars, he sounded angry and defensive. The ear-splitting snarls that erupted soon after told me that Jake was phasing so it must be real trouble, pulling my hand free of hers reluctantly I made my way swiftly to the stairs and descended just out of sight of the door.

Darius

I felt like a spare wheel so I thought I'd leave The Major to speak to his lady alone and I heard running feet on the driveway so I went downstairs just as Renee, Jean, and Jake, came from the back of the house and with them was Maudit but at least he was in human form for now. One of the female staff went to answer the door to a loud knock before I could stop her and four large men stepped inside pushing her aside. I immediately smelled trouble, these weren't men but guardians and they were looking for trouble. Jean moved forward keeping Renee and his son behind him while Jake stood at his side.

"How dare you force your way into my home. What do you want?"

"You have enemies here, they are a danger to everyone who lives in the area."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, leave now before I call the police to arrest you."

"Really and just how are you going to explain your son or the vampires you have in the house?"

They moved forward and I stepped into view

"Gentlemen lets stop and think about this. Mr Chastel might find it difficult to explain us but what about yourselves?"

"We are human."

"At times yes, but at others..."

I could see the three behind the spokesman starting to shake and I knew there was going to be trouble and I could only count on Jake for help. As I thought this he moved forward and phased into his wolf form in the blink of an eye, standing between the two parties snarling a warning as I took my place by his side,

"Jean, Renee, go into the back with the staff and lock yourselves in Bella's place."

I glanced at Jean to make sure he'd understood and he nodded taking Renee by the hand when Maudit transformed too and he was bigger than any of the wolves that now faced us, He padded past me to stand by Jake and I saw the two of them exchange a look.

Renee

By the time I saw Jake turn into a wolf I was past being surprised or so I thought but when Maudit passed me brushing against my hand as he did so I decided I must be in a parallel universe. I had no idea how I'd got here but I couldn't be in the normal world that I understood, not with all these strange and dreadful creatures appearing. I was sure there was going to be a terrible fight and I allowed myself to be pulled away by Jean but then I thought of Bella with only Jasper to protect her if these wolves got past Jake and Maudit. Then I was shocked again because one of the wolves leapt forward to attack Darius only to be snatched from the air and crushed and Darius didn't even make it look hard work.

"Jake tell them we are more experienced than they are and they'll just be killed if they don't back off."

Jakes huge shaggy head looked over at Darius for a second before turning back to the other wolves as if he'd understood every word, maybe he had. The wolf Darius had crushed was still moving and he put a boot across its throat and pressed down until it stopped struggling.

"Do you really want a fight with us? You know who's upstairs I take it?"

Was he talking about my daughter?

"You've heard of The Major I'm sure."

The wolves stopped their forward movements and looked at each other, it was like watching a horror version of Dr Doolittle!

Jasper

I heard Darius words and waited to see if my name would have any effect on these guardians. The Major was a myth widely known by all the guardian tribes as a kind of bogey man,, was that true here in France too? I heard a few low growls but the snarls had stopped so I waited. I heard a sharp intake of breath then heard an unfamiliar voice,

"If The Major is here then he should know that we don't appreciate him or any of your kind in our territory. We'll take our brother and go."

"I'm sorry?"

"Our brother, the guardian, and go."

Then I heard Jakes voice again.

"I hope you weren't referring to me there."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Darius

Jake had phased back and stood beside Maudit who was still in wolf form looking at the obvious leader of the French pack.

"No, the one beside you. He belongs with us, he's a shape shifter and as such he belongs with his own kind."

"Right, and I take it you've been looking for him or is he as much a surprise to you as our presence was?"

"We knew the rumours about the Chastel family but we never saw a shape shifter so we left things alone. We don't see many vampires in France, especially here, the rumour of our presence keeps them away I suspect. Why are you here leech?"

"Let's play nicely shall we, no name calling. We came to find Jean's step daughter. His "son" Luc kidnapped her".

"He was no son of Chastels, merely a foundling, a smoke screen it appears. We all thought his real son died and he was giving another child a chance in life but it appears he was merely using Luc."

"Well that's between you and Monsieur Chastel but while we are here no one will be harmed or forced to do anything. If you ignore that then you will force our hand."

"How do we know you will keep your word?"

Another of the pack stepped forward to add something,

"How do we know he's not lying about The Major?"

Jasper

That was a new voice and my cue so I stepped into view,

"Oh I'm here, is this proof enough for you?"

The four men stepped back looking at their leader,

"Do you give us your word that no humans will be harmed by you?"

"I hate to point it out but so far we haven't hurt anyone, nor have we forced our way in to Chastels house. You on the other hand cannot say the same."

"His son belongs with us. He's one of us."

"Don't you think that's for him to decide?"

"How can he decide when he cannot even control his transformations?"

"Do you communicate like Jake does? Without words?"

"Of course."

"Then ask Maudit what he wants to do? Jake will phase too and listen."

"They can't hear him, I already know that and so do they. Which just proves he doesn't belong with them."

"You think he belongs with you?"

"He hears me so maybe."

"Do you think your pack would accept him if he wanted to go back with you?"

"Maybe if they knew the truth about him but if he can't control his phasing..."

As Jake said that Maudit phased back to human and smiled,

"Watch"

He changed back and forth a few times then stopped still human.

"All I needed was some guidance and Jake gave me that, I can control myself now I'm sure."

Renee

It was about time these strangers were put in their place and it seemed to me that Jean wasn't going to act so as the lady of the house I stepped forward.

"I'm afraid your presence is not required in my house. What my family decides to do and who we invite to visit is none of your business now I suggest you leave."

I waited as the group of men looked at each other,

"You are happy to be here alone with vampires and a shape shifter who only thinks he can control himself?"

"These vampires as you put it found my daughter, I didn't see you out there looking with your noses to the scent trail and my son Maudit belongs here, its his home. Now please".

I walked to the door and held it open for them, they hesitated for a moment then filed out, the leader turning back to address Jasper.

"We will be watching your group Major, make sure you don't harm anyone in the area or we will be back."

"I'll remember that, in turn you keep your wolves away from the château, I think Madame Chastel has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't enjoy your company. And it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about Maudit, rumours can be so ugly and they won't help anyone."

They left and I shut the door behind them with a sigh of relief before turning to see Jean looking at me in shock,

"What's the matter Jean? You thought I'd let a few shape shifters bully us? I think you and I need to talk, now. Jasper if your friend would like to make himself comfortable and you could keep an eye on my daughter for me I would be obliged, Maudit you and Jake come with me."

Jean eyed me warily as he accompanied me into the salon and sat down beside me unsure of his reception.

"Right, lets get one thing clear straight away, I don't like secrets and I don't like being taken for a fool so no more lies. Luc wasn't your flesh and blood?"

"No, he was a smokescreen, a way of keeping Maudit safe."

"Well he's dead and everyone thinks that he was your son, so now what do you intend doing with Maudit? By the way what does Maudit mean?"

"It means cursed, my mother gave it to me when she saw me transform just after I was born, before she died, and it stuck."

"Well no son of mine is having a name like that so we'll think of another. Jake will you stay here and teach my son how to control himself?"

Jake looked at me as if he wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"You don't want me to take him back to Forks to live with the wolf pack there?"

"Not unless he wants to go, do you?"

I looked directly at the boy waiting and hoping he would say no.

"I would like to stay home if that is possible."

"Of course its possible isn't it Jean? We want you to stay with the family. I think we should give you a new name though, what about Beni, I think I'm right in thinking that means blessed, and that's what you are, blessed with a gift."

"Thank you Renee, I was a fool not to tell you everything before we married but I was frightened you might run away."

I looked at him and laughed,

"You should have asked my daughter, I never run away from things, not any more. I made that mistake a few times before and learned my lesson. So Jake?"

"I'll have to OK it with my dad, I think I might be in big trouble as it is."

"I'll speak to your father, he doesn't like me so he can rant as much as he likes before agreeing. But I think first of all I should ring Charlie with the good news. Jean you'd better tell the local police, and make up a good story. I'm sure you'll think of something."

I rang Charlie's and Sue Clearwater answered, her tone a mixture of apology and resentment,

"I was so sorry to hear about Bella Renee. Let me call Charlie. Its not more bad news is it only he's very distressed."

"We all were Sue, if you don't mind I really do need to talk to him."

She went off and a minute later I heard him clear his throat as he picked up the receiver,

"Renee?"

He sounded apprehensive,

"Charlie I thought you'd like to know we found Bella and she's alive".

"What?"

There was a stunned silence then I heard him shout the news through to whoever besides Sue was there at the house,

"How? What happened? Where is she?"

"One question at a time Charlie. She escaped from the injured wolf but got lost and wandered into the caves here. Jake and Jasper found her."

"Jake? And Jasper? Jasper Hale you mean? What's he doing there?"

"Jake and he were sure Bella was still alive and they flew over to help in the search, just as well really because she was very dehydrated and hungry but the doctor says she'll be fine. Jake wants to stay a while, he's made friends with Jeans nephew who is staying with us. Could you talk to Billy for him only I think Jake is in trouble for running out."

I knew Charlie was reeling from the news so I said goodbye and he promised to ring again when he'd taken everything in.

"I'll fly over. I have to see Bella."

"Of course. Let us know your flight details and we'll work something out."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

Darius grinned at me as Renee disappeared with the rest of her family and Jake into the salon.

"Come on then Darius, you are an official guest at the château now."

He followed me up the stairs and back into Bella's room to find her sitting up and looking round as if unsure where she was. When she saw me she started to smile but when Darius followed me in it died.

"I wasn't sure I'd really seen you Jasper. What are you doing here? Did I hear Jakes voice too? I'm really confused."

"I'm not surprised after all that's happened to you. What exactly do you remember?"

She thought about this then sighed,

"I remember finding a book about the Beast of Gevaudan with a map in the back, I think Luc planted it for me to find, and then we went exploring using the map. I ended up locked in a room with Maudit, Oh is he OK? Only I remember hearing a shot and Luc threatened to shoot him."

"He's fine, better than that I think. Jake is helping him with his transformations."

"Jake? How does Jake know about that? How do you know? It's supposed to be a secret but then if Luc is dead, you did say he was dead didn't you?"

"Yes, he died of blood poisoning, that's why he didn't come to you."

"Did he tell you how to find me?"

"No he was too sick Bella. But we found you anyway, through Maudit. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty, hungry, and very weak. What a start to a life in France!"

I picked up the glass with ice chips melting in it and gave it to her but her hand was shaking too much so taking out a sliver I held it to her lips and she opened her mouth so I could pop it in. The feel of her lips on my finger did crazy things to my mind and body and I sat down on the edge of the bed to save any embarrassment but Darius chuckled.

"If you two are OK I think I'll go find Jake and the others. Nice to meet you Bella."

She nodded at him still unsure who he was or what he was doing here but once he'd left she relaxed noticeably.

Bella

When I woke up to find myself in my room alone and with a drip in the back of one hand I wondered just how much of what I remembered had been real and what a dream. Perhaps I'd fallen and hit my head, imagining the strange things I'd seen and heard but then Jasper Hale walked in, so he at least was real, but I didn't know the man who walked in behind him except that he could have been Jaspers brother they were so alike except for their hair. While Jaspers was a dusty blond and looked as if he were always running his fingers through it although I'd never seen him do that, the other guy was dark haired and it was shorter. He made me feel uncomfortable and I was relieved when he left us alone. Jasper took my hand in his as if it were the most natural thing in the world and sighed.

"I've been a fool Bella."

"A fool? Why? What have you done?"

"It's more a case of what I didn't do actually."

I thought about that, it was hard with my head still spinning but I wanted to know what he meant.

"Go on, what didn't you do?"

"I know now isn't the time to speak of such things but I have to take the opportunity while we are alone. I was a fool to let you leave Forks without speaking to you."

"About what?"

I was still confused and he wasn't helping matters. And then his friend walked back in and he fell silent.

"Just thought you'd like to know that the shape shifters are back and they're looking for a parley with you."

I looked at Jasper,

"Shape shifters? There are more of them? Why do they want to talk to you Jasper?"

He patted my hand and then stood up,

"I have to go Bella but when I come back I will explain everything, I promise. You deserve the truth after all you've been through."

I watched as he and his friend left the room hoping he would be back soon and clear things up for me.

Jasper

As we walked down the stairs Darius grinned at me,

"You know Major I've never known you to be so slow, just tell her how you feel, you might just be surprised."

"Yeah sure, I'm a vampire and I love you. That'll go down really well."

"It might but you're saying it to the wrong person, you really aren't my type."

I rolled my eyes, Darius was enjoying my discomfort way too much and I changed the subject.

"So what do they want?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but I would imagine a vampire free zone might be in the mix somewhere."

"Great that's all I need just when I pick up the courage to speak to Bella."

"Come on Major its show time".

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders as we walked out of the door and onto the driveway to meet the shape shifters who stood five abreast and ready for action.

"You want to talk?"

"Oui Major, nous voulons savoir quand vous partez. Avoir vampires sur notre territoire nous rend mal à l'aise."

"I make you uncomfortable? Well I'm sorry about that but until we know exactly what is happening with the family I'm afraid you're stuck with us. There will be no hunting on your territory if that makes you feel better."

"Jean Chastel a apporté que des ennuis à cet endroit. Saviez-vous son ancêtre était responsable de la mort de beaucoup ici dans les années 1760? Comment savons-nous que son fils ne sera pas faire la même chose maintenant qu'il est libre?"

"I thought Jeans ancestor killed or at least frightened away the beast, are you saying he was responsible for the killings? As for his son, he hasn't hurt anyone yet and now he can control himself I doubt he will be any trouble. Oh, lets speak in English shall we? Just so there are no misunderstandings."

Il a acheté Luc ici et l'a transformé en un monstre, il a une mauvaise influence sur tous ceux qu'il rencontre, en particulier ceux qui se rapprocher de lui."

"English please."

HE scowled but started again,

"He bought Luc here and turned him into a monster, he is a bad influence on everyone he meets, especially those who get close to him. You should warn your friend to leave and take her daughter with her. They were lucky this time but perhaps next time...they will not be so fortunate."

Darius turned to me,

"Is he saying Jean Chastel was responsible for what Luc did? I don't understand."

"No, me neither or what danger still exists, Explain your words."

Jean Chastel possède ce château à la dérobée, son ancêtre était la Bête du Gévaudan...sorry. Jean Chastel owns this château by stealth, his ancestor was the Beast of Gevaudan and he threatened the châteaus rightful owner that if she didn't hand it over in payment for her life he would set the beast to kill her and take it by force. She gave him the château and fled but she put a curse on his name. The shape shifters will continue in his family until he gives the château back to its rightful owners. If the woman who married him has a child that child will be cursed too."

"I'm sure he will be honest with her now besides who knows if the original owner had any descendants left. You seem to be mixing up the farmer Jean Chastel with the man who lives here now and can you prove your accusations?"

"Il serait peut-être ainsi de trouver le Major. Ensuite, vous pouvez nous laisser en paix. Perhaps it would be as well to find out Major. Then you can leave us in peace."

"Then we'll be here until we do find out. Now if that's everything I have something to do."

"That is everything Major but remember your promise."

"Oh I will, there will be no trouble here started by us, that you can be sure of."

We turned and went back up the steps to the château,

"You knew they spoke English perfectly well, they used it last time so why the French this time?"

"I think they are nervous, its natural to speak in the mother tongue, still everything was made very clear."

"It would be as well if we could talk to Renee and Bella and then get the hell out of here. Unless of course you're going to man up and tell Bella how you feel."

"Darius, shut up before I forget we're friends and knock you out cold."

"At last some passion, I knew you had it in you Major despite what Peter always says."

I shot him an enquiring look,

"What does Peter say?"

"Just that you're a real pussy."

Before I could reach him Darius was inside and up the stairs waiting outside Bella's room when I got there but he was no longer smiling and put a finger to his lips. I listened and heard Jean Chastels voice from within,

"I'm very sorry for Luc's actions Bella but you weren't really hurt so I would appreciate it if you would tell the police the same story Luc did. That you were attacked by a wolf while on a picnic and dragged away. That Luc shot the wolf but you were disorientated and got lost then fell in one of the gullies. Luckily your friends who had come to give their commiserations to your mother happened to be out for a walk and found you."

"I understand that you want to protect Maudit but why do I have to tell such an elaborate lie?"

"I will not have my sons name dragged through the mud by you or anyone. Luc lived an honourable life and he will have an honourable death, remember that. Your mother is my wife and I can make things very unpleasant for her otherwise. You are in my country now but let's not have angry words. The police are downstairs so are you ready for their questions?"

Darius looked at me questioningly but I shook my head, Bella didn't need any more pressure for now. Let her lie to the police, she would get her revenge later with our help. It seemed the wonderful Jean Chastel wasn't all he appeared."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I was relieved when Renee came in with the police officers and I saw Jasper and his friend standing just outside the door. He smiled at me and winked as the door closed and I knew somehow he had heard Jean's conversation with me and would look out for my mother and I. In the meantime I had a story to tell the French police and I told it as well as I could considering I had a thumping headache and my throat was still sore.

"So Monsieur Chastel's son Luc shot the wolf?"

"Yes I told you."

"But we found no signs of blood or a fight. Can you remember where the attack happened?"

I was getting exasperated and it showed,

"No, I don't know where we were. I don't know the area. I followed Luc, we went for a picnic and we were attacked. I ran when the wolf staggered that's all I remember. I fell and I couldn't get out of the gulley. I kept shouting but I lost my voice, I was hungry, cold and thirsty. Can I sleep now?"

They finally decided they weren't going to get anything else from me and left. Jean stopped at the door, last to leave, and smiled his appreciation but I hated him now I'd seen what he was really like and I wanted to get out of here but I knew my mother wouldn't believe me if I told her I'd been threatened by her new husband.

I knew Renee wouldn't be gone long but I was crossing my fingers that Jasper would beat her to it and he did, still shadowed by his friend who was looking more kindly on me now.

"Did you hear what Jean said to me?"

My voice cracked and I bit my lip trying not to cry.

"Yes we did. Don't worry Bella, we won't leave you alone with him and your father's on his way. Maybe you could suggest going back to Forks with him for a holiday, it would get you away from your step father."

His friend stepped to the door and opened it putting his head out then appearing again.

"In the meantime I think I'll do a little digging on the true owners of the château. Bye for now Bella. Major you don't have long, they're in the salon with the police officers but I don't suppose they'll be staying."

Jasper

He went out and shut the door as I walked over to sit on the bed beside Bella noticing how relaxed I felt when she took my hand.

"Jasper I'm scared. What did your friend mean about the true owners of the château.? Doesn't it belong to Jean Chastel after all?"

"It's a long story Bella and I have something I need to tell you, well a few things but its all so rushed. Bella, I should have told you before you left Forks that I'm in love with you. I was a fool to keep quiet but I didn't think you would look at me, then Jake told me about you going missing. We hadn't heard anything because we were in Alaska for Edwards wedding."

"Edward got married? Yes I remember Charlie telling me about that in his letters."

"Yes and when we got back Jake came to ask me if I would come to France to search for you. He felt you were still alive as did I, I would have known if you'd died. Bella would you give me the opportunity to try and make you love me too?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and Renee came back in

"Well you'd think from their attitude that you were the one who caused all the trouble. Poor Jean is still talking to them. Are you all right Bella? That must have been very distressing but covering for Luc was the best way forward, Jean and I both thought that. Rumours start to easily and of course with the family legend it wouldn't take long for someone to embellish it.. Thank you for looking after her Jasper. I'm sorry you got caught up in all this but thank you for finding her. Poor Luc, still at least Beni will have a chance now because of Jake. The whole world has turned on its head, I knew strange things existed but werewolves and shape shifters? What next? Monsters, ghouls, and vampires I guess."

She laughed but I couldn't join in. How was she going to feel about me when she knew, especially if Bella gave me permission to court her.

Bella

Trust Renee to walk in at the most inopportune moment. I couldn't answer Jaspers question, as much as I wanted to, and my head was spinning again. I just wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible,

"Is dad coming?"

"Yes he's flying out. He was so relieved when he heard you'd been found, well we all were of course but it was difficult for him being so far away.."

"I'd like to go back with him to Forks, just for a little while mum. I feel pretty shaky here."

"Oh Bella that would be giving in to your fears when you should be strong and face them. Don't worry I've increased the security around the château., no wolves will get in here and Beni is going to travel with Jake and find his way in the world of the shape shifters so there is no danger from him either."

"I'm not worried about Maudit or the shape shifters whoever they are."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that. I like Jacob, he has a good head on his shoulders. It's a good job he came to find you."

Jasper

Jean had walked in behind Renee and it was certain from his attitude that Bella leaving France was not something he wanted. Renee looked at him a little oddly,

"I think if Charlie is happy for Bella to go back and she wants to then I see no problem, after all she's had a terrible ordeal."

"Well if you think so Mon Cher but I wish you'd talked about it with me first. We should make such decisions together. With Beni gone we will be alone here and its so large just for two. I was hoping Bella might stay here and find a career and maybe even a husband so they can stay, its how things are done here in France."

The more Jean wanted Bella to stay the more I wanted her to leave, there was something very wrong with the situation. It had never occurred to me to wonder how Jean and Renee met but it did now and I determined to ask Darius to look into that too.

"I'll be back later Bella if that's OK with you mother."

I deliberately left Jean out of the decision and saw a frown but he smothered it and smiled at me.

"One would think you were sweet on our Bella."

"Of course Jasper, I hope you'll stay here for a few days, there's plenty of room and Bella does seem to be fond of you"

Renee was smiling again but I detected tension behind it..

I left the room feeling better for Bella's disappointment at my action but I wouldn't be away long if I could help it. I went to find Darius who was in the salon with Jake and Beni. His fingers were tapping away at lightening speed and he had a look of intense concentration so I sat talking to the other two who were organising a trip around France, staying in the most underpopulated areas and testing out Beni's abilities as they went.

"Have you spoken to Billy yet?"

Jake nodded with a grimace,

"Yeah I'm in it as deep as you can get but seeing as I helped find Bella there wasn't much he could say. Mind you he went ballistic when he found out how I afforded the flight. Which reminds me, I owe you Jasper but I can't pay you now."

"Don't worry Jake I owe you for getting me to move. How will you fund your road trip?"

"Beni's father has given him some money to help us on our way and I'm pretty sure we can live off the land other times."

"Well if you run short let me know through Carlisle if you can't get me direct and I'll make sure you are OK."

Jake looked at me a little suspiciously at first then he grinned,

"What you mean leech is that you'll happily pay me to travel as far from Bella as I can."

I didn't reply but my own grin gave me away, I was coming to like Jacob Black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Back home at last and ready to start posting regularly again. Thank you for all the reviews and for all those who are following and favouring my stories, its most appreciated. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty One

Charlie

Jean had made the same travel arrangements for me as before and I was grateful because it meant I got to the château much faster than if I'd been on my own. With a quick hello and thank you to Jean and a hug for Renee I went straight up to see Bella. She was sitting up in bed but she looked tired and strained. When She saw me though she smiled and held her arms out,

"Dad. I'm so sorry I worried you."

I hugged her close and thanked God she was safe.

"So you frighten the wit's out of your old man and then sit here in bed like the lady of the château. Are you OK Bella? What happened? I asked your mum and Jean but they didn't make much sense."

"I don't think I can go through it all again right now dad."

"No problem. You take your time. You're alive and that's all that matters kiddo. For a while there I thought I'd lost you. Strange Jacob and Jasper Hale coming to France to look for you. I knew Jake was sweet on you but what's Hale's angle?"

There was a knock on the door and Jean came in smiling to see us so close.

"Charlie I'm so glad you came. Will you be staying long? There is plenty of room here for you if you wish. After all I'm sure you want to spend time with your daughter before work calls you away once more."

I nodded,

"Thank you, you've been very generous considering everything."

"Charlie we are men of the world, you were married to my wife first but she is my wife now, why should I not be generous? Besides as I said we understand your wish to be close to Bella. She has missed some schooling and I'm sure she'll be eager to catch up as soon as she is well enough but for now it is family time."

Bella

I knew what Jean was getting at but I was determined to get my wishes heard too,

"Actually dad I wanted to know if it would be OK if I went back with you for a few weeks? I feel I need rest, away from here."

"Oh right well sure Bells of course, if its OK with your mum."

"I think Renee was hoping Bella would stay and work through her fears, after all there is nothing for her to be afraid of now, is there Mon Cher?"

"There are too many memories of Luc. I need a little distance so I can think about him without being reminded of his death all the time."

Jean glared at me behind Charlie's back but he could see he would have to be careful.

"I think Bella has a point Jean. I'll talk to Renee and you about it later. For now I'd like a little time alone with my daughter if that's all right with you."

Jean couldn't argue so he bowed in agreement and went out shutting the door quietly behind him but I didn't trust him not to be listening in, so I asked about Billy and Harry to stop Charlie talking about what had happened to me and he chatted about how shocked and upset they'd been and how relieved when he told them that I was safe after all.

"It's a tragedy about Jean's son though. You got on well with him didn't you Bells?"

"Luc was good to me when I first arrived."

I wasn't prepared to go further than that but it seemed to be enough for Charlie.

"How do you find living in somewhere this grand and huge?"

"Its OK but I miss your place."

"My place? It would fit in the hall of this château. It must be nice having all this space and staff to keep it running."

"It's impersonal though. You are never alone as a family, there's always the housekeeper or Simms, Jean's personal assistant around not to mention the cleaning staff and gardeners. I prefer somewhere more private and quiet."

"So you were serious about coming home with me?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much."

"Then I'll talk to Renee after dinner. Do they dress up to eat here?"

I laughed at his nervous question,

"Only if it's a formal meal. Don't worry dad, you're as good as he is, better in fact."

He smiled at my words and gave me another hug before leaving to wash up for dinner.

Renee

Jean was in a strange mood and I wondered if it was because he was losing his son or because of Luc's death. He came in as I sat reading a magazine relieved that all our worries were finally over.

"Renee I want to talk to you about Bella."

"Oh what's wrong? I think Charlie is still with her."

"I know, I've just spoken to them. I'm concerned about her, she wants to go back with her father to America and I think it's a bad idea."

"I know, but why do you think it's a bad idea?"

He rolled his eyes as if I should remember.

"I did say in her room, she is running away from the memories of what happened instead of facing them. It's never a good idea to do that and I'd like you to back me when I suggest she stay here at least for a while."

"Oh? I'm not sure Charlie will like that. He is her father after all."

"And you are her mother, she lives with us, you have custody. What you say has weight."

"You really think it would be better if she stayed here?"

"I do. And in a few weeks she will feel the same. If at Christmas she still wants to visit Charlie I will make the arrangements for her. Now isn't that fair?"

I thought about this but I knew Charlie and Bella better than Jean, they wouldn't like being told what was best for them.

"Jean, I think after all Bella's been through perhaps it would do her good to get away just for a few weeks and I know Charlie will look after her."

"I don't doubt that cher, I just think she should see this as her refuge not America. I have plans for her future in my business. She has a good head on her shoulders and keeping the business in the family is best. At least think about it for me, you can do that can't you?"

"Of course, I'll speak to Bella first and see what's really on her mind."

Charlie

Dinner wasn't as grand an affair as I had feared but there was tension at the table and I thought I knew why so I decided to bring the subject up.

"I understand you're concerned about Bella wanting to come back with me Jean."

"Oh good. Then I don't need to go through the arguments again."

"No, I got them the first time round but I'm not sure I agree."

"Surely as a police officer you understand that victims should face their fears not run from them or they never stop running."

"Yes, I see that but Bella isn't exactly your typical victim. The idea of wolves frighten her and I understand they are still in the area. I heard from the French police that you can hear them howling at night. She could do with a rest from such reminders."

"There are no wolves in Forks?"

"There are wolves in the forest but not in packs like here and you don't hear them often. Besides Bella wants to come back with me and at her age I think her wishes should at least be taken into account."

I waited for Renee to speak but she bit her lip and looked at her plate so I knew she was unwilling to step in on either side.

"Bella has had a terrible ordeal Charlie and needs to rest. Here she will be looked after by the staff who have grown very fond of her. If she goes back with you then she is on her own, unless that is you intend to take more time off from your job?"

"No, I can't afford any more time off but Bella has friends and I have people who would look in on her when I'm at work. Its peaceful and she can relax in familiar surroundings."

"The château is familiar to her now Charlie, it is after all her home."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

I waited for Jasper to return, I wanted to continue our conversation, if I understood him right he was telling me that he was interested in me, well more than that, that he loved me. How had that happened? He'd shown no interest in me while I was in Forks, we'd hardly talked yet here he was. He'd saved me and now he was waiting to find out how I felt about his revelation. When the knock came on my door I couldn't help a frisson of excitement rush through me and I sat up hurriedly being careful not to dislodge the cannulae for the drip then called out for him to come in. Except it wasn't him at all, it was Simms.

"The Master asked me to bring these in for you."

He handed me a sheaf of papers and a pen.

"What are they?"

"Merely a copy of the statement you gave to the police earlier. He thought it would be a good idea to have a signed statement in case they came back. You can understand his concerns I'm sure."

I looked at the paper but it was all in French.

"You'll have to leave them with me I'm afraid. I don't read French very well."

"It is only a copy of what you said so if you could just sign at the bottom I'll take them away and the matter is finished with."

I shook my head,

"I'm not signing without reading what it says."

"But I just told you Mademoiselle, or is it that you don't trust me?"

"When it comes to signing official looking papers I don't trust anyone. Leave them with me and I'll get them translated."

Simms shook his head,

"The Master will be very upset at your attitude."

He picked up the papers from where I put them on the bed beside me and walked to the door.

"You're not leaving them?"

"No, I will take them back to him and tell him you refused to sign."

As he opened the door Jasper and his friend were about to knock.

"Jasper do you read French?"

"Some but Darius is fluent, why?"

"Simms if you give the papers to Jasper his friend can read them to me."

Simms shook his head and pushed past Jasper and his friend ignoring my suggestion.

Jasper came in but Darius stayed in the doorway watching Simms as he went downstairs.

"I don't like that man."

I laughed at Darius face as he said that, the look was one he might give something he found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Neither do I."

"What did he want?"

"He said Jean had asked him to get my signature on a copy of the statement I made to the police."

"Did he now? And I take it the papers were in French?"

"Yes but he wouldn't leave them as you saw."

"I think I might go out for a breath of fresh air, see if I can get a look at these papers."

He went out and shut the door leaving Jasper and I alone. I felt nervous and excited and as he came to sit on the edge of my bed my heart rate went up.

"Would you like me to get a chair?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry we were disturbed earlier, Jean is very insistent that I stay in France."

"Yes he is isn't he? I wonder why."

I shook my head and then winced as the headache started up again.

"Are you in pain Bella?"

"A little, where Luc hit me with the rifle I think."

"Can I look?"

"Sure"

I felt his fingers on my scalp, soothing coolness as he gently touched the tender spot that was still there.

"Didn't the doctor suggest an X-ray? That was quite a thump you got."

"I don't know, I don't remember but Jean said I would be better off here than in a clinic so I guess they decided it didn't warrant an X-ray."

"Do you have any double vision? Dizziness? Nausea?"

I grinned and he looked at me innocently.,

"What?"

"Are you a doctor?"

He smiled and sat down again,

"I'm sorry, it's what comes of living with a doctor."

"Of course, Carlisle! I'm sorry I forgot. Hey, does he know you're here? How did you swing that?"

I stopped suddenly as he put a finger to his lips,

"Bella, please don't ask me any questions just now. I think these walls have ears."

I thought he was possibly right, the château which had once seemed exciting and wonderful now seemed claustrophobic and haunting, all its secrets laid bare and none happy ones. The Beast of Gevaudan had certainly left its mark here.

"Were you surprised by Maudits transformation? I got the impression that neither you nor Darius were really amazed by it and how come Jake is here? He couldn't afford a plane ticket to France".

"Bella..."

The door opened again and Darius slipped in looking concerned.

"Bella, sorry I didn't knock but your father and step father are on their way up and I didn't want them to know I wasn't with you. Do me a favour would you?"

"Of course."

"Don't sign anything tonight. I'm doing a little digging but for now I'm concerned. Also, I think you might be better off in Forks for the time being so don't let them brow beat you. Major, I'd like a few words."

Major? Why was he calling Jasper Major? I was about to ask when there was another knock on the door and Charlie and Jean came in, Jean not happy to find I already had visitors but relieved when they said their goodbyes and left."

Charlie came to sit where Jasper had been a few minutes before and already I missed him,

"Honey, Jean, your mum, and I were talking over dinner and they seem to think you might be better off staying here at least until Christmas. Its true I don't have enough vacation time left to be with you and here there will always be someone around if you need to talk or feel scared".

"But I want to go back with you. I want to get away from here for a while. It reminds me so much of Luc."

I looked at Jean as I said this and he knew it was a challenge.

"Your mother and I would very much like it if you stayed, this is your home now and I'd like to start introducing you to some influential people, if you come into the family business they will be good contacts."

"Family business? I want to go to college."

"Really? What would you study Bella? We have the best universities in the world here in France and of course I will pay your tuition fees and find you somewhere suitable to live. You didn't have a very good introduction to my country but France is very beautiful, a land of opportunity."

I could see Charlie gauging what he could offer in place of all this and it angered me.

"I can't be bought Jean."

They both looked shocked at my bluntness but I didn't care.

"France is not my country and the château is not my home. I love my mother and I'm glad that she's happy. Now she has a stable relationship I can worry about myself and I want to go back to Forks with my father. You can't keep me here if I don't want to stay."

"Your mother will be very upset by your attitude. She only wants what is best for you and remember she has custody of you until you reach your majority."

"Are you telling me that my mother would refuse to let me go back to America with my father?"

"I didn't say that Bella, I was just pointing out the facts of the matter."

"Oh by the way, I didn't sign the papers, did Simms tell you? I couldn't read them they were all in French."

Charlie looked at him,

"Papers?"

"Merely a copy of the statement Bella made to the local police, in case they come back again. We can give them a signed copy straight away."

"She needs to sign to that effect? Isn't that a little odd? Why didn't the police take a signed statement when they were here?"

"I asked them to be especially gently with my step daughter, surely you don't argue with that?"

"No of course not, I didn't mean to imply that."

Charlie didn't understand but then neither did I. What did the papers really say?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Darius

I'd found the papers on Simms desk in his office which he'd locked after putting them in there. It didn't take long to read them and then I understood, it was imperative that Bella not sign them so I disposed of them through the shredder and climbed out through the window dropping to the ground and making my way to the huge banqueting hall where dinner was served. The conversation revolved around Bella's request to go back to Forks with her father, Jean was dead set against it while Renee seemed to be sitting on the fence although I didn't think she understood her husbands insistence that her daughter stay in France. She would if she'd read those papers but I couldn't tell her yet. I wanted to get The Majors take on the subject first. We went outside into the grounds and as dusk fell the wolves started to howl again.

"The real thing or our friendly neighbourhood Guardians Major?"

"Who knows, do you think they'll make trouble when we leave?"

"With or without Bella?"

"With of course."

"That might be a little more difficult than we first thought. Jean Chastel has a very good reason to want her here and I wouldn't mind betting that given a few weeks he can get what he wants. Once he's done that I don't think he'll care. Do you think he loves Renee?"

"All the emotions I feel say yes, and she loves him, why?"

"I just wondered if he married Renee for convenience not love."

"OK I'll ask, what did you find out Sherlock?"

"Remember the story about the original Jean Chastel who killed the wolf or whatever?"

"Yeah, he got money and for saving the daughter of the château owner he was presented with the château and money."

"Or so one version of the story goes but there are other versions. I'm still not completely sure of my facts but this is what I think is going on. When Jean Chastel killed the wolf he saved the château owners daughter, a man called Le Duc du Gévaudan. He rewarded Jean Chastel with a huge sum of money and, if the daughter died as she was his only heir, the ownership of the château. The daughter supposedly married and fled France after her ordeal leaving the château to Jean and his heirs. She wrote a letter to this effect before she went but its my guess Jean forced her to write the letter then threatened to kill her if she didn't leave France. Possibly using the beast of Gevaudan to do so."

"So she fled the country and he got the château by foul means. I don't see what that has to do with Bella and Renee though."

"Patience my friend, the next bit is also supposition but the papers Jean Chastel wanted Bella to sign bear me out as far as I can see. The original letter, a copy of which I have being sent to me buy a very expensive and devious lawyer, only left the château and the Le Duc's fortune to Jean Chastel as long as no ancestor ever came to France to claim it back."

"So? What happened?"

"A few times in the 19th century there were claimants but every time there is a recurrence of the beast legend and those trying to claim the château back are killed. The Chastel's said it proves that they were imposters who heard the story and tried to work it to their advantage. Over the centuries the legend has grown and the locals really believe the beast protects the Chastels from losing their prize. They say it owes Jean Chastel for saving it from death by appearing with a wolf that could be blamed for the attacks."

"Are you saying that Renee is one of the legitimate heirs to the château and fortune?"

"Yes, I think she is and Jean Chastel traced her. You seem convinced that he loves her so maybe he fell in love with her. Once married to Renee the château becomes his for ever, so long as there isn't another living heir outside his family and remember..."

"Bella! She's only a step daughter so in theory she could oust Chastel."

"Yes, as Renee's daughter she is the next in line to inherit everything. Jeans son Maudit/ Beni could not inherit unless he could live among the humans and he couldn't so Jean found Luc and passed him off as his son. Luc died and no one knows who Beni is so Bella inherits. Its hers now if she can find the appropriate paperwork, then Jean loses everything."

"So he was trying to get Bella to sign papers which..."

"Which relinquish her rights to the château and the money so he's not going to let her leave until she does or until she can produce the paperwork and claim it all. And I just happen to have dug out the relevant papers but they wont be here for another two or three days, we can use a photocopy to get the ball rolling but she'll need the originals to really prove it."

"Then she's in danger here."

"Yes she is, but don't forget that Chastel is married to her mother, if anything happens to Bella he gets it all. But in order to make her own claim Bella will be putting her mother in a really difficult position".

"That is something I don't care about, come on we need to speak to Bella before we do anything."

Bella

I sat stunned as Darius explained everything to me, I was the heir to the château and the fortune that went with it and that's why Jean was so insistent I either stay or sign the papers.

"Of course Bella we understand it puts you in a difficult position with your mother."

"True, I hadn't really thought about that. What if I were to sign something to the effect that Jean Chastel has the rights to everything until his death provided he remains married to my mother?"

"Well its one way out of the mess but it means you relinquish everything for a long time and if Renee and Jean have a child of their own and its a boy then you lose it all in any case."

"A child? I hadn't thought of that but I doubt my mum will want any more, I was enough of a shock to her system. So I lose out if they have a son, but not a daughter?"

"No, when these kind of things were drawn up it was always the case that the male line inherited. Jean effectively cut Maudit off from his inheritance when he took Luc in and passed him off as his son. He can hardly parade Maudit through the country as his real son without having to explain why he lied for so many years. And that I'd like to hear."

"Well its up to you Bella but whatever you decide it will be far too dangerous to stay here."

Jasper waited for me to decide.

"Jean's done a pretty good number on Charlie, showing my dad all that he can offer and dad can't. It's not going to be easy to persuade him to take me now."

"When is your birthday Bella?"

"September 13th "

"And we're in April now, that's too long. It gives him far too long to arrange something."

"Then if Charlie won't take you back with him you'll have to come with us."

"Why don't I just tell Charlie everything?"

Darius shook his head,

"If you do that he will have to confront Jean and we still don't know if he has any contacts with any of our furry friends. If he thinks the game is up he might well try to kill Bella and Charlie."

"Then I suggest we get Bella and her father the hell out of here and fast before dear Chastel tries something."

I was totally bewildered, neither Jasper nor Darius sounded like 18 yr olds yet that's how old Jasper was supposed to be. There was a lot more going on here than I understood. Jasper seemed to know what I was thinking and he took my hand in his,

"Bella I know you are suspicious of everyone but I promise you that neither I nor Darius would ever hurt you or allow anyone else to do so. We need to leave you for a little while but if anyone comes in just pretend to be sleeping. If I can find Jake I'll ask him to watch you and I will explain everything when we have time."

The crazy thing was that although nothing made sense and there were great gaps in my understanding I did trust Jasper and Darius.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four.

Jasper

Darius and I went down stairs to be confronted by Jean Chastel himself.

"While I accept that you saved Bella and you are her friends I do not like the idea of you wandering in and out of her room without a chaperone so please confine yourselves to your rooms or the lower floor. There is dinner left for you in the kitchen as you did not appear at the table."

"Of course and we apologise for taking your hospitality for granted Monsieur Chastel. We would like to speak to Jake if that would be OK with you."

He nodded his head graciously and we felt his eyes on us as we headed for the cellars where Beni still lived until he left with Jake, he said he felt safer there. We heard their voices before we saw them sitting cross-legged on the floor, Jake telling Beni about his life in Forks and Beni asking questions. When they heard us they both jumped up and Jakes brow creased with a frown when he saw how serious we both looked.

"Is something wrong? Bella's OK isn't she?"

"We've got a few problems and we need your help, both of you."

Beni nodded his head eagerly,

"If it is to help Bella then certainly. What do you need us to do?"

Jake

Beni and I listened to Darius as he told us his suspicions and I wondered what Beni would make of his father's actions.

"You mean my father was asking Bella to give away her inheritance without even telling her? Do you think he married Renee to keep his hands on the money and château for himself?"

"I don't think it was quite that mercenary. If he and Renee had a son, he would be next in line, putting Bella aside but in any case he couldn't bring you forward as a claimant, Luc is dead and Jean offered him up as his real son."

"I knew my father was ambitious and enjoyed the trappings of wealth but I find it hard to accept he would do something so underhanded."

"So we have a problem. Do you intend to confront your father about this?"

"I think I should."

"You know he will do everything he can to hold on to his fortune?"

"Not to the extent of murder, I don't believe that."

I wasn't so sure, men would do many things for money, we all knew that.

Beni

I found it hard to believe that my father would harm Bella but he was a very wealthy man and he would try his hardest to keep that fortune.

"As long as he is married to Bella's mother he is legally entitled to the money and the château true?"

"Yes, if Renee were to die however then Bella would inherit and could take both fortune and château from him."

Jake spoke up them looking thoughtful,

"Couldn't he just adopt Beni here? If he did that then surely he would inherit instead of Bella?"

I nodded, surely that way Bella would be safe from my father's machinations but Darius shook his head,

"Not in this case. The heir or heiress must be the natural child of Jean Chastel or the inheritance goes to the original owners claimant. I admit its unusual but they were rather more insistent on blood relationships then than they are now. The ironic thing is that if Jean could prove you were his natural son then he could try to put you ahead of Bella but he can't do that because he passed Luc off as his son. At best he could offer you up as an illegitimate child but that still doesn't give you the rights."

"But so long as he and Renee stay married the money and château are his in any case right?"

"Yes but her track record isn't that good is it? She could divorce him at any time and he would lose it all to Bella."

Jake

It all sounded way too complicated to me but the one thing I did understand and I thought Beni did too was that Bella was in danger as long as she stayed here, especially if Renee decided she wasn't happy with Jean. In that case he would lose everything along with his marriage. I turned to Darius and Jasper,

"What do you want us to do?"

"Watch Bella, I told her to play sleep for any visitors but Jean might just try to get her to sign the papers again, especially if he suspects things are becoming unravelled."

"Right"

I turned and ran up the stairs to the main floor of the château as Renee came into the hall,

"Jacob, how is Beni? I understand you are leaving soon. You will look after him for us wont you?"

"Of course. Where's Monsieur Chastel?"

"He's gone up to make sure Bella is OK. It seems Jasper and Darius might have been pestering her. We're obviously very grateful for all they've done but I agree with my husband that it's not appropriate for them to be visiting her without a chaperone."

"They're friends, surely you trust them to behave with her?"

"Were you going somewhere Jacob?"

I knew when I was being dismissed so I could do nothing but return through the kitchens where there was always something good to eat then out the back. There was a wisteria growing up the wall beside Bella's window and I just hoped it would take my weight as I climbed slowly up it, trying to be as quiet as possible because the window was wide open and I didn't want Jean hearing something and looking out. Even more so because Beni sat below the window waiting to help if I needed him.

Bella

I was worried again now, why didn't my life ever go smoothly? I heard footsteps outside my door and curled up as if asleep then the door opened quietly and I heard more footsteps approaching the bed.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

It was Jean's voice and I tensed but kept my eyes closed hoping he would go away but he must have sensed something because he touched my bare arm and I flinched.

"Sorry to wake you Bella but I think we should talk."

I sat up in bed holding the covers tightly around me and feeling scared,

"Talk about what?"

"Your insistence on going back to America with your father. You know it is upsetting your mother greatly and she does have custody of you until your birthday."

"She wouldn't stop me spending time with my father. I'll be fine with him."

"I don't think you'll be leaving us. Your father understands that he can't give you all the opportunities I can."

I was about to argue when we heard a howl from very close by and Jean went to the window to look out.

"That sounded inside the grounds."

He looked back at me,

"Yes, perhaps its Beni or Jake."

"Why would Jake howl like that? It's the wolf pack. They've found a way in."

He didn't want to leave me but I could see he was torn, then Renee called out.

"Jean, the gamekeeper has just come in, he says the gates are open and the wolf pack is in the grounds what should we do?"

Cursing he went out at a run,

"Shut all the windows, put up the shutters and lock all the doors. I'll get my gun and join Franco outside."

I was beginning to hope he might make a wolf a good dinner when I heard a noise at the window and turned white-faced and expecting the worst.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

My relief when I saw it was Jake climbing in at the window was complete, I was so jumpy here in the château now.

"Was that you Jake?"

"The howling? No, but I think it may have been Beni causing a distraction. Jasper asked me to keep an eye on you and I could tell Chastel was upsetting you so I gave Beni a nod and a wink."

"You were listening in? Jake what's going on? I understand why Jean wants me here and about the papers he wanted me to sign but why did you come? Why did Jasper come and how did you afford it? Something tells me that you all have secrets and I want to know what they are. Why are you with Beni? How is he suddenly controlling himself? How come you can scale a wall like this?

"Wow! I'm not sure I can tell you Bella, not everything anyway, you have a head full of questions and every one's a killer."

Jake

She glared and I sat down beside her sighing heavily.

"Why are you only dressed in a pair of shorts? You're not even wearing shoes and it's not that warm."

"OK wait. I overheard Billy and Harry talking when your mum rang about you disappearing and I wanted to help look for you but I didn't have the resources..."

"Why did you want to come?"

"I love you Bella, it's as simple as that, but the only way I could get here was to bring my rival for your affections, Jasper Cullen or Hale or whatever."

"You asked Jasper to come with you?"

"Well I asked him to bankroll me really I guess. He only just got back from Alaska or he'd have come sooner, he loves you too Bella."

"And he paid for the flights and everything? For both of you?"

"Yeah, the Cullens have plenty of resources although I think he used his friend Darius to smooth the way. We even got a private plane from Paris. I'd never flown before and it was great".

"The Cullens are rich? I guess I never really thought about it but that house, the cars, the clothes...yeah I see it now but if he's an orphan, he and Rose how do they have money? I guess he could have come into some now he's an adult but even so..."

"Bella, trust me, money is no object to the Cullens, not any of them, but even if he'd had to stowaway I know Jasper would have got here somehow."

"Did he tell you he loved me?"

"Yeah, well I guess I may have told him first but what the heck."

She just stared at me in silence and it was very unnerving.

Charlie

Sitting alone in my room I thought about Jean's words, he could offer Bella a future I could only dream of but there was something about the guy I didn't like. Perhaps it was the stupid legend I'd read about or his superior attitude. I liked it that Bella wanted to go back with me instead of staying here in France and I was torn. Did I ignore her pleas and go back alone or stand up to Jean Chastel and insist on taking Bella back as she wished. Renee was torn between us but if it came down to it she would back her husband rather than me.

When I heard the knock on my door I expected it to be Jean or possibly Renee so I was surprised when Jasper Hale and his friend stood there.

"I guess I need to thank you Jasper although I don't quite understand why you are here."

"Jake and I had a feeling that Bella wasn't dead and decided to test it out"

"Well I'm glad you did but I must owe Carlisle big time for the flights and stuff."

"Actually Chief Swan we need to talk to you and we'd rather not do it inside the château. Would you take a walk in the grounds, it is important."

"OK, let me get my jacket."

I followed the two young men downstairs and out the back, not seeing our host or hostess on the way. Once outside Jasper led the way over to an outhouse and opened the door disappearing inside while his friend waited behind me. I decided there was no point in worrying about what they would do so I went in and the friend shut the door remaining outside.

"Are you expecting eavesdroppers or me to try escaping?"

"Darius will make sure we aren't overheard."

"OK then, fire away."

Jasper

This wasn't going to be easy but there was no other way. Darius and I had talked it out and decided the only way to keep Bella safe short of kidnapping her myself was to let Charlie in on the secret. It wasn't an ideal solution but it was the only workable one. I explained about Jean Chastel's ancestor first and Charlie nodded,

"Yeah I did the research, it was quite a tale".

"It wasn't a tale Chief. That is why the present owner of the château, Jean Chastel, holds it".

"OK but what's that got to do with the wolf attack on Bella and Luc? I assume that is what we are talking about?"

"There was no wolf attack. Luc did that to himself after kidnapping Bella and making her a prisoner in the cave system that runs under the château".

"He did? Why?"

"Luc had his reasons, he wasn't Jean Chastel's real son but a double. You see Jean Chastel's son is...a shape shifter. He turns into a wolf and he was unable to control his transformations so Jean kept him a prisoner in the tunnels and caves too. Luc was set to inherit everything when Jean died unless the true son, Maudit learned to control himself enough to rejoin the world in which case I assume Luc would have disappeared."

"A what? A shape shifter? A man who turns into a wolf? You know I thought you were a good kid but stories like this are just plain stupid. Did you really expect me to swallow all this?"

"No, not at all, but please hear me out then you can go speak to Bella, she can tell you that I'm not lying. She's seen and spoken to Maudit, Jean's real son."

I could see Charlie deciding whether to walk out now or stay to hear the rest, then he remembered Darius standing outside and shrugged,

"OK go on."

"Luc injured himself to make it appear he'd been attacked but he had shot Maudit first so when his father saw him he would think it had been Maudit in wolf form who attacked them. Unfortunately for him Luc developed blood poisoning and died but Bella was still in the tunnels where he hid her. That's where we found her. I can show you if you like."

"OK Fine show me."

He thought he'd called my bluff but I flicked a switch which supplied light to the tunnels, found by Darius when he explored the system and he followed me into the tunnel. When we reached the chamber where Bella had been held he looked around in astonishment.

"It was the truth!"

"Yes but I'm afraid the danger isn't over yet."

I went on to tell him what Darius had discovered about Renee and Bella"

"You mean my daughter is a descendant of the original and true owner of the château and the fortune that goes with it?"

"Yes but Jean knows this too and he has already tried to get Bella to sign some papers relinquishing her rights to him. Darius found them and accidentally shredded them."

"That's why he wants her to stay in France? Why he's so determined she doesn't leave?"

"Yes. The only other way he could hold on to the château is if Renee has a son. His claim would override that of your daughter."

"Is that why he married Renee? Does she know any of this?"

"No, we haven't told her anything because I believe they truly love each other. Would it matter to Bella or yourself if she lost the rights to the château to a half brother?"

"I don't know but isn't there a chance that any kid they had could also be a shape shifter?"

"Yes its possible but that would be their problem. Renee already knows about the curse, he told her and she's met Maudit, in fact she renamed him."

"Why?

"Maudit means cursed in French, Beni, the name she gave him means blessed."

Charlie nodded,

"OK I see that and I guess if anyone could calmly sit chatting to a wolf man it would be Renee. Tell me something though, why doesn't any of this freak you out?"

"That's the other thing I need to talk to you about, you see Chief Swan I'm in love with your daughter and I think she loves me but I have something to tell you that might make a difference to the way you feel about me."

"More revelations? I'm not sure I'm ready for any more. Is it really necessary?"

"I think so, although telling you puts you in danger if anyone else finds out you have the information."

"And knowing about fake sons and shape shifters doesn't?"

"Not to the same degree no."

"OK son you'd better hit me with it, I guess I'm all shocked out now as it is"

Just how wrong he was Charlie was about to find out!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six.

Jasper

Charlie leaned against the wall looking at me challengingly, he really thought that whatever I was about to say would be an anticlimax after the revelations he had already heard so I decided to give it to him straight.

"I am a vampire. I was born in Texas in 1844 and became a vampire when I was 19 years old. I've been that age ever since."

Charlie looked at me stroking his chin then shook his head,

"A vampire? You drink blood? You kill people, and you are in love with my daughter?"

"Actually I only drink animal blood although humans are my natural food source."

"Oh well that makes all the difference. And you've been 19 ever since you were changed. Does Carlisle know about this?"

"Yes, all the Cullens are vampires, all living on animal blood, that's why the Quileutes hate us, we are their natural enemy."

"Billy? Harry? They all know what you are and they never said anything to me?"

"No, because to do so they would have to tell you their secret too."

Charlie closed his eyes and groaned,

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this either."

"Some of the tribe, the young men, are shape shifters too. They become wolves to protect the tribe from vampires. My kind."

"I guess you're going to tell me Jake is one of them?"

"Yes, not when he left Forks, he hadn't transformed then but he has since reaching France, he used his wolf senses to track down Bella to the tunnels, you owe him a debt of gratitude."

Charlie sank down onto his haunches and scratched his head,

"What the hell have I got myself into here?"

Bella

Jake stayed with me telling me how he found out about the wolf pack in the village and how he'd listened in to Billy and Harry talking.

"I knew I had to try to find you Bella. You know how I feel about you but its pretty clear you have someone else in your heart."

I looked at him then away quickly because he was right, I liked Jake very much but I didn't love him, not enough and not as much as he loved me.

"It is Jasper isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he and I had a conversation during the flight, put our cards on the table and when I told him I loved you he admitted he did too, I guess he's already told you so I'm not telling any tales out of school."

"Yes he has but I haven't had a chance to talk to him about my feelings. Is that why he came?"

"Sure. Look I'm leaving with Maudit, sorry Beni soon, but I want you to promise me if you ever need a friend you'll call me."

"You're going away with Maudit?"

"Yeah he and I can communicate even in wolf form so I guess that makes us pack brothers. It's a good way to see France and there are less hunters here than in Washington state."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, I've been putting that off but I guess I'll have to soon."

We were interrupted by the sound of a rifle shot,

"Is Maudit out there still?"

Jake turned to the window.

"I don't know but I have to go see. Just don't speak to anyone until eith0er I get back or Jasper turns up OK?"

As I nodded he took a running leap out of the window and as he dropped from sight I saw a wolfs tail, my friend really was a shape shifter like poor Maudit.

Deciding I was sick of being a caged bird I carefully pulled out the needle from the back of my hand and held a tissue to the puncture wound until it stopped bleeding then carefully I got to my feet. I felt a little dizzy but nothing that would stop me so I held on to the bedside cabinet as I slowly pulled on my dressing gown and slipped my feet into a pair of slippers left under the chair by Renee I guessed. I took a few deep breaths and walked to the door, I was very weak and tired but determined to get out of here. I decided to go downstairs to find Renee, if Jean wanted me to sign anything he could explain it to her, she spoke and understood French flawlessly. From the landing the stairs seemed never-ending and steep but I grabbed the rail and started making my way slowly down. The door to the salon opened and I drew back against the wall in the shadows as Simms headed to the kitchen. If Jean were out hunting wolves with the game keeper then Renee would be alone in the salon hopefully, which meant I could talk to her in private.

Renee

I was scared for Jean as he went out with his rifle but Simms came in a few minutes later,

"The Master said you might want some company Madame."

"I'd like some coffee and some of the cooks delicious chocolate cake thank you Simms."

I knew he hated being used as a gopher but I didn't like Jeans personal assistant one bit, he was creepy and superior looking. When the door opened again a few minutes later I thought the coffee must have been on already but it was Bella who staggered in and I rushed over to catch her before she fell.

"Isabella Swan what are you doing out of bed? Did you take that drip out?"

I helped her to the couch where she lay down gratefully,

"I needed to talk to you mum."

"You could have told anyone, I'd have come to see you."

"No. I wanted to talk to you alone."

I wondered what she wanted but before I could ask Simms was back with a tray. He started seeing Bella with me and hurried to put the tray on the table beside the couch.

"Should I help Mademoiselle back to bed? The Master would be angry that she was straining herself like this."

Bella shook her head and scowled at him.

"I think my daughter is comfortable enough Simms. That will be all."

"Perhaps I should stay with you ladies until the Master returns."

"No need, we'll be fine thank you. You can go Simms."

He looked at me thunderously then reluctantly left, closing the door very softly. I waited a few seconds then tiptoed over and opened it quickly. There he was standing like a rabbit caught in the headlights,

"Were you eavesdropping Simms?"

"No Madame. Merely deciding whether to join the Master outside or not."

"Good idea, you go."

I waited until he disappeared into the kitchen hallway then came back in making sure the door was firmly shut behind me.

Bella

I couldn't help smiling at the way Renee handled Simms, neither of us liked his supercilious manner.

"Right, now what did you want to talk about?"

I spoke very low just in case he came back and told Renee exactly what Jasper and Jake had told me. I could see she was shocked and deeply upset although I was very sure to tell her what Jasper had said about Jean loving her.

"So you see I want to go back to Forks. If the paperwork is OK as far as you are concerned I'll sign it. You and Jean can own the château jointly, I just want to go home with dad."

She smiled a little and there was a hint of a sparkle in her eye,

"Not to mention Mr Hale."

I tried to refute that but she over rode my words,

"Isabella I've seen the way that boy looks at you and the way you look at him. I may be old but I'm neither deaf, blind, nor stupid. Now you tell him you're leaving with Charlie and let me deal with my husband."

At this the door opened again and this time Charlie came in looking a bit shell-shocked and followed by Jasper and Darius who was grinning slightly.

"Charlie? What happened to you?"

She looked at Jasper then nodded,

"I guess they told you about the shape shifters, you know you aren't in Kansas any more Toto."

Charlie sat down then looked at me,

"What are you doing out of bed Bells? You look terrible."

"She certainly does Chief. Shall I help her back to bed Madame Chastel?"

"That would be good Jasper and mind you stay with her, your friend acting as chaperone of course."

Darius smiled wider and held open the door while I struggled to my feet.

"I think it would be quicker and better for your recovery if I carried you. May I?"

I nodded and felt myself swung up into Jasper's strong arms. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me slowly upstairs.

"I bet you can go much faster than this Jasper"

He stiffened and I giggled,

"Too late, your secret is out. Jake spilled the beans."

"And you're still happy for me to be this close to you? What is it with the Swan women?"

"We attract the strange and wonderful"

I mumbled as I felt myself slipping into sleep,

"Can I have a good night kiss?"

The last thing I remember was Jaspers cool lips on my forehead, then I was lost in the velvet darkness of true sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

I didn't see Jean the next morning although Renee came up to see me and then I was allowed to get up and shower with her help. I looked around and realised Jasper was gone and started to panic.

"Don't worry Bella, your Prince Charming is downstairs with Charlie and Jean, I think they wanted a frank exchange which I don't think Jean is going to enjoy but there, he should have been honest with me from the start."

"You aren't leaving him are you?"

"No, of course not, I still love him but I know I shall have to keep him on a short leash, especially now I know half of everything really belongs to me by right. I always thought I was meant for a better station in life and who knows, if we have a son..."

"Mum!"

"Bella, don't be so prim. Anyone would think sex stopped when you hit 30."

I didn't even want to think about it so I shook my head and went to shower.

When I came out Renee washed my hair for me and I dressed slowly and stiffly but I felt better to be vertical and fully clothed, as if I was as good as the rest of them once more and not a patient. As I got to the top of the stairs the salon door opened and Jasper came out running up the stairs to give me his arm.

"I think your husband wants a word Renee."

She smiled at him

"Oh I bet he does. Take care of Bella she's precious and still a little fragile."

"I will Madame Chastel."

Renee grinned at him then flew down the stairs and into the salon like a whirlwind. We could hear her voice from the stairs,

"Simms I don't think we need you here. This is after all a private matter so please shut the door on your way out, oh and please, no eavesdropping or you'll find yourself dismissed. Now Jean what did you want darling?"

Simms came out stiffly muttering under his breath and seeing us he turned smartly and walked out the front door.

"Looks like he's got a prickly pear up his ass don't he?"

Darius came in as Simms went out but he nailed the assistants expression.

We walked out into the garden at the back of the château and sat under the shade of a tree looking out over the countryside in silence for a while then Darius spoke.

"I don't think you need a chaperone out here and I have some arrangements to make. Oh by the way I heard from Peter. He says he took your cell phone to give you some peace, left his own instead and you never noticed Major, you are slipping! Anyway, its been going crazy, they all want to know where you are and if you know anything about Bella Swans little adventure. I think you might want to ring and speak to them before they decide to have you strung up."

I looked at Jasper in shock,

"You didn't tell them?"

"Only that I was coming to France with Jake. I didn't think it was any of their business, at least until I found you. Now I guess I should let them know you are safe and almost well and coming back to Forks".

"Charlie persuaded Jean?"

"It didn't take much with us on his side. Anyway have fun kids, I'll see you later."

"Who is Peter?"

"Another friend who turned up to help me. A very old friend I should add."

"I've been thinking about what you said last night. When I told you Jake had spilled the beans about you, you said something odd. You asked me if I were still happy being so close to you. Why wouldn't I be? What did you think Jake had told me?"

"What did he say?"

"That you were in love with me. That you'd told him so on the plane."

Jasper

Now I was in real trouble, I'd thought Jake had told her my secret but he hadn't and I was grateful for that but I would have to tell her now, after all Charlie knew. I moved to the other end of the seat and turned to face her,

"Bella...I'm not what you think I am."

"Oh I know that, there is something very strange about you Jasper and your friend Darius, for starters he keeps calling you Major and you don't bat an eyelid as if it's a natural form of address that you are used to. You talk as if you are much older than you look, so does your friend. So tell me."

"Bella, I'm a vampire. I live on blood, animal blood but blood even so. I was changed when I was a young man, a major in the Confederate Army."

"When was that?"

"1863"

So how old are you?"

"Too old to be doing this."

Bella

He put his arm around me and pulling me close he kissed me and my world spun round with joy.

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps we should try again, just to be really sure."

We stayed there for what seemed hours enjoying the peace and each others company as we talked about everything, my past, his past, my future which was his too. I felt terribly sorry for him when he told me his history and the way Maria had turned him into her very own killing machine. She had used sex to keep him under control and when he finally broke free he was a damaged spirit struggling to work out how to fit in, even in his own world. Eventually he pulled away again slightly,

"Bella why aren't you afraid of me? Afraid I might bite you? Drink your blood?"

Jasper

She smiled and caressed my cheek,

"You love me, that's why you travelled all this way. I trust you, I love you, you would never hurt me."

"That's true but I still think you are very courageous. Your father might find it a little harder to swallow."

"But you told him didn't you?"

"Yes, I thought he had a right to know."

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot but he went very pale. If he thinks I am a bad choice for you I would have to listen to him."

"You'd leave me?"

Bella

He laughed at my shocked tone,

"No, but I would listen. Nothing could force me away from your side... except you."

"Then you are stuck with me Jasper Hale. I wonder what the family will think when you tell them."

I hesitated then blurted out,

"They know, at least Esme and Carlisle do. They kept pushing me to follow you to France and tell you how I feel."

"Will you let me help you to become another man, a softer, gentler man than The Major?"

"It sounds mighty tempting Ma'am."

"When we get back to Forks I'd very much like us to be together as much as possible. Do you think your...parents and the rest of the family will mind? I know Rose doesn't like me much."

"Rose is just very edgy about what she is. She never really accepted the fact that Carlisle saved her life in the only way he could. Maybe one day she'll tell you her story, it's a very tragic one but she's the Cullen I'm closest to so I hope you two can become friends. Will you go back to school?"

"It's hardly worth it for a couple of months but I guess I'll have to if I want to graduate and go to college."

"Is that what you want to do? I'm sure Darius can come up with graduation papers for you, you're clever enough as it is."

"What about you? What have you been doing the past year?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"You Bella Swan, except I was too scared to make a move and almost lost you as a result."

"What will you do if I go to college?"

"Go with you and wait some more. I have all the time in the world and all I need is to be close to you."

"You'd do that? Wait for me?"

"What else am I going to do Bella? I love you."

"And when I finish college?"

"Its your choice, you decide what you want to do and where and I'll follow."

I could see he meant every word of it but he hadn't said the one thing I had hoped for.

"And then? Will you watch me grow old?"

"If it's what you want but I was hoping that perhaps you could find time in your hectic schedule to perhaps marry me."

My heart lurched and I could see he knew it but had misunderstood the reason for the reaction so I pulled him close and whispered in his ear,

"That wasn't fear but joy. I thought you'd never ask."

"It means being willing to spend eternity with me Bella, If you are going to be my wife it has to be for ever."

"You mean become a vampire like you?"

"Yes. I don't think I could bear to watch you die without joining you although I'm willing to do that if you prefer."

The very thought of Jasper ceasing to exist made me feel physically sick and my hands trembled as they clasped his,

"Together forever then Jasper Hale."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jake

Beni and I were ready to leave before the others, he was fully in control now and we'd done a few local sorties just so he could get used to being a wolf and like me he found it exhilarating. To be running through the forest your senses overflowing with information about your surroundings knowing you could outrun and outfight anything nature could throw at you was wonderful. We were bigger than the normal wolves and they kept their distance sensing we were a danger. We were both aware of the French shape shifters following us and watching but although we stayed alert they never came too close.

Jean and Renee were happy that Beni had found a way to enjoy his freedom and both hoped after our extended holiday he'd come back to the château and join the family as a distant nephew whom they would adopt as their own, that way getting him back into the family where he belonged. Bella and Jasper were very close now and I was amazed when Charlie seemed to be cool about that. Especially as I was aware he knew what Jasper Hale really was. I guess I'd known when I accompanied him to France that I was destined to lose Bella but as he made her so happy I couldn't resent it. Bella and I would always be friends whatever happened. After all if she and Jasper got married then it was on the cards that he would change her. My best friend would become my kinds mortal enemy but I'd still love her even so.

I'd spoken to dad a couple of times but he couldn't get past the fact I had asked the vampires for help.

"Dad there was no one else. The pack weren't going to travel to France and find Bella. I used what I had to, the only option you left me with."

"The pack can't leave the people unprotected, they have a duty to keep us safe and there are vampires in Forks you know that."

"Yeah but they aren't a threat to the tribe, you have a treaty I know that. Surely you have a duty to protect our friends too? You didn't even tell Charlie anything, just watched him worry and then grieve."

"Jake your place is back home with your family, with me. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, not for a while I guess."

I used the loaned cell phone to speak to Sam too, being a wolf had its perks, I could run fast and soon find a spot where I got reasonable reception.

"Billy spoke to me after he rang Harry with your news. You're not coming back to join your brother wolves?"

"I don't want to be part of a pack that can stand by and watch a friend in danger."

"You belong here Jake, its your heritage."

"Well I'm starting a new life, look after Billy for me, after all he is on your list of those you'll help. Bye Sam."

Beni looked at me as of he had something on his mind,

"Well?"

"Shouldn't you go back to your pack, your father Jake?"

"Not after finding out they pick and choose their friends and their enemies. Its you and I Beni, we've started our own pack, unless you want me to go that is?"

He shook his head and phased back to wolf form running off and leaving me to chase him, a new pack with just the two of us but who knew we might pick up others on our travel, there must be nomad wolves just as there were nomad vampires.

Bella

I was going to miss Jake and Beni, they were good companions and I saw them as my two brothers but they promised to stay in touch so I let them go without too many tears. Jasper stood at my side, his arm around my shoulder to comfort me while Renee stood dry-eyed and proud. She thought it was a great ending to an otherwise tragic tale. Maudit had become Beni and the ungovernable shape shifter had become a pack member. It seemed strange my mother waving off a wolf son but then Renee had never seen the world in the same way most people did. She had been more curious than shocked when she found out about Jasper and Darius, asking a lot of questions but not once expressing any concern about me being in such a relationship.

Jean was just happy that things had turned out as well as they had after Darius took him to one side and told him exactly what they knew and how the future would look if he tried any more tricks.

"Let's be fair, you have the château and the money until your death and no legal heir except Renee so things wont change. On the other hand if you continue to try your underhand tricks I'll have to take you for a short walk and show you the error of your ways, and it wont be pleasant I promise you"

He insisted it hadn't been a threat and Jasper and I wouldn't argue with him especially as Jean's attitude changed after that. I think he'd been terrified that I might try to wrest control of his fortune from him but what he failed to see was that if I did that it would hurt my mum too and what would I do with a lot of money? It just wasn't me, I had all I wanted right by my side. Also what no one seemed to take into account was that Renee was the true owner now not me, it would only come to me on her death.

When it came time for us to leave Renee was more tearful but she knew it was what I wanted. I think she was feeling a little under the weather and Jean took her inside before the car drove off. Charlie, Jasper and I were catching a flight to Portland while Darius decided to look up some friends while he was on the continent.

"Don't worry, I'll be looking you up pretty soon. In the meantime you look after The Major for me. He's a disaster on his own".

Charlie and Jasper sat talking about the Civil War while I slept on the flight back, I was still pretty groggy after my ordeal but getting stronger every day. I had everything to look forward too after all, I had Jasper beside me, what else did I need? It had been decided there was no point in my finishing school in Forks, I wouldn't graduate because all my paperwork was in France so Darius as an early birthday present had presented me with a set of graduation papers that were, "As real as you'll ever need Bella. You take it easy, next time I see you I'll expect a glow in those cheeks or I'll want to know why not."

Charlie

Jasper and Darius had explained the danger I was in but all I needed was to keep my mouth shut, after all no one knew what I knew if anything, but it would be hard seeing Billy and Harry in the same friendly light after I found out what hey knew and how they refused to act. It would be an interesting first meeting anyhow. When we got back I checked in with work then sat down for a rest feeling a bit jet-lagged while Jasper drove Bella over to the Cullen house. It seemed strange that she was back here with me after thinking her dead but I knew she wouldn't be here long, she and Jasper were so much in love and he popped the question so I was sure we'd be hearing wedding bells soon. I also knew she wouldn't stay human and that concerned me more but she was old for her years and wise and if he was the one then I wouldn't step in her way. Luckily because I did know the secret I could still see her sometimes. She would be different I knew that but she would still be my Bella and that was all that mattered.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Esme

Jasper had rung with the news of Bella's rescue and later to say he was coming back with her, that they were a couple. I was delighted, I liked Bella very much and both Carlisle and I knew how much he had loved her. The fact he'd told Charlie and Renee about our secret was worrying but unavoidable and I decided to break it to Rosalie gently. She and Emmett had only just come back from their trip which gave us a few problems with school but as their trip was an educational one according to the literature we took in to the head they were excused. Sometimes these "children" of ours could throw up some real problems to solve but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Carlisle was at work so we were alone in the house, the three of us when I sat down next to Rose, Emmett playing his game looked over curiously then continued to play but I knew he was listening in.

"Rose I have some news for you. While you were away Bella Swan went missing from her stepfathers château in France."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Jasper went over to find her along with Jacob Black."

Emmett paused the game and turned to look at me,

"Jazz went to France with a wolf boy?"

"Yes and between them they found and rescued Bella. I don't know all the details but they are on their way back now",

"Back to Forks?"

"Yes Emmett, along with Charlie.".

"He was out there too? How much does he know?"

Roses eyes had narrowed dangerously but I carried on as light hearted as I could.

"They were forced to tell Charlie our secret"

Now Rose looked worried and angry,

"Why?"

"Because Jazz and Bella are mates."

"What!"

Rose shot to her feet and looked at me in horror,

"Jazz and Bella? That's crazy."

"No its not Rosie, he's been like a bear with a sore head since she left, good on him but I wish he hadn't told Charlie, that's worrying."

"I think Chief Swan knows how to handle a secret Emmett. Anyway they'll be here soon, Jasper and Bella that is, so please Rose, try to be nice for Jaspers sake."

Emmett went back to his game grinning from ear to ear while Rose stalked upstairs and slammed their bedroom door.

"Oh dear I was afraid she might take it like that."

"Don't worry Esme I ll give her a few minutes to throw things then I'll go up. She'll play nicely when Bella gets here."

"I hope you're right Emmett."

Bella

I was really nervous although it was silly, after all I knew the Cullens, they were friends, even Rosalie had thawed somewhat towards me before I left for France. I was looking forward to seeing Esme and Emmett again, I'd missed the huge bear of a man who was always teasing me. Jasper squeezed my hand gently,

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about, Esme was thrilled when I gave her the news."

"I guess its Rose that makes me most nervous."

"She'll get over it in time, the only thing that matters is we are together and your dad hasn't run out and bought garlic bulbs and a crucifix."

I had to laugh at that, my dad had been astonishingly laid back about the whole thing but then I knew he felt he owed Jasper for finding me when the French police had given up all hope. Also I think he knew that if he disapproved of Jasper too strongly he would lose me because I only had a couple of months before I became legally an adult and then I was determined to tie myself to Jasper permanently. I couldn't imagine my world without him and I knew how much he loved me. He had already asked me to marry him and I'd agreed without needing time to think, we just belonged together, he saved my life and now he wanted it to be his.

Esme

I heard the car draw up and glancing anxiously up the stairs went to the front door to welcome Bella back. She smiled a little self consciously as she held Jasper's hand and I drew her into a hug,

"Bella we've missed you, come in. I'm afraid Carlisle isn't here yet but he shouldn't be long. Emmett's in the sitting room and just perhaps he'll put that controller down for you, I'm beginning to think its glued to his hands."

She followed me upstairs where Emmett waited and pounced on her dragging her from Jaspers grip and swinging her around like a rag doll.

"Emmett put Bella down at once, you're making her feel sick."

He stopped more at my tone of voice than my words and put Bella down carefully.

"So what's new Bells? You found any werewolves recently?2

He pulled her down on the sofa next to him and I motioned for Jasper to follow me,

"Carlisle and I are so happy for you Jasper. How's Charlie?"

"Surprisingly accepting but then the whole Swan family are a little unusual, you should meet her mother! Esme, I asked Bella to marry me."

"You did what?"

Rose came flying from the kitchen looking angry and hurt,

"Jazz, she's a human. You could get her killed, you could get us all killed."

Jasper

I had expected this kind of response from Rose but I had my ammunition ready,

"Rose, Bella makes me happy, I love her and I've asked her to marry me. She said yes and Charlie has given his blessing. I think he understands how much she means to me and that I will look after her."

"Oh great, and I'm sure the Volturi will be equally as pleased and understanding. Jasper Hale you are out of your mind."

Her voice was almost a hiss she was so angry and scared.

"Maybe he is but 'Ill take him anyway Rosalie."

Bella had got free of Emmett and stood in the doorway smiling at Rose.

"I know you think I'm dangerous, that you don't like me much but I will never give away your secret, I have too many of my own now. Please be happy for us Rose. I know your approval means a lot to Jasper."

Rose looked down at the floor moving agitatedly at first then she took a few deep breaths and looked up again.

"Well I guess as he saved your life you owe it him. I know Jasper is happy, I can see it, I'm just worried about how the Volturi will see this, a vampire marrying a human who knows of our world. It could get ugly for all of us."

"It wont Rosalie. I've spoken to the Volturi myself."

"You have?"

"Yes, I explained the situation and as long as Bella is transformed within six months of the wedding they will accept her. So you see you really don't need to be worried. Of course they don't know about Charlie and Renee but I don't think that will be an issue."

Esme

I was as shocked by Jasper's revelation as Rose but he'd obviously given it a lot of thought and decided it was the best course of action to protect everyone. As things calmed down we went to sit in the lounge and Emmett had even switched off the TV in Bella's honour

"Please move in Bella, it will give us a much needed rest from Emmett's eternal computer games."

"Actually Jasper and I haven't decided where to live yet, I guess that's something we can work on."

When Carlisle came in he was as happy as the rest of us and came up with a few suggestions as to where they might like to live but I was sure it was something the two love birds would work out for themselves. I may not get Bella as a live in daughter but she would be a part of the Cullen family and that was almost as good.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

It was wonderful to be back in Forks and I didn't miss the château at all, I guess at heart I liked the warm intimacy of a small family house. The idea of having staff around all the time freaked me out, I just wasn't used to it. You never felt you were at home and relaxed with people in and out with trays of coffee or letters that wanted signing urgently. I knew here once I shut the front door the only person who would be here or arrive was Charlie and we soon dropped back into our old routine with a couple of minor changes. Jasper had almost moved in, he was with me every day, and night although we kept that bit secret from dad. The other thing that seemed a little strange was not going to school. Dad told Forks High School that I had been ill but finished my formal education and graduated under a private tutor at my step fathers in France.

Mike, Angie, Jessica, and a couple of the others came to see me and soon filled me in on the news, especially about Lauren who had scandalised the whole town by running off with her father's bar tender, he owned one of the bars just outside Forks. Angie shuddered,

"He made my skin crawl Bella, with a three-day stubble and piggy eyes. No one can work out what she saw in him but I guess everyone's tastes are different."

Waiting for her opportunity Jessica jumped in with a question,

"So Bella, how long are you staying this time? It must be great to live in a château. What was it like? Did you have servants?"

I just started to explain about the various members of staff that were employed at the château when the front door bell went and I heard Charlie answer it. I knew it would be Jasper but I thought it might be fun to see their expressions when he appeared. Angela was the first to recognise the visitor and she watched, eyes wide, as he came over to me and sat on the arm of my chair draping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek,

"Good morning gorgeous, did you sleep well?"

I nodded flushing a little as I'd spent most of the previous night trying my hardest to seduce him. I finally got him to remove his shirt but that was as far as he'd go and I had to be content with laying my cheek against his bare chest. It wasn't conducive to deep sleep but it was too wonderful to give up so I just cat napped.

"Yes thank you. Oh of course you all know Jasper Hale from school don't you? I ran into him in France and we just sort of hit it off."

"You could say I swept her off her feet."

They left soon after he arrived but I knew the phone would be ringing as soon as my friends got home, all eager to know the real S.P on my relationship with Jasper. I evaded the questions from all but Angie because I knew her curiosity was more to do with our friendship than mere nosiness.

"Bella, you sly dog. How did you do it? He is gorgeous, I don't think I could manage a coherent sentence if I was that close to him, which is not to say I wouldn't mind a shot."

"Sorry, he's all mine. We're getting engaged quietly at the weekend by the way but I'd rather not broadcast it to the entire town until its official".

"Engaged? You're getting married? What about college? What does you dad think about it all?"

"Charlie is cool now he's thought about it. I'm going to take a year out to travel with Jasper then we might both go to college together."

"Wow, I wish I could find someone like that."

"What about Eric? I thought you and he were getting on really well."

"We were until I found him outside in the garden at Mike's birthday party with Hailey."

"Hailey Snow? But she's nowhere near as pretty or intelligent as you."

"She's a little more "willing" than I was so I guess we know what interests him most now. Which makes me wonder, have you and Jasper Hale...you know...yet"

"No, and I'm not pregnant either but I know that rumour will circulate like wild-fire once the news gets out that we're getting married in September."

"You got that right girl! Well best of luck and don't forget I want an invitation."

"Your name is already on the list."

"And if he's got any relatives that look like him I am in the market for a new boyfriend."

I was still laughing as she rang off.

The next meeting wasn't so pleasant as I ran into Billy Black in town while I was shopping. At first I thought he was going to ignore me but no such luck. He wheeled his chair over to me, blocking the aisle.

"So you're back, and with a Cullen."

"Yes I am but no thanks to you I understand."

"We had our reasons Bella and I don't want to break my friendship with Charlie."

"Well perhaps it might have been a good idea to keep him in the loop Billy. Now if you'll excuse me."

He didn't move and his eyes never left my face.

"You know I lost my only son because of you."

"No Billy, you lost your only son because he didn't agree with your decision to stay nice and safe on the reservation and leave me to my fate. Now please I'd like to pass and don't worry, Jake didn't tell my dad that."

"If anything happens to Jake..."

"If anything happens to Jake at least he didn't sacrifice his integrity. Besides he's fine and having a good time with his friend Beni. You should be glad for him."

I told Charlie and Jasper about my confrontation with Billy, minus the reference to staying home on the res, and while Charlie merely told me to ignore him Jasper thought he needed telling to back off. It took a little while but we persuaded Jasper that it wasn't worth the aggravation and he calmed down but it showed both Charlie and myself just how protective Jasper was of me. Needless to say we didn't invite any of the Quileutes to the engagement party at the Cullen house.

Esme told me that she'd heard from Renee and how excited my mother was at the idea of a wedding but she and Jean wouldn't be able to make the engagement party as they had a prior engagement. This from the woman who would have thrown a fit not more than a year ago if I'd even mooted the idea of getting married so young. What a change Jean had wrought in my crazy mother. Edward and Tanya declined their invitation to the party citing a prearranged engagement but neither of us were really bothered, we'd only invited them out of duty and her two sisters also declined although they would all be coming for the wedding.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

My life had been turned around by this wonderful woman at my side, when she said she would marry me I felt lighter than ever, as if all the terrible things I had done and seen were being washed away and my life was starting anew. Charlie understood how I felt and he could see how much in love we were. He did however take me aside to discuss a "couple of small concerns".

"Jasper, I understand how you two feel about each other but I hope you can wait for the wedding to take the final step. I'd like to think my daughter walked down the aisle in white with a clear conscience."

"Don't worry Charlie, I respect both Bella and yourself too much to do anything like that."

"Good, great. Well now that's out of the way there was just one more thing. This changing Bella into a vampire like yourself, is it really necessary?"

"Well, I don't age and as long as Bella remains human she does. Not that I could ever stop loving her but I want to give her the chance to choose."

"You mean you already did."

I had to smile,

"Yes and she chose to stay with me for eternity."

"But I can still see her sometimes?"

"Of course although not in Forks obviously as she wont change, look any older, while everyone around her will. Also we have to be careful the Volturi don't find out, don't forget to know about my world is a death sentence for you if they do."

"Yeah I guess I see that. Will it be painful for her? I mean how does it work?"

I explained the procedure to him but told him that using my gift I could make it less unpleasant and afterwards it depended on her as to how long she must stay away."

"Thank you for being so frank with me Jasper. I think I'm gonna like you as a son in law, even if you are a damn sight older than me."

Bella

I was really nervous about this wedding because Jasper explained he wanted it to be perfect for me which meant the whole show and unfortunately both Esme and Renee backed him up.

"Now Bella if you run off and get married in some little Elvis chapel in Las Vegas its going to look as if you're ashamed of what you're doing. Don't forget this is a first time for Jasper too and he is a traditional man. Think back to the importance of the wedding ceremony when he was young."

I couldn't argue with Esme's logic so I assented but it made me very nervous, especially when I was forced to go for the first fitting of my dress. Renee and Esme had not only paid for it but designed it too and I had been terrified I would look like I belonged on top of a cake with lots of frills and ribbons but no, I'd underestimated them. It was very understated and simple and I fell in love with it immediately.

"See Bella, no need for the nerves."

I had to agree although I could see me tripping over the train on my way down the aisle. When I told them about my fear Esme laughed,

"I'm sure Charlie can keep you on your feet Bella."

"If he doesn't he'll have me to answer to honey"

After that statement from Renee I suddenly felt sorry for my dad and better for myself. IT was wonderful to have so many people eager to make our day special. Rose had already put her name down to help me on the day while Emmett took every opportunity to unnerve both of us, talking about various wedding day catastrophes he'd read about until Carlisle threatened to lock him in the cellar until after the ceremony.

"Hey you can't fool me. We don't have a cellar Carlisle"

His "father" just looked at him solemnly,

"Just how long do you think it will take me to dig one Emmett? Besides I'm sure Jasper and the others would be only too happy to volunteer their services."

Emmett threw his hands up in mock horror,

"OK you win, I'll shut up"

He did but not for long!

Peter

"For the last time, I am not wearing that."

I looked at the suit Charlotte had laid out on the bed for me.

"It's a wedding and I am not going dressed as a fucking waiter."

"It's a morning suit Peter."

"Well it's not a fucking funeral so why would I want to go in mourning?"

"You Philistine. Just try it on make sure it fits."

I struggled into the suit and made a half-hearted attempt to do up the stupid neckerchief before Charlotte slapped my hands away and did it up for me.

"Look, see."

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked pretty damn good.

"Are you sure everyone's wearing these?"

"Yes Peter. It was on the invitation remember?"

"What I want to know is who he's having as his best man? That should be me Charlotte. I could do a really good speech."

"That's probably why you haven't been asked."

"What are you wearing?"

I looked at her suspiciously,

"I showed you my dress, the pink one."

"No tails?"

"No"

|"Not even one of those cute little bunny tails?" I asked hopefully knowing the answer already.

Edward

"At last he's dragging himself into this century, even morning suits for the wedding, very tasteful. Who is going to be his best man? Please tell me it's not that gorilla with Tourette's he calls a friend."

Tanya giggled,

"You really must make an effort to get on with Jasper's friends, it's a wedding after all."

"Tanya my darling you have no idea what that friend of his Peter is like. He's a nightmare on two legs, well two legs and knuckles that drag the ground, he's sure to spoil it, I can see it now, touching up the bridesmaids, insulting the bride's mother, his talent for mayhem is beyond belief trust me."

"Well let's think of ourselves as the bringers of civilisation shall we? Anyway, Carlisle and Esme will be there and I'm sure they wont stand for any nonsense and then there's Bella's mother and husband along with the baby, and Bella's father. Surely Charlie knows how to conduct himself, he is a police chief after all."

"I certainly hope so. Now who else can cause disruption? Is Darius invited?"

"No idea, I've heard of him but we've never met. I thought he was the silent brooding type, sexy and smouldering."

I looked at her and shook my head, what some women saw in that type of man I just could not understand. Still I had my mate and that was all that mattered. I was only going to this farce because Carmen and Eleazer persuaded me it would be a kind gesture.

"What about Alice and Garrett? That should be fun, his old flame at his wedding."

"Darling Alice probably saw it all years ago."

Alice

When we received our invitation I smiled broadly,

"Well it took him long enough to pop the question."

"I guess you saw this coming?"

"Of course darling. Now what am I going to wear?"

Garrett groaned, he knew what my shopping sprees could be like so I took pity on him,

"Don't worry, I've already spoken to Rosalie and Esme, they're going to join me in New York for a couple of days so you can relax. Of course, I'll miss you."

I wrapped my body around him and nibbled his ear, I knew he couldn't resist me when I did that.

"OK you win. I'll miss you but I'm glad I don't have to go. I do get a peek when you get back don't I?"

"Of course and you know I'll need new lingerie so I'm sure to need your expert opinion."

"Now you are talking Alice. I wonder how The Major will react to seeing us together."

"He wont notice us silly. He'll only have eyes for his radiant bride."

He nodded still a little unsure but I knew Jasper, he had already given himself heart and soul to his mate, he would hardly notice us or anyone else for that matter.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jake

When Beni and I heard that Bella and Jasper were getting married and we were invited it just kind of put a HEA to our adventure or so we thought but of course there is always something lurking round the corner ready to put the boot in, or in this case the paw. We were back at the château just in time to meet the new arrival, to me a baby was a baby but I could see that it put to rest any possible conflict between Renee, Jean, and Bella, they had a legitimate heir now and Beni didn't care,

"Hey, I spent enough time locked up in that château to last a life time. 'I'm looking forward to travelling, seeing America. Do you think your dads tribe will allow us on the Reservation?"

Now that was a question. Bella had written to me telling me about her confrontation with Billy which had annoyed me. It had nothing to do with her and he was bang out of order.

"I have no idea but I'll ring and see. If not then we'll travel."

"I'm sorry if staying here with me has caused a rift with your father, from what you told me you were close."

"Yeah until I found out they picked and chose who the guardians helped we were. I guess we've both had a rude awakening really."

Beni and I were eating dinner in the château kitchen, we preferred that to the dining room besides which Jeans friends were here to welcome Lucas and we would have to be explained if seen. There was a knock on the back door and the cook went to answer it muttering to herself in rapid French.

"She's waiting to go off duty and a visitor now usually means overtime"

I nodded, I'd learned some French but not enough to hold a conversation yet. I heard another voice and Beni froze, his fork halfway to his mouth,

"Trouble. It's the leader of the local guardians, He wants to speak to us. Come on".

I grabbed the bread and cheese still on my plate and crammed it in my mouth as I followed him out. The cook, glad to see us all disappear, shut the door firmly behind her and we heard the bolts drawn across. So that was it for us then!

The leader, Henri, walked down the lawn to the back wall of the château then turned to us,

"J'ai parlé à Johnny H et c'est son souhait que vous vous joignez à un des packs de gardiens, soit la vôtre ou à Forks nôtre ici en France."

I looked at Beni for a translation, the only bit I got was Johnny H and I knew who he was.

"Speak English please, for Jacobs sake."

Henri shrugged and spoke again,

"I have spoken to Johnny H and it is his wish that you join one of the guardian packs, either your own in Forks or ours here in France. So what do you say?"

"Have you spoken to my elders?"

"Oui, they are not happy with your conduct Jacob Black. I do not think you would be welcome back there. Your senior elder agrees with me that consorting with the enemy is a bad thing and the vampires are our enemies, you know that. Before you argue I understand that your tribe has a treaty with these Cullens but even so."

"I'm not going to apologise for what I did."

"I expected nothing less. You made up your mind and you stuck to it. That shows you have courage and integrity. I have spoken to my pack and they are willing for you and Beni to join us here if you wish. If you prefer to stay alone then I think you must speak to Johnny H yourselves."

"We need time to discuss this"

"Bien sûr, of course. When you have made up your minds I can be found easily enough in the village."

Neither of us spoke as he walked to the château disappearing around the side then Beni turned to me,

"I didn't know that this Johnny H had so much influence."

"He is the commander of all the guardian tribes. They all listen to him and defer to his decisions. What do you think of the choice he's offered us?"

"I think it will be hard for you to choose. As for me, I don't care, I am free and I can control my phasing so I can be happy anywhere thanks to you Jake."

"You'd have learned in time Beni".

"Well I still thank you for all you did. Do you want to speak to your father before you decide?"

"No but I guess I should."

He nodded then phased and I heard his words in my head as I joined him

"We need a telephone signal yes?"

I nodded and we took a running jump on top of the château wall and another which took us straight into the trees the other side of the driveway.

Billy

When the phone rang the last person I expected to hear was Jacob.

"Dad, hows things?"

"OK I guess. Where you?"

"Still in France."

"So you decided to stay there?"

"That's why I'm ringing. I had a visit from the local pack leader with a message from Johnny H."

"Oh?"

"He wants Beni and I to join a pack, either here or back on the reservation."

"And have you decided yet?"

"No, I wanted to hear what you thought about it."

"You need to ask me?"

"Yes since you don't have a very high opinion of me I do."

"You must do what your conscience allows."

"What about your conscience? What do you say?"

"Jacob I stopped trying to understand your thought processes when you left me to fly to France with one of our enemies."

"I did it to save Bella's life. Doesn't that merit any consideration?"

"You knew the packs decision on that but you chose to ignore it and go anyway."

"I saved Bella's life, or at least I helped to save it. Your best friends daughter. What about Charlie or doesn't he warrant any thought?"

"The decision was made by the tribal elders and as members of the tribe we accept their decisions. Its what makes us strong as a tribe Jacob."

"You know Bella's getting married to Jasper Hale?"

"Yes I heard."

"Are you going?"

"We received invitations from Charlie."

"But are you going or will you tell him why you refuse?"

"Jacob there are things stronger than mere friendship, its a lesson you'd do well to learn."

"You're wrong you know. If you have a true friend then you look out for their welfare and do all you can to keep them safe. You left Charlie dangling in the wind when you knew Bella was in danger. I can never forgive that decision."

"Then you'd best stay away son because I haven't changed my mind on that."

"OK well at least I know how you feel. I'm going to the wedding so can I visit you afterwards maybe?"

"I don't think there's anything left to say between us Jacob."

He paused then said a cold goodbye and terminated the connection and I knew that was it, I would never see my son again. Had I been right? I couldn't change the way I saw the world, not even for my son but I knew my invitation would go on the fire along with Harry's, I had lost a son and a dear friend now.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Jasper

I wanted everything to be just right for Bella, she was going to have a dream wedding although she insisted she wanted it here in Forks rather than at the château in France. At least that dilemma was over now. Renee and Jean had a son, Lucas, named in honour of Jean's "first born". Jake and Beni were coming too, I sent the money for their flights and outfits although seeing Jake in morning dress would be quite something. Charlie had invited the Quileutes, those who were his friends but only Billy and Harry were coming and those just for Charlie's sake. I thought they were brave to come knowing how many vampires would be there, but then again it meant they could keep an eye on said vampires and make sure they behaved. I knew the pack would be on high alert but none of our guests would hunt in the area, that would have been seen as in very bad taste. The only person who hadn't replied to the invitation was Aro. Although I hadn't wanted to invite the Volturi Carlisle had pointed out it would show them nothing underhand was going on and that Bella would be joining us after the honeymoon. She had decided that college could wait. Instead we would take a trip around the world and see all the wonders for ourselves. Since we came back to Forks with Charlie and Jake I had been at Bella's side constantly, even at night although her father wasn't aware of that. I wouldn't take advantage of that much as I wanted to and much as Bella begged me. I wanted our relationship to be perfect and our wedding night to be a first for both of us. The first time I made love to a woman who loved me enough to marry me and commit to forever at my side. It had been hard not giving in to temptation but I had gritted my teeth and barely made it to the wedding.

Bella

I couldn't wait for the wedding to be over, Jasper was driving me crazy. Spending every night in my bedroom with me, laying beside me and kissing and caressing me I had literally begged him to make love to me but he would just smile and shake his head,

"I want this to be just right Bella please."

What could I do against that? I had invited my friends from school, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren plus their current boyfriends all of whom were speechless when I turned up at school again with the invitations.

"Bella! Jasper Hale? He is drop dead gorgeous. How did that happen?"

I told them we'd met again in France and things had just clicked and I knew Lauren was green with envy, she had always wanted to catch one of the Cullen boys, Edward mostly but she could have him as far as I was concerned although I was interested to see his wife. I couldn't imagine any woman putting up with him for long, unless he'd changed. There were a few comments about marrying too young and not going to college mainly from the school staff but I didn't care and a few comments about having to get married but they bothered me even less, I knew the truth and so did my family, everybody else could speculate to their hearts content.

Charlie had been over the moon when Jasper suggested a full on, white wedding with all the bells and whistles and added that Carlisle and Esme would like to pay as our wedding present. He knew left up to me it would have been a quick wedding chapel do in Vegas. Renee was happy too, especially as it would give her the opportunity to show off Lucas who was an absolute darling according to her. Jean had been upset we declined his offer of using the château as a wedding venue but had been gracious enough to supply the wine for the toast, for the few who were drinking wine and for the marquee that had been erected on the lawn of the Cullen house, Charlie's was just too small for all the guests, where did we suddenly acquire so many from? He also insisted on a white rolls Royce to drive me from Charlie's to the Cullen house and a private jet at our disposal for our honeymoon.

I wasn't sure we'd need it for our location but we were keeping that secret,

"You do not want Peter to know where we are going, trust me!"

I hadn't met the dreaded Peter yet and he was already looming large in my dreams at night, a cross between an evil deity and a Sasquatch!

Jasper went out with his family and friends, well the male ones anyway, the night before the wedding while Renee had arranged for us ladies to go to a nightclub in Seattle with private chauffeur driven cars both ways. I finally met Charlotte, Peter's wife, and found her to be a lovely person so I thought that Jasper and the others had exaggerated his penchant for mischief. Tanya, Edwards beautiful wife, was quite gracious too and Rose, well we had a job dragging her away from Lucas to join us. I could see the yearning in her eyes and understood it after hearing her story once she knew Jasper and I were serious. If Renee had given the slightest hint she didn't want Lucas he would have been swept away by Rose gladly. Even Emmett seemed taken by the small child who giggled and tried to grab his nose with his chubby little hand.

Tanya's sisters were a bit of a shock to all of us who hadn't seen them before. The nightclub almost ground to a halt when they walked in, tall, blonde and graceful not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Guys were round them like flies around a honey pot, tripping over their tongues while we mere mortals, Renee, myself and Angie who had come along to keep me from panicking watched in awe. They danced the night away with a succession of guys and I could see various arguments starting with some of them, who couldn't drag their eyes away, and their none to thrilled girlfriends. Tanya watched with amusement while Esme and Carmen chatted away totally oblivious to anything that was happening around them.

"So Bella, are you all ready for your big adventure?"

I looked up slightly startled by Tanya's question,

"Sorry?"

"Your honeymoon of course. It is all going to be new to you isn't it? Or have you tried the goods already?"

I shot a look at Renee but she had just been asked to dance by a rather drunken young man and had decided to have some fun so agreed.

"I don't think that's the kind of thing you should ask someone the night before their wedding, or any other time for that matter"

Tanya raised an eyebrow at Angela's words.

"How sweet and how naïve, we're all women of the world here Angela. I'm sure I don't mean to embarrass Bella but after all Jasper is a man and as such he has needs. Surely you haven't made him wait all this time without even a sample of the delights awaiting him."

Angie stood up annoyed,

"Come on Bella lets dance."

I shook my head,

"Its OK Angie you go ahead I'll be with you in a few minutes."

She wasn't happy but Renee grabbed her as she danced by and whisked her away.

"Well now the human is out of the way we can speak candidly. Do you think you have what it takes to satisfy Jasper? I wonder how good Maria was in bed. They were a couple for decades you know."

"If you are trying to embarrass or provoke me forget it Tanya. I know Jaspers past, he's told me and as for what we have or haven't done I'd say that's none of your damn business. Now excuse me I'm going to dance."

As I walked away from the table I heard,

"Bravo"

And Esme smiled at me.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

The Gods were smiling on us because it had been a sunny day but having the wedding in the evening once the sun had set meant we didn't have to worry about moving the ceremony inside. The marquee was up and it looked like a fairytale setting with ribbons and twinkle lights, balloons, and flowers. When I asked the organiser who had designed the decorations I found to my delight it had been my mother and Esme working together. Rose had completely changed her attitude to me once she saw how happy Jasper was and had insisted on helping me which was a relief because I was so nervous I felt physically sick.

"Bella you're getting married to the man you love. You should be happy not ill!"

I nodded,

"I'm just nervous Rose. I know I'm going to trip up walking down the aisle or say the wrong thing during our vows. I wish I'd insisted on a private wedding, just the two of us and the immediate family."

"Don't worry, Charlie wont let you fall over, Jasper wont care if you fluff your vows and Emmett and Darius are watching Peter like a hawk."

"Peter? I hadn't thought of him, it just gets worse Rose. I think I want to run away."

She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down in the chair.

"Relax, everything will be just fine. Now, do you remember your vows?"

I nodded, I should, I'd been reciting them over and over in my head but when I tried the words came out all jumbled up and I looked at Rose in the mirror in horror,

"See?"

Renee and Esme swept in then both smiling brightly,

"You look gorgeous Bella. The most beautiful bride of all time. The guests are arriving and I think its time you put your dress on."

That started palpitations, what if I'd put weight on and it didn't fit? Rose glared at me,

"Girl if you're this nervous now what will you be like tonight!"

That didn't even bear thinking about, there were a hundred ways my honeymoon night could go wrong and I felt myself go clammy.

There was a knock on the door and Esme went to answer it, there was a whispered conversation then she shut it again,

"It seems the bride isn't the only one with the jitters."

I looked over at her horrified,

"He's changed his mind hasn't he? He's gone, what am I going to do?"

"Bella take a few deep breaths, Jasper hasn't gone anywhere but your nerves are driving him crazy, he thinks you're changing your mind."

I stood up, the chair clattering to the floor,

"No, Tell him its just nerves, I cant wait to get it over with that's all."

"A fine way to talk about your wedding Isabella."

Renee was right, this should be the most wonderful day of my life so why was I so scared? The nerves banked up a little more when Esme brought my dress in and if not for Rose and Renee I would have ripped it when I tripped getting into it. I could feel butterflies with boots on in my stomach and my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even do up the small pearl buttons running down the bodice of the dress. Once I was safely in it, just waiting for the veil Renee handed me a glass of brandy.

"Drink that, it'll help calm you down."

"That's all I need, staggering drunkly down the aisle mum."

"Bella its a small brandy, I doubt it would make a sparrow drunk now just drink it please honey before you have us all jumping at our shadows."

I sipped it, choking as it burned its way down my throat, then sat down once more but I did feel a little calmer.

Jasper

I had wanted things perfect for Bella so she would never forget this day and between my family and hers they had made it so. The only thing that marred it was her emotions, Bella was petrified and I wondered if she was having second thoughts. I think in the end Carlisle and Charlie got so fed up with my nerves that they sent Darius along to make sure Bella was OK. When he got back he had Peter with him and that only made things worse as far as I was concerned.

"Was that your bride I just saw flag down a greyhound bus Major?"

Carlisle scowled at him but it was like trying to stop the tide and as helpful. There was nothing that Peter liked more than to wind me up and now was his golden opportunity.

"I hear the minister broke his leg so he wont be able to make it but don't worry Major I have the words all printed out for me, look..."

He pulled from his pocket a sheaf of papers with the words, 'Wedding Ceremony' printed on them. I closed my eyes and waited for someone to contradict him but there was silence and I opened them again looking round.

"Someone tell me that was a joke."

"Of course it was, I'm really taking the place of the absent bride."

He looked ostentatiously at his wrist,

"The bus should be leaving Port Angeles around now. I just hope the dress fits but I'm telling you now, no kissing on the lips, I draw the line there. There are certain things one would do for a friend and others one wouldn't so just bear that in mind tonight, you stay your side of the bed, I'll stay mine darlin'"

He blew me a kiss and I lunged at him to the roars of laughter from the others.

Eventually it was time and I walked out with my best man at my side, I knew Jake had been a strange choice but the others understood. If not for him I wouldn't have reached Bella in time, I owed him, we both did. He had accepted that I won Bella and was now happy for us although he would no longer live in Forks, he and Maudit, sorry Beni, had joined the pack in France. They watched out for werewolves as well as nomadic vampires, only attacking if they threatened to hunt within the wolf pack's territory. Billy had been very upset by Jakes decision as had Sam and his pack but there was nothing they could do. I think the pack blamed me for taking him to France although in reality it had been the other way round. As we took our position at the front of the short aisle I saw Jake look round noting the absence of Billy and Harry.

"How are things with your dad?"

He shrugged,

"They know I didn't like the way they were prepared to let Bella die rather than act, they didn't like the way I refused to join the Quileute pack, so I guess its pretty much all through for me here. Anyway I like Beni, we get on great and there's plenty of hunting in our territory, animals that is. We spend a lot of time in wolf form, its easier all round. Putting clothes on for today was the first time I wore anything except a pair of shorts since we left the château. So, you ready for this?"

I nodded turning round to look at our assembled friends. Edward and Tanya had chosen to sit with Rose and Emmett rather than Eleazer and Carmen and I wondered if maybe they found her sisters attentions a little too obvious. It looked as if neither of the girls had been lucky last night, there were no men with them, or maybe they'd just been too choosy. Mike Newton and the few others from school that Bella had invited looked a little overawed at the grandeur of the setting but I knew it would stay in their minds for ever. Out of all of them it was Angela Webber who looked the happiest for us, she gave me a warm smile as our eyes met and then Jake nudged me,

"Shouldn't the minister be here by now? Bella will be coming in shortly."

I looked around nervously then motioned for Darius who was on the end chair closest to me and he came over,

"What's up? You can't change your mind now Major."

"Where's the minister?"

He smiled,

"Don't worry he'll be here."

The music started then and I grabbed Darius arm,

"That's Bella and there's no minister."


	45. Chapter 45

**Now I know this isn't going to go down well folks but I'm off again on Monday for a week. However, this story is finishing but I have a new one for you and I'll hopefully be able to post a few chapters before I leave. Thank you for all the reviews, they are appreciated. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

I heard my music and taking a deep breath I grabbed Charlie's arm,

"Ready kiddo?"

I nodded and managed a faint nervous smile,

"Please don't let me fall flat on my face dad."

He grinned,

"Only if I go with you, come on, your man is waiting."

We went out into the evening air and I wondered at all the twinkle lights that were wound round or hanging from everywhere. Then my eyes fixed on Jasper who had turned to look at me and I felt a sense of coming home, of peace and I smiled at him pleased when he returned the smile but I could see something was wrong and then I noticed the gap that should have been filled by the minister was empty. Now what would we do? A wedding without a minister? Then I heard a noise and a stranger stepped up in his place and nodded gravely to both of us. I didn't have time to wonder who he was before reaching him and then the service began. I was grateful we had chosen a simple short ceremony and I was relieved not to forget or trip over my vows to love Jasper until the end of time.

It wasn't until after the ceremony when we were greeting everyone as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Jasper Hale, we didn't confuse everyone by using Jasper's real name but once we left Forks it would be Mr and Mrs Jasper Whitlock, that I received my next shock.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to our minister Marcus Volturi."

I felt suddenly cold, so the Volturi had attended the wedding, not only that but they had actually performed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. I hope we can look forward to you visiting us in the fullness of time, just to put our minds at rest."

So I had to prove to the Volturi I was indeed a vampire and pretty quickly. I was amazed they had agreed to my remaining human this long but a Darius pointed out, they really didn't want a problem with The Major, his reputation in Volterra was well known and they preferred to keep him on side.

It was very late by the time we left the reception and I was tired but blissfully happy. I had danced with almost everyone including Jacob and Beni.

"You look very handsome Jake I can see Angela giving you a few looks."

He grinned and looked down at his suit,

"Yeah well I scrub up pretty well."

"Beni too."

We both looked over to where he was chatting up Jessica much to Mike Newtons disgust.

I saw my new half brother again but it was a struggle to hold him as Rose hovered ready to whisk him away again. The look of joy on her face when she held Lucas told its own story and I felt sorry for her not being able to have a baby of her own. Jasper had overheard Renee ask Rose if she and Emmett would visit the château and look after Lucas while they went on a business trip to Switzerland and knew they'd have a job prying their son away when they returned.

As we drove away there was a terrible screeching sound and the roof of the convertible was pulled off behind us to everyone's shock and delight only for thousands of tiny glittering stars to appear and cover us. I knew this was something to do with Peter, he'd been far too well-behaved at the reception making everyone nervous.

"Well Mrs Whitlock are you ready for an adventure?"

I moved close to him putting my hand on his thigh and kissing his neck,

"Please don't tell me we've got a long journey ahead of us, I don't think I can wait too long."

"Tired?"

I looked at him and smiled mischievously,

"I hope to be later."

He laughed and the car leapt forward, he was as eager as I to get to our destination. For our first week we had rented a cabin in the Olympus range, somewhere isolated but not too far to get to quickly. It was still a two hours drive before we reached the cabin which lay dark surrounded by trees and lit by the moon. It looked romantic and when Jasper opened my door for me and picked me up in his arms I knew this was my happy ever after. Dozens of the tiny stars fell from us as he carried me to the door kicking it open with a foot before carrying me over the threshold then standing me up.

"Welcome home darlin'"

He switched the light on and we both looked around in astonishment. The whole ground floor of the cabin was knee deep in the small glittering stars and the staircase was lit up by hundreds of coloured twinkle lights that reflected off the stars. Jasper looked up the stairs apprehensively,

"Shall we see what they've done up there too?"

I nodded and taking his outstretched arm we walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom. It too was covered in the stars and twinkle lights and on the bed lay a book. I picked it up and opened the cover laughing as I saw it was a collection of sexual positions, some obviously from antique books and others that looked downright dangerous! Scribbled on the fly leaf was a short message,

"If all else fails call Peter the Sexual Adviser!"

We didn't need the book which was discarded on the floor among the stars while we fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs both eager to be naked and make love for the very first time. Jasper was very careful to keep his teeth away from my delicate human skin but it didn't seem to cause him any difficulties and I threw myself into the experience greedily. We were given two days peace and quiet which was mostly spent in bed before it started. I was sitting out on the porch wearing only one of Jaspers shirts when I heard a voice from the front of the house.

"Pizza delivery."

I groaned recognising Peter's voice and scurried inside to dress a little more fully, why did he have to turn up when Jasper had left to hunt. I was exhausted and had intended to sleep this afternoon ready for more of my incredibly sexy husband this evening! I went to the door opening it suspiciously

"I didn't order pizza."

"Really? Well I can't take it back now so here you go."

He thrust the pizza box into my hands and stepped past me into the cabin.

"I see you kept the decorations. I thought they were rather tasteful. You've got some in your hair by the way,"

I put the pizza down and ran my fingers through my hair self-consciously.

"No Major?"

"No, he's gone to hunt."

"Right, what time will he be back?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well the party is set for eight so I hope he's back for it."

"Party?"

I sounded suspicious and concerned even to myself,

"Well look at it this way Bella, you've got an eternity to play at bunnies so we thought you might be getting lonely out here all on your own. You'd better get showered and dressed then you can help me set up the barbecue out back"

"Barbecue?"

"Yeah, it's a "We Saved Bella in France" celebration.

"Oh? And who exactly did you invite Peter Whitlock?"

"Now see when you call me by that name I know I'm in trouble but don't worry Bella, I'll grow on you, now come on"

He went past me again swatting my bottom as he did,

"Nice, very nice, I can see what The Major sees in you"

I groaned and rolled my eyes remembering Jasper's advice when dealing with Peter.

"There's no point in pushing against him, just let him get it out of his system then he'll go away."

Jasper

As I got close to the cabin I could smell a barbecue. Was Bella cooking for herself? Then I heard the voices and speeded up only to find the back of the house lit up and a barbecue going while soft music played and there was the sound of voices.

"Peter! I'm gonna kill him"

As I appeared the others stopped to say hi, Peter, Charlotte, Darius, Jake, and Beni, were joined by Renee and Jean. Bella ran to me throwing herself into my arms.

"I did what you said and let Peter have his way but next time can I just kill him?"

"That's no way to show your gratitude to all these people who were kind enough to save you young Bella."

She turned in my arms to poke her tongue out at Peter,

"One day you'll turn round and find out I've arranged something for you on the quiet."

"Really?"

He beamed at her,

"I love surprises."

"Not this one you wont, it'll be a pyre and you ruin my honeymoon it might come quicker than you think."

Peter roared with laughter and Bella kissed my neck,

"I can't be angry with him, they did, you all did save my life. Shall we party?"

I nodded and putting my arm around her we joined the others, a thank you for all who'd made my wedding possible.

THE END


End file.
